Flowers in my hair
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: Hinata left Konaha villiage to train for a few years on the condition she would do her father a favor when she returns but when she finds out the favor her life changes forever.rated T just in case pairings HinaxNaru NejixHina GaaraxHina
1. Chapter 1

I stepped foot inside for the first time in 3 years. 

Konoha villiage, my home.

I glanced around.The street were empty no one there to greet me hm...well then again I didnt want a big ceromony

who was I to have a celebration?

I began to walk towards my house.I trully had missed my family these past years.

As I passed shops and houses old memories began to form in my head,memories I did'nt know still existed.

Suddenly I stopped and I could'nt stop the tears.I now stood beside a lotus blosom tree with pink beautiful blosoms.

It stood taller than me.I dropped my bags and fell to the ground beside it my hands touching it's smooth bark.

_(Flashback)_  
It was a warm summer day and I had been watching the others train for most of it.I felt so weak even Ino was better than me.

"_Your pathetic!"_ Neji's words still echoed in m head.

I walked home alone that day turning Kiba down on his offer to walk me.When I reached home I washed my face and ate dinner with my father.

"Father I-I-ne-need to ask y-you som-something impor-important." I said breaking the silence.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I-I wa-want to train aw-away from the vi-village." I said.

"What?" my father asked confused.

"Kurenai ha-has already ta-taken ca-c-care of everything and I think i-it would be so much he-help for m-me as a nin-ninja." I replied.

"Let me get this straight,you want to leave konaha to train?" my father asked.

I nodded.

"How long?"

"A-as long a-as it ta-takes maybe a ye-year." I replied.

"A year away from home?"I dont think so hinata." my father said shaking his head.

Your pathetic,worthless,a waste of air. Neji's words echoed louder in my head.I couldnt take it.I stood up hitting my hands against the table.

"If you wont let me go you might as well kill me!" I cried."Because my dream is to be stronger and be someone noticable and if I cant strive to be that person there is no use in living."

A look of shock shot across my father's face and he didnt say anything for awhile.

I sat back down shaking from anger sadness and fear.

"Father forgive me for yelling but please let me go."

"You really want this?" my father said standing up.

I nodded."Almost more than anything." i said my mind wandering to Naruto,I wanted to be like him.

"Then you may go." he said.

I stood there not believening the words that had came out of my fathers mouth.A smile shot acroos my face and I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Th-thank you." I said buring my face in his chest.

"Listen Hinata your going has consequences,when you comebck I may need a favor you must promise you'll agree to it."

I moved back a bit.

I began to think._It couldnt be that bad.What type of favor could my father want?_

I nodded. I agree.

The rest of that day i spent packing.The next day i said goodbye to all my friends.

"Your leaving!" Naruto cried.

I nodded.

"I-it wi-will only be a ye-year." I said.

"That's a long time." Naruto said scratching his head."But your going for a good cause." he added.

I smiled.

"Um Naruto...

"Huh?'

"Im gonna m-miss- you." I mumbled to low for him to hear.

"Huh what did you say Hinata?" he asked.

I shook my head."Nothing."

"Hey you know what take this." Naruto said handing me a small black polished rock.

"I found it a while ago but you can have it as a gift when you come back i may be Hokage and it'll be worth something." he said winking.

I smiled."Thank you Naruto."I said taking the stone from his hands.

"Your welcome." Naruto replied.

That night I couldnt sleep from the excitment.I couldnt wait for the next day.

The next morning after breakfast I stood outside waiting for my father.He was supposed to walk me to meet Kurenai and then she would take me away from the villiage to meet with a trainer Tsunade had found for me.

I sat on the porch for about five minutes my father still hadnt come out so i decided to take a walk around.

I stood up an inched forward.

"So your trying to be something?"

I jumped and looked around.

Neji stood there leaning agaisnt a tree.A smirk on his face.

"I'll never be something but I will be someone." i replied."Why do you care?"

Neji shrugged and stepped off the tree.

"Here!" he said stomping his foot down on the ground.

I jumped back a bit.

"I'll plant a tree here and when you return I will fight you by it and we'll see just how much your worth." he said before turning his back to me.

"I-acc-accept your challenge." I said.

Neji grunted and walked away just as my father came outside.

"Are you ready Hinata?" he asked.

I nodded.

* * *

The next year consisted of heavy training.My sensei Daiskai was very strict.He didnt beliveve in rest until your body absoulutly demanded it.

I got only 4 hours of sleep everynight and little food.He neevr took it easy on me because I was a girl he said we were both human and pain was pain.

After a year Daiskai sensei decided I wasant ready to return home and requested I stay 2 more years.My father agreed.

After the 2 years had passed Daiskai sensei and me fought on final battle.Although he won I was very close to winning.

(_end of flash back)_

Just to think that had all been so long ago.I had changed so much.I was now 15.

My hair had grown longer it now reached my elbows.I wore it the same in the front but the back I put in a ponytail.I also wore my head band on my head instead of around my neck.

I had lost my stutter and I was less shy.Being with Daiskai sensei had made me kinda boyish.I was afraid I walked like a man now.

The stone Naruto gave me hung around my neck as a necklace.I would never loose it.Once Daiskai sensei had taken it away from me because I kept falling asleep in training.He said he would only give it back

to me if I could take it from his hand.I did it in one try.

I stood up.

"Hinata?"

I glanced up and there stood my father.He looked amazed.

"Father." I said running to him and hugging him.

"I missed you sooo much!" i said.

"You've gotten stronger." he said.

"What?" I said pulling away."How can you tell?"

"You nearly crushed me." he said laughing.

I laughed too.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Im not so sure." Naruto left after you to train he's been back for year now,and Sakura well...lady Tsunade has been training her."

I nodded."I see." "Well what about Kiba and Shino?" I asked.

"Well they've also gotten stronger and like you they look diffrent." he said ruffling my hair.

"And that Akamaru is huge!" he added.

I smiled."Akamaru huge?" That's strange."

"What's strange is standing infront of my daughter after 3 years and seeing her look so diffrent."

I shrugged."Im not that diffrent." i said.

"You speak diffrently."

I blushed he must be talking about my stuttering.

"What about Neji?" I asked changing the subject.

"You'll have to see about that for yourself." he said patting my head."But for right now I want you to get some rest."

He grabbed my bags and carried them to my room.

I plopped down on my bed.Man how I had missed this place.

I closed my eyes and told myself when I wake up I would go and see everyone.

* * *

O.k this is the end of this chapter.Please review.This was just the introduction the interesting stuff should start next chapter. 


	2. Meeting again

I sat up yawned and stretched. I glanced out my window expecting to see the light of a new day but instead I saw the darkness of night.

I felt like I had slept for so long. I looked at my clock. It read 7:38pm.I had only been asleep for 4 and half hours.

I guess I had gotten used to sleeping little.

The sun had just set I could tell. I stood up and put on my jacket then ran downstairs.

"Hinata where are you going?" my father asked.

"I want to go out side for a bit pleaaaaase I'll be back before 8:00 I promise." I said my hand on the door knob.

"I think you should rest." my father said his head down.

"Dont worry about me ive rested more than enough." I said opening the door and running outside before I could even get permission.

I had to see everyone I couldnt take the suspense. I ran at full speed towards Naruto's house.

Suddenly I hit straight into someone really hard. We both flew to the ground. I looked under me.

Just my luck it was none other than Neji.

"I'm sorry!." I said still over him. Are you o.k.?" I didn't see you I-

"Just get off of me." he said pushing me back.

I stood up straight and reached out my hand to pull him up but he ignored me and helped himself up.

"I see your the same clumsy and-

Neji stopped as he eyed me for the first time in 3 years.

I eyed him too. I couldn't believe it he looked soooooo diffrent.He was taller and his hair was much longer.

He looked so much like his father.

Neji continued to stare at me in silence. I began to to feel self concious.Blushing I stepped back a bit.

"Did you see the tree?" he asked.

I nodded.

"In three days we fight there." he said as he turned and walked away.

I watched him go. He was different still mean but not as much as before.

I touched the stone of my necklace and continued to walk down the street."Hey watch it!" someone yelled as a ball shot pass my head.

I turned around and saw Konahamaru and his friends.

"Hinata?" he said his eyes wide.

I nodded.

"I thought you were a guy since you walk like one and all." he said scratching his head.

I rolled my eyes. ⌠I missed you too." I replied.

"You're not Hinata!" Hinata wouldn't talk to me like that!" he said eying me.

"I am Hinata." I said.

"Your-Your diffrent." he said.

I smiled and patted his head. ⌠So are you." I said glancing at my watch which read 7:49pm.

"I have to go." I said waving and running on.

"Bye!" Konahamuru said running after his ball.

As I ran i caught a glimpse of a boy in orange and black. I stopped.

"Naruto." I said leaning over. I was out of breath.

"Hinata?"

I stood up straight and saw him for the the first time after the 3 years I had left. He was taller and more handsome.

His hair was darker and he seemed more mature.

"You... "I said unsure of what to say to him. I didn't expect this meeting to be so awkward.

"Wow Hinata you sure look different!" Naruto said loudly.

Yep he was the same old Naruto.I found I wasn't so shy around him as before.

"It's been 3 years what did you expect." I said smiling.

"I don't know I thought you would change but not this much you look like a new person with your hair and all."

"You look different too." I said.

Naruto shrugged.

"You still have that?" he asked pointing to my necklace.

I blushed.

"It was a gift." I said.

"I'm still not hokage." Naruto said adjusting his head band. ⌠But one day I will be." he said.

I glanced at my watch again.7:56pm.

"Naruto I really have to go I just wanted to see everyone tonight but I have to be home by 8:00 so i'll see you tomorrow o.k." I said waving and running back towards home.

I felt like an idiot. But I had to see Naruto that night that was the only way I could sleep easily.

I busted through the door to my house just as the clock hit 8:00pm.

* * *

I spent the next day re acquainting myself with everyone. There were a million chorus's of "Wow you look different." or "You changed." 

Everyone had changed.Sakura was much stronger now that she had been trained by Tsunade.

Shikimaru was a chinin,Kiba looked sooooo different and he was also stronger,Shino also looked older and had gotten stronger,Ino had learned a few

new jutsu's,Choji's hair was long(longer than mines)and he had lost a bit of weight.

Everyone was different.

Sasuke...he wasn't here. When I asked Sakura about him she just got queit and looked sad. I didn't dare ask Naruto.

After we all said hi Naruto suggested we all go out for ramen I was pretty hungry and I guess so was everyone else because they all agreed.

After that the sun had begun to set and I had to get home. Everyone split up to go home.

I would have walked home with Naruto but he asked Sakura if he could walk her.

I didn't want to just barge over and say can you walk me too?

I began my walk home. I wasn't exactly happy nor was I sad but for some reason anger was boiling up inside of me.

I heard the sound of heavy water near me and I looked up to see the river. The water was very high this time of year.

I couldn't believe it after all these years Naruto still didn't get a clue. He was still stuck on Sakura who was stuck on Sasuke who was stuck on himself.

"Naruto you're so stupid!" I cried yanking off the necklace and holding it in my hand.

I clinched it tight in my fist.

My mind rushed to all the training I had done trying to be strong like Naruto and only for him to look past me and turn to sakura.

_I hate you._

What happened next was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I threw the necklace towards the river.

As it flew closer and closer I realized the mistake I was making and I flung towards it.

My fingers were just in reach of it I would have caught it but I bumped into someone(just my luck).

I heard a loud crash as a green vase hit the ground. I wasn't concerned about it all i saw was the necklace hit a rock and the stone fell from it into the water.

Tears began to form in my eyes. You idiot!" I cried looking up to see who I had bumped into. I was half expecting Neji but who i did she took me by surprise.

Gaara stood in front of me. I was to angry to be afraid."My necklace!" I cried. ⌠It's your fault!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. ⌠You threw that necklace."

"Yeah but if you hadn't been in the way I could have caught it." I said.

Gaara pointed to the ground. ⌠That vase has been passed down for generations you broke It." he said annoyed.

"I DONT CARE!" I cried turning my back to him and running away.

He could have killed me then and I wouldn't have cared if he did I didn't feel like living.Unfortunantly Gaara didn't kill me.

I glanced back before I he was out of eyesight. He had bent down to pick up the broken glass.

I knew I should turn back and help. The vase was important and it was my fault it broke but I just didn't feel like it.

I continued on my way home. It didn't hit me until after I was in bed. _Why was Gaara in the leaf village?_

I decided I would ask my father tomorrow.

* * *

O.k. that's the end of this chap. I still haven't gotten to the favor yet(sorry)I will get to it next chap for sure.  
Thanks for all your reviews. Please continue to read and review. 


	3. The favor

_I stood by the blossom tree I was waiting for something for someone. The snow was beautiful and covered the entire ground._

_My hair was down and I wore none of my ninja gear. It was just me._

_"Please come." I chanted lowly. I kept glancing around as if I were waiting for someone._

_Day turned to night and I still stood there unmoved waiting._

_Suddenly a person in a black hood appeared. He walked slowly towards me. My eyes widened._

_I ran to it as fast I could and threw my arms around it._

_The person didn't move then suddenly it raised its hands to remove it's hood._

_It was-_

I woke up just at that moment.

"What a strange dream." I said reaching my hand to touch my necklace but it wasn't there.

_Where was my necklace?_

I jumped off the bed and removed my pillow, Then my sheets, then I looked under my bed.

Still I didn't see my necklace.

_Where was it?_

I tried to think when I last had it. Then I remembered last night when i had thrown it.

That was stupid.

Then I remembered Gaara.He could have killed me last night. I was so rude. But Gaara like

everyone else had changed.In my rampage I had noticed his eyes. They were much friendlier.

But that still didn't answer why he was in the leaf village.

I ran downstairs to find my father but instead I found a note that read.

"I went to a meeting. I didn't want to wake you since you were sleeping so soundly."  
-Your Father

I put read the note three times before heading back upstairs. Once upstairs I began to unpack my things

for the first time since I had been back.I pulled out my training outfit and smiled.

It reminded me so much of Daiskai sensei. He had designed it himself after reading one of Jiraya's stupid perverted books.

It was a black sleeveless shirt that tied around my neck and black shorts that were basically underwear if they had been an inch

shorter they would be and he had the nerve to put splits in them. Over the shorts was a black skirt that came 2 inches past the shorts and had a split on the left side and strings

hung from the stop of it. At first Jiraya suggested he make it white so that when it rains...well you know. But that was going to far even for Daiskai sensei.

I flung the suit on and looked in the mirror.

I remembered the first time I had seen it.Daiskai had handed it to me and told me to try it on.

I was very discouraged and afraid. I didn't want to wear it so I sat in the bathroom and cried for about an hour before he came to look for me.

When I finally put it on the shirt was kind of loose but now I filled it out.

I looked fine now all accept the empty space on my chest where the stone used to reside. I wanted my necklace back.

It was the only thing I had to remind me of Naruto.

I decided to take a walk. It was 9:00am and me and Daiskai sensei would usually take a walk at this time then eat breakfast.

I put my hair into a ponytail, tied my jacket around my waist, grabbed a bottle of water and ran outside.

Once outside I stared at the sky for a bit. Winter was coming and along with that would come the snow. Winter was my favorite season.

It was definitely more beautiful in Konoha than anywhere else. I had missed our winters terribly these past years.

I took a deep breath and began to run down the streets of Konoha..It was empty like it had been the first day i came back.

_Where was everybody?_ Maybe sleep.

After running for 30mins I ended up in the center of the village near Tsunade's office.

I stopped and took a drink of water. I looked up everyone was standing around in a crowd.

_What was going on?_

I ran over to see but I couldn't see past everyone. I spotted Neji amongst the crowd his arms were crossed as he stared on.

I walked up to him and whispered. "What's going on?"

He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was talking to him. Then his eyes fixed on what I was wearing he raised an eyebrow.

Then he sighed. "The Kazekage and his council here to speak with Tsunade see." he said moving back a bit so I could see into the circle.

_Whoa Neji sure had gotten nicer._ I had expected him to push me or something and walk away.

When I looked past Neji all I saw were sand village men dressed so that i could not see their faces. They were surrounding someone I couldn't quite see either.

Then it hit me. Maybe Gaara was here because he was one of the Kazekage's council memebers.He must be one of those guys in the wraps.

The Sand village men made their way into Tsunade's office still crowding the Kazekage like he was in danger or something.

Poor old guy probly smuthered.

The crowd around Tsunade's office began to break up. I sighed and started to head home but Neji yanked my arm and pulled me behind a Ramen shop.

"Ow." i said as he let go of my arm which was red._Dang Neji's grip was tight._

"The time when you regret promises you made is near." he said, his face was so close to mines I could feel his breath.

before I could reply he moved back and began to walk away.

He must have been talking about our fight.

"I'm not breaking any promises Neji!" I'm going to fight you!" I cried after him.

He just turned around and smiled devishly.

I wanted to run and up to him and punch him hard but I was too afraid to. Our fight by the tree would be to see who was better I don't think he would try and kill me.

Whereas if I punched him now he would surly do just that. But why be afraid I had gotten stronger.

But then again so had he.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice cried.

I turned around and saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." I said waving.

"Whoa what are you wearing?" he asked his eyes widening.

I blushed and began to untie my jacket from around my waist but in my hurry I dropped in the ground behind me.

I bent down to pick it up but Naruto did it faster. He reached his arms around me and picked up my jacket. We stood up at the

same time. His arms were still around me in his hands he held my jacket. He brought his hands up to my waist. I could feel light shivers in my body.

Taking the sleeves of my jacket he wrapped his arms around my waist to the front his fingers brushing against it. I began to blush.

He tied it around me.

"I asked what you were wearing I didn't say put your jacket on. Besides if I did why would you listen?" You look great!" he said giving me a thumbs up.

I was too shocked to reply. I dont know what it was but even though I had lost my shyness, whenever I was around Neji or Naruto I felt like a beggar in front of a king.

Especially in front of Neji the way he stared critiquing my every movement.

Naruto stood back up. "There now...nope I'm taking this from you." he said bending back down and un wrapping my jacket from my waist.

I would have stopped him but the moment his hand touched my waist again i was a sitting duck.

Naruto began running. "You won't be seeing this again!" he cried laughing.

"Naruto no wait!" I cried running after him.

We ran through the village laughing,Naruto waving my jacket over his head and me reaching my arms out to grab it.

Suddenly Naruto stopped. I stopped too. We had reached the river.

"I'm dropping it in there." he said pointing.

The moment those words left his mouth the scene from last night played through my head. I gasped.

Naruto turned around to look at me.

"Hinata." he said waving his hands in my face. "I was just kidding I wouldn't throw your jacket in there." he said.

"You'd never get it back if I did that and who knows what memories this holds for you." he said. "Besides I know

What it feels like to loose something in this river." he added a sad look in his eyes.

There was silence as Naruto turned around and for the second time that day wrapped his arms around my waist and tied my jacket.

"There." he said after he finished.

"Thank you Naruto." I said.

"No problem." Naruto said grinning.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"I have to do some training." Naruto replied.

"Do you mind if I come along?" I asked.

Naruto shrugged." I guess that would be cool you could be my water girl." he said jokingly.

"Hinata!" someone called.

I turned around and saw Neji standing behind me his arms crossed like always. Why was he here?

"Yes?" I said surprised to see him.

"Your father wants you back at the compound."

'Now?" I asked.

"Would I have come for you now if he didn't want you now?" Neji asked.

"Sheesh she didn't know." Naruto said.

Neji completely ignored Naruto's comment and continued to stare at me.

"Im coming." I said nodding at him then turning back to Naruto I said goodbye and followed Neji.

He walked fast at times I had to run to keep up with him.

"What does he want me for?" I finally asked.

Neji shook his head. "You talk to much." he remarked.

"And you don't talk enough!" I cried. I was fed up with him downing me.

Neji stopped walking and turned around to face me. We stared at each other neither of us saying a word.

"And I dont talk enough." he smirked turning back around and beginning to walk again.

"Wha-what wa-was I supposed to sa-say." I stuttered.

_Why was I beginning this stuttering thing again?_

"Just shhhh!" he said turning around and covering my mouth.

His hand was soft and warm unlike I imagined it to be. I didn't really notice earlier when he

grabbed my arm earlier.

I didn't move.Neji began to move his hand down my neck and on to my shoulder.

"Wha-what are y-you doing?" I asked.

Neji snatched something off my shoulder."Dont flatter yourself this was on you." he said opening his hand and revealing

a black spider the kind I had been afraid of since age 3 when I got bit by one.

I let out a deep breath."Oh...Thank you!" I said holding my head down. Normally I would have reached for my necklace and held it in my hand but it wasn't there.

Neji grabbed my wrist and yanked me along. "Hurry up!" he said.

I forced myself to run after him although I was tired from all the running I had did earlier.

Neji stopped when we got to the lotus tree outside my house.

I rushed inside without saying anything to Neji.

"Father." I yelled.

There was no answer.

I looked all around my house but I couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't home. Why would he send for me and not be home?

I decided to go to my room and finish unpacking. When I had pulled out my last book there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

My father entered my room he looked tired and worried.

"What's wrong?" Neji said you sent for me and I rushed home but-

"Sit down Hinata." My father said pointing to my bed.

I obeyed and sat down.

He took my hands and kneeled on the floor. "Do you remember that favor you promised me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The time has come for me to ask of it." I hate to ask you to do this but I know only you can you are a Hyuuga and you are strong." he said.

"What you want me to take care of Neji?" I joked.

My father shook his head and squeezed my hands tight.

"As you may already know the meeting between the Kazekage and Tsunade took place today." he began.

I nodded.

"Well the councilmen of the Sand Village suggested to ally their village with ours a marriage must be performed."

I didn't like where this was headed.

"You will marry the Kazekage Hinata."

I shook my head.

"No!" i cried. "I can't!" I can't marry him!"

"Listen you must do this it isn't only about you but your village." he explained.

I shook my head. "Why me?"

"You were chosen by Lady Tsunade."

"She choose me?"

My father nodded.

"But the Kazekage is some old man-

"Hinata I don't want to hear another word about it now he is on his way now get ready to come downstairs." He said standing up and walking to the door.

"But-

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you about this later." he said closing the door.

I sat still for what seemed like an hour.

_This wasn't fair! Me, I have to marry the Kazekage a man about 4 times my age who probly will die a year after our marriage_

_and all for Konoha. It just wasn't fair._

_There went my dreams of being with Naruto.There went my hopes of him ever loving me and if he did i would never find out_

_because he wouldn't tell a married girl he loved her._

I began to cry. _Why had I promised to do this?_

I removed my ninja band, wiped my tears and walked downstairs my eyes closed the entire time.

When my foot hit the bottom step I opened my eyes what i shocked me.

Gaara stood in my living room 3 of his council men behind him.

"Him!" I cried.

Gaara was the Kazekage? No way!

"You!" he said crossing his arms.

"I see you guys have already met." my father said smiling and then nudging me he whispered. "Give some respect."

I didn't know exactly what to do so i kneeled on my knees.

Gaara motioned for me to stand up.

"We'll leave you alone to talk." one of the council men said heading for the door. My father followed them leaving

Me and Gaara alone.

I didn't say anything. Nor did he. We just stared at each other for a few minutes.

I was too angry to say anything to him and he didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me either.

"I see we have nothing to say to each other." he said as he began to walk towards the door.

Right before he reached it he stopped without turning around he reached his hand out behind him it was shut tight in a fist.

"Here." he said opening his hand a bit. My necklace dangled from it. There was a new band around it made of real gold.

_How had he found it?_

I ran towards him and grabbed the necklace from his hand.

After I took he walked on to the door and turned the know.

"For the record I swear I will never again agree to something with out first checking it out it could be the worst mistake of your life." he said opening the door and exiting my house.

I should have ran after him and said thank you but my feet were frozen in place.

_What did he mean? Was he in the same predicament as me? Had he promised a favor as well?_

I studied the necklace. It was indeed the stone Naruto had given me 3 years ago.

I put it around my neck.

_Guilt shot through me. He had found my necklace that I had lost. I had broke his vase. We were to be married._

I ran towards threw door and there it open. I didn't see him or any of his council instead I saw my father he was smiling.

"How did things go?" he asked.

I sighed.

He glanced at my necklace.

"He gave you a gift?" he asked.

I touched the stone and nodded.

"Yes, yes he did."  
-------------

O.k that's the end of this chap. Please review.


	4. Giving up something precious

Later that night my father explained some more things to me.

Apparently me and Gaara were just engaged for right now. Our wedding would take place only after his 18th birthday.

During that time the wedding could be called off but not by our villiage.

There were alot more things to be filled in but he didnt know about them all yet.

After my father left my room I was left alone. I couldnt sleep. All I thought about was Gaara.

He wasant the same Gaara I had first seen 3 years ago at the chuunin exams. He wasant the same Gaara who had killed those 3 ninjas as me,Kiba,Shino and Akamaru watched from the bushes.

He wasant the same Gaara with eyes filled with terror and anger.

He was diffirent. His eyes were now filled with kindness and sorrow and some other emotions I couldnt queite read.

I couldnt believe I hadnt thanked him for returning my necklace.

It still amazed me that he found it. How long it must have took.Like Naruto said nothing that fell in that river was ever retrieved.

My mind wandered to Neji's words "The day when you regret promises you made is near."

Wait... did he know?

I threw my jacket on over my pajamas and rushed out my door running to Neji's house.

Once I got there I stood outside his window for a while. I noticed a blossom from the lotus tree had

blew over there were alot of them.I picked one up and put it in my jacket pocket.

Then I mustred my courage and picked up a small rock and threw it at Neji's window.

I waited awhile but there was no anwser. I picked up another one and just when I was about to throw it the window opened.

"What do you want?" Neji asked. He didnt look like he had been sleeping although it was 1:00am.

"I want to ask you something." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not gonna invite me inside?" I asked.

"You're welcome to climb in." he said shrugging.

I crossed me arms and looked at him hard.

"Like I said climb." he said walking away from the window.

I turned around and began to walk home.

Neji sighed and reached his arms out to help me up. "Give me your hand." he said.

After he pulled me into his room he motioned for me to sit on his bed while he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Go on." he said.

I looked around Neji's room. It was was plain and painted all white. A picture of his father hung on his wall.

"Hinata!" Neji said startling me. "Ask your question."

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?" I asked.

"You gotta be more specific." Neji replied his eyes still shut.

"Earlier you said something about the time I would regret promises I made."

"Oh that." Neji said smiling. "I meant just what I said."

"Stop playing around you- I stopped in mid sentence and stood up. "This was a stupid idea to come over and ask." I said shaking my head and storming towards the window.

"I see you got your precious necklace back." he said.

I stopped my hands on the window seal.

"You know that vase you broke it-

"How did you know about that?" I asked without turning around.

"I have my ways." Neji smirked. "As I was saying that vase was crafted by the first Kazekage."

It signified peace and freedom." It was originally white,but whenever a new Kazekage would rule it was apassed to them and they added a color to it and when they died there was a rose added to it."

"Now being the next kazekage Gaara is holder of the vase but with it being broke his color nor rose will be added."

Suddenly my heart shattered into a million pieces.

If Neji was telling the truth...

Tears began to drip down my eyes.

"Are you crying?" Neji asked it wasant with evil intent but I was so angry I didn't even notice that Neji was actually giving a care about my feelings.

"I have- Ihave to go." i said opening the window and leaping out.

I knew Gaara would be leaving Konoha early tommorro.

I checked my watch. it was 2:00am.

I ran down to the hotel with stopping for breath. When I reached it I ran inside,the hotel clerk was asleep so I just looked

on the sheet infron of her for Gaara's room.

It was labeled:

Sand villiager- 303 Sand villiager-301 Sand villiage-313

Gaara was in one of those rooms I just had to find out which one.

I ran upstairs until I got to the third floor. I didn't want to knock on the wrong door and wake up any of his council.

So I used my Byakugan to look through the doors. First I tried room 301. That wasant it.

Then I tried 303. Inside I could see Gaara,he wasant asleep instead he sat at a desk with the pieces of broken glass from the vase infront of him.

He held one piece in his hand as he examined it.

I felt a sharp pain in my head. I had to stop using the Byakugan. I rubbed my head with my hand and kncked lightly on the door.

I was out of breath and seriously needed to sit down.

There was no anwser. I was about to knock again when the door opened.

Gaara stood there with a stern expression on his face. When he saw me he looked a bit confused.

"I- Im sorry." was all I could say before collapsing.  
------------------

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in Gaara's hotel room. I sat up..

Apparently he had put me in his bed. As for him he had fallen asleep at his desk his head resting on one his crossed arm and the other lay stretched out in infront of him.

The pieces of glass were so close to his face but his left arm blocked them from reaching it.

I climbed out of the bed as queitly as possible. As I stood over him my heart began to beat fast.

I removed my necklace slowly and held it in my hand. Then I bent down and put it in Gaara's hand which was half open.

I took my own hand and closed it. "I know this is no repayment for the vase but...

Gaara twitched alittle but still didn't awake. He was either a hard sleeper or just extremly tired, after all he had been up at 2:00am when I got here.

I stood up and smiled. He was cute when he sleeped. He was breathing lightly. It reminded me of Naruto.

I noticed blood dripping from his face.

I bent down next to him and I could see a long cut on his cheek. It must have been from the glass he was laying so close to it.

Was he trying to put it back toghther again or something?

There was a strong sensation within me to wipe away the blood but I was afraid Gaara would wake up.

The feeling of sensation was greater than fear. I took my thumb and wiped away the blood.

Gaara twitched a bit and I could swore he was going to open his eyes but he didn't.

I let out a breath of relief and stood back up. I had to get home it was almost 5:30am. I tiptoed to the door and then stopped. I removed the blossom from my pocket

and tip toed back towards Gaara. I layed it on his face and rushed back to the door exiting and shutting it lightly.

When I got back to my house my father was up.

"Where have you been Hinata?" he asked.

"I was outside training." I lied.

My father nodded.

"Go get some sleep." he said sternly. I could tell he didn't believe my story but atleast he didn't press me for the truth.

I walked slowly up to my room and took off my jacket.

Then I fell straight on my bed and closed my eyes.

It had been a long night. I wondered if Gaara was still sleeping. What would he think when he woke up and saw I had left my necklace.

"Forgive me." I said hoping he could hear. -  
O.k that's the end of this chap. Please reciew. 


	5. Training

Thank you for all your reviews!  
BTW my comp is acting like crap so I am not able to use the edit and review section (boohoo)  
so this chap looks really plain.Please bear with me I hope it will be back to normal soon.

The next morning I woke up at 9:00. The first thing that came to my mind was the fight between me and Neji that would take place tommorrow.

I changed into my traing outfit and ran down stairs.

I had made up my mind that I wasant going to eat anything until after the fight took place. Daiskai Sensei had tried that on me once.

For 3 days I wasant allowed to eat anything just drink a half a glass of water in the morning and one at night.

On the 4th day we would fight each other if I won he would prepare a feast if I lost I still ate but only some nasty green stuff.

(Flashback)

"You can cut off a man's arms and legs but yet still he'd rather take that pain than go hungry for a month without death."

"Hunger is painful." "If you can learn to fight with that pain within you than you can fight through any situation."

"So no food for 3 days."

"What?"

(end of flash back)

I smiled.

"Good morning." my father said as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." i replied as I filled a glass halfway with water.

"Where are you going so early?" 

"I have to train." I replied taking a sip of water.

"You know I'm not going to press you about last night although I know you werent training." he said standing up.

I didn't look up. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Have a nice day." he said walking out of the kitchen.

My hands stung and my feet were sore. I had been training for hours nonstop. I really needed water and the pain of thirst made me angrier so I countinued to train.

After I could no longer go on I packed up my things and headed home.

"Hey Hinata!" I heard Naruto behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder. It seemed at that moment all the pain went away.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked.

"I was training." I said.

"Cool" Naruto said removing his arm.

I felt like I had been shot by 100 shurukin. Why did he have to move his arm.

I groaned.

"You don't look so good." he said.

"I'm fine." I said trying to force a smile.

"Yeah and I believe that." Naruto said walking ahead of me.

"Get on my back I'll carry you home." he said.

I froze. I didn't hear what Naruto said next I could only see his mouth moving but no words came out. I was in my own little world of happiness.

"Hinata or you listening?" Naruto said waving his hand in my face.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you I sorta blanked out."

"That's why I believe your in no condition to walk home."

I sighed and put my hands on Naruto's shoulders. Wow he had really gotten stronger.

Naruto took both of my legs on either side of him and lifted me up on his back and began to walk.

"Do you feel like telling me what exactly it is you're training for?" he asked.

"Uh-um it's nothing really I just felt like training today." I lied well not fully I did feel like training.

"O.k..." Naruto replied. I hoped he didn't think i was lying.

It was queit for a while. Neither of us said a word. I rested my head on Naruto's shoulder. This felt so weird.

"What did your father want yesterday?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to tell him just yet or maybe ever but I couldnt not say anything forever he would find out sooner or later.

"It was so-some bussiness matters that really didn't concern me but he said he'd rather have me present." I said lying again.

"Oh...sounds boring." Naruto said.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Gaara and his council left this morning, I wonder what they were here for I didn't get to speak to him."

"Him and Grandma Tsunade had a long meeting though." "What do you think it was about?"

"I don't know." I replied trying to keep from screaming. I didn't want to talk about Gaara.

"Hey we're here." Naruto said stopping.

I hopped off his back.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem that's what friends are for." he said giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled.

Friends that's all we were and probly all we'd ever be.

"Catch you later." he said waving as he ran out of view.

I waved back before turning around. Neji stood behind me his back against the lotus tree. In his left hand he held a small white box.

I screamed.

Neji smiled.

"You scared me!" I cried.

"You know whenever you loose something you gain something else." he said. "For example these lotus blossoms." Neji scooped up a handful of lotus blossom petals.

"This tree looses them every fall but every winter he gains better blossoms than before."

"You should never greive over loosing something who knows what you gain in return could change your life."

"Never forget that." he said throwing the box at me.

I caught it just before it hit me in the stomach.

"What's th-

Before I could speak Neji was beside me he dropped the blossom petals he held in his hand over my head.

"They fall like snow flakes daring yoy to count the time." he said.

"We fight tommorrow at 4:30am." he said passing me.

"Why so early?" I cried after him.

"That way your father won't be awake and no one will stop us." he said walking away.

Neji must really be serious about that. I was beginning to get alittle frightened.

"I won't hold back." he said.

"Don't worry you won't have to." I called.

Neji just put his hand in the air and sorta waved.

I sighed.

I had to win tommorrow. I looked down at the box. It was very light I wondered what was in it.

I opened it slowly. Inside was a charm braclet it had a white chain and only 1 charms on it.

I studied it. It was a small white dove with the words hope under it.

I held it in my hand for a while before looking up. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful with stripes of orange and red.

"Loose a necklace gain a braclet." I said smiling and walking inside. 

I woke up at 3:00am the next morning.

There was only a hour and a half until the fight. I walked down stairs slowly and drank a glass of water. My stomach groweled.

I was so hungry but I wasant going to eat.

I sat at the table and thought about the fight. I had learned a few new jutsus from Daiskai Sensei I would probly have to use them in the fight.

I thought maybe I should train but I needed to save all my energy for the fight.

I sighed and went upstairs and changed into a short sleeve gray shirt that covered my waist that buttoned in the front and some gray shorts. I decided it was best

to not to wear anyhthing loose that could be pulled or caught on anything.

Suddenly I heard a tap on my window. I opened it slowly and looked out.

Neji stood there with his arms crossed as usual.

"Hurry up." was all he said before walking out of sight. I guessed towards the lotus tree.

I glanced at the clock.  
\  
It was 4:29am.

I tiptoed downstairs and fast as I could and closed the door queitly behind me.

Once outside I could feel the cool air against my skin. Winter was near I could tell.

Winter was my favorite season. I loved the snow. It was o beautiful and innocent. When i imagined beauty I imagined it in snow.

When I reached the lotus tree like I suspected Neji was already there.

He looked me up and down. And once again I felt self concious in his stare.

"The braclet fits?" he asked pointing to my wrist.

I smiled.

"Yes!" It's so pretty! Thank-

"O.k let's over the rules." Neji said cutting me off.

There was silence. I didn't say anything instead I just looked at the ground. Neji was weird he could rude and insensitive at times and at others like yesterday he could be somewhat sweet.

But even when he was being sweet he scared me a bit. It was like it wasant real.

"Everything goes." Neji said finally.

"What about death?" I asked.

"If neccessary." he replied.

"Neccessary?"

"If you won't give up before death than...

Neji didn't finish. But it annoyed me that he was implying that I would loose.

"O.k let's begin." I said angrily.

O.k that's the end of this chap. Sorry to leave you hanging. Please review and I'll try and update soon. 


	6. 1,2,3, Fight!

Ah...The long awaited battle between Neji and Hinata.

Neji stood in his stance. I did the same.

Neither of us moved for a while. I didn't know if I should strike first or not.

If I struck first he would probly block any attack I make but if I wait for him to hit me...

Me and Neji continued to stare at each other. "O.k. this is getting old." I said as I began to do hand signs.

Daiskai Sensei had taught me a jutsu of invisibility. Right now was the perfect time to use it.

Once invisible I ran towards Neji and kicked him in the side of his face.

Then i fell to the ground, catching myself with my hand. I got back up quickly and went behind him. I had to take out his arm.

I kicked Neji my hardest in his right arm. He turned around and swung his left arm at me but I ducked and kicked him in his right arm again.

I was about to do it again but Neji caught my leg this time and kicked me in the stomach.

I flew back, hitting the tree and turning back visible.

Neji wiped the blood from his mouth.

"That was a useful jutsu, but it isn't going to work on me again." he said.

I smiled and stood up.

"As long as it did the first time I▓m pleased." I said.

A look of anger shot across Neji's face. He clinched his fists tight.

"You won▓t be talking for long." he said running at me.

He lifted his leg to kick but I ducked. Just when i did he kicked me with his other leg. I stumbled to the ground but quickly got up

before he could reach me again.

Neji ran for me again this time he had his hands clinched in a fist. He was faster much faster than before. I had no time to brace my self for his attack.

I noticed he was using his left arm. I guess I had done some damage earlier by weakening his right one.

Neji punched me in my chest. I flew back on to the ground.

Instead of coming after me Neji began running around in a big circle around me.

What was he doing? What ever it was I didn't like the look of it.

I sat up and breathed some air into my lungs. I stood up slowly.

Wow he hit hard! Much harder than before, but no matter Daiskai sensei hit harder.

I stood up and ran towards him. Neji stopped and back flipped back into the middle where I had been standing before.

"Your in the zone of my breathe elimination jutsu." he said smiling evilly.

"Wha-

Before I could ask questions I realized what this jutsu was. I couldn▓t breathe any longer.

I tried to take a breath but there was no air.

"Tell me when you quit." Neji said.

I wasn▓t going to loose I couldn▓t loose! I could hold my breath for as long as he could I bet.

Neji ran towards me once again. I did a substitution jutsu and appeared behind him. I kicked him in the back. He turned back and kicked me back I blocked it with my arm.

"Feeling light headed yet?" he asked.

"I your dreams." i said stepping back a bit.

Neji had said i was in the zone of his jutsu. Therefore I must be able to get out of it.

I began to back up slowly.

"Don't even bother trying to escape." Neji said as if he could read my mind.

"This barrier cannot be broken."

"Do you give up yet?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'd rather die."

Neji ran towards me yet again.

This was about to get serious. I was like a mouse stuck in a cage with a cat.

There had to be some way I could get him to let down the barrier.

I guessed that if he breathed then it would come down. So I had to make him breathe. That was going to be hard. I was pretty

sure he had practiced with this jutsu and could probly hold his breath for long periods of time.

Neji ran towards me. This could be fatal.

Think Hinata, think think think.

My mind quickly wondered back to a time when i was fighting Daiskai Sensei. He had told me that if everything failed

remember I'm beautiful. I had never quite got that until now.

I stood up straight.

"Hey Neji!" I cried. "Wanna know why I choose this shirt?' I said in my best bad girl voice which probly sounded like a dying animal

since I was in desprete need of air. I began to unbutton the shirt from the bottom.

Neji was almost at me and there was only one more button. I licked my index finger and slowly bought it down my chest until I reached the last button.

Neji stopped right in front of me.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It wasn▓t a long kiss just a peck.

Once I pulled back I was completely out of breath.

I gasped for air and surprisingly I took in some.

Neji was holding his arm and breathing hard.

I fell to the ground with my back turned to him as I rebuttoned my shirt and took deep breaths.

I couldn▓t believe he fell for that.

I smiled to myself.

"Idiot." Neji said without looking at me it was more in a teasing way not so much that he meant it.

"Perv." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Just button your shirt." he said crossing his arms.

I buttoned the last button and stood back up.

"I'm all done you can look now." I said teasing him more.

Neji just shook his head.

"Byakugan!" he said finally.

I wasant going to let Neji get the upper hand on me again.

I began to run towards him. I didn't mind him using the byakugan if he couldn▓t hit me there was no point.

I had a perfect open spot to do my gentle fist technique. Just as my hand was about to hit Neji I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

Neji was no longer in front of me but behind me. He had kicked me in the back of my neck which sent me flying forward.

I feel to the ground on my hands and knees.

I couldn▓t breathe. I could feel my hands and legs giving in and becoming numb.

"Ne-Neji." I said. "Wh-why...I- paralyzed I-

Neji stood behind me. I imagined his arms crossed as usual with a grin on his face. But then I couldn▓t be sure.

My vision was blurry and I could barley move. I couldn▓t continue to fight. This was it.

"Neji I-

Before I let the word quit slip from my mouth I caught a glimpse of the bracelet Neji had gave me.

I read the word hope.

I couldn▓t just give up...but my body wouldn▓t move.

I took a deep breath and stood up my back still to him.

"You almost made me quit." I said clinching my fist. "But I just thought of something, loosing to you again would be like dying so I'm here to fight to the death!"

With those words I turned around and lunged my fist at Neji's face just as he was blocking it I punched him hard in the stomach then bought my knee up to his chin, then taking my elbow I hit his head back downwards.

Then appeared behind him and kicked him in the back before h could fall forward I was in front of him again.

I did my gentle fist attack.

By this time Neji's face was bleeding and his body looked limp.

But I wasant stopping. I raised my hand to hit him again but he kicked me back.

I slid on back on my knees and hand.

Neji still stood. He was breathing hard as blood dripped from his mouth.

I was very tired and my body was shutting down I had used to much chakra.

But even still I couldn▓t give up.

There was only one move I could do to finish this battle but it was too risky.

Daiskai Sensei had taught me a jutsu that allowed me to go through someone▓s body and shut down there organs, but it was fatal to me as well.

During the process my heart would stop and there was a 35 chance of it catching back up again.

For someone from my sensei's clan there chances were 100.

I didn't want to kill Neji although I believe he would kill me. I just wanted to win.

There was a way I could go through his body and shut down his chakra gauge and knock him out. Bu this left me with a 25 chance of living.

Daiskai's words echoed through my head.

"You only live once - but if you work it right, once is enough."

I smiled.

"Once is enough." I said aloud as I stood up.

Neji was still standing in the same spot. This was my chance.

I began to do the hand signs.

"Fatal death jutsu!" I cried.

What happened next I don't exactly know.   
O.k that's the end of this chap please review. Sorry to leave you hanging once again.  
But it's kind of fun.(lol)  
Don▓t be mad! 


	7. the aftermath of battle

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. The scent of oils filled the air.

I sat up slowly and glanced around. My dresser was filled with flowers and cards.

Why were people sending me cards?

Just then I remembered my fight with Neji.

I'm not dead. No way.

I felt movement on my bed so I looked down and saw Sakura. She sat in a chair infront of my bed but her head was resting on my bed.

Why was she here?

"Sakura?" I whispered.

Sakura rubed her eyes and sat up. "Hinaa?" You're awake!" she cried as she hugged me.

Just then my door busted open and my father entered.

Sakura stepped out of the way so he could get to me.

My father squeezed me tight,tighter than I had ever been squeezed before.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." he said."What were you thinking going and fighting Neji?"

"It was a promise and I had to fufill it." I said.

My father pulled away from me and put his arms on my shoulders.

"Did I win?" I asked.

My father shook his head.

"It was a draw." I opened the door to see what all the comotion out side was and all I saw was you and Neji hit the ground

at the same time and neither of you got back up again."

I sighed.

A draw. I didn't want a draw I wanted to beat Neji. Speaking of Neji where was he?

"Where's Neji?" I asked. "Is he-is he o.k?"

My father nodded. "He's been o.k since the day of the battle it was just you who's condition was servere."

"Sakura has been over everyday for the past 5 days and you've been showing little progress of healing."

"I've been out for 5 days?"

My father nodded.

"That's maybe why I'm so hungry." I said holding my stomach.

"Oh that reminds me." he said standing up. "I'll go get your dinner."

I watched my father leave the room then I turned to Sakura.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." she replied giving me a thumbs up. "I'm proud of you for drawing with Neji, you really have gotten stronger."

"You damaged him pretty badly, I had to heal him too."

"I just wish I would have won." I said queitly.

'Winning isn't everything." Sakura said sitting back down in the chair beside my bed.

"I know but winning to him is." I said standing up and walking to my dresser.

I looked at all the flowers and cards. Kiba had sent me a dog charm that said fluffly. I could put it on my bracelet.

Shino had sent me flowers and a card.

Ino Shikimaru and Choji had sent me the biggest boquet of roses I had ever seen.

Rocklee and TenTen even sent me cards and flowers.

There was a single white rose that lay on the dresser to the side.

I picked it up.

"Who sent this?" I asked turning to Sakura.

"That was from Neji." she replied.

I stared at the rose.

Neji had sent this? We had just fought and he sent me a rose. That was sweet of him.

I smiled and brought the rose to my nose. It smelled so beautiful.

"When did he send it?" I asked.

"Just today I think." she said. "He came and checked on you everyday when I was here."

My father opened the door. He had a tray in his hands. I dropped the rose back on the dresser and sat in my bed. He set tyhe tray infront of me.

"Eat it all." he said.

"Don't worry I wont leave a crumb." I said as I slurped down the ramen.

My father left the room again. He said he had to take care of some buisiness and when I finished eating to get some rest.

I thought I had enough rest but he begged the differ.

Sakura watched me as I ate.

Just then a thought accured to me. What had Naruto sent? Not that he had to give me anything but still...

"Um...Did Naruto send anything?" I asked.

Sakura smiled. "He sent the ramen you're eating."

I smiled too. Naruto was so weird.

"Guess what?" Sakura said after I had finished eating.

"What?" I asked.

"You know I'm Tsunade sama's apprentice right?"

I nodded.

"Well I overheard her talking and I know why the Kazekage was in town last week."

I gulped.

"The council suggested that in order to keep peace between our villiages there should be a marriage." I don't know exactly who they choose to marry

Gaara but whoever it is I feel sorry for her and at the same time I envy her."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well I feel sorry for her because who dosen't want to marry for love." She has no choice but to marry him."

"But then I envy her because she gets to make him smile."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed. "Love can make anyone smile." she said.

"But they aren't marrying for love.' I said.

Sakura shrugged. "Nevertheless I still envy her."

"I just hope things work out." It looks as though both parties are being forced into this. I saw Gaara's face when he left the meeting.

I dont think he wants to go through with this." But what i don't get is why he just won't say he won't do it." His council cannot

rule him." Sakura stood up and looked at my clock.

"It's late I gotta go but if I happen across any new scoop you'll be the first to know." she said giving me a thumbs up.

"Get well soon." she said as she left my room.

After Sakura left I was alone in my room. My head hurt alittle.

Gaara didn't want to marry me in the first place and I had just made it worse. I wanted to scream loudly.

But I didn't want to worry my father. I needed someone to talk to.

I picked up the phone in my room and dialed Kiba's number.

"Hello." I said when he anwsered.

"Hinata you're o.k?" he asked.

"Yes." I said nodding although I knew he could'nt see me.

"You had everyone worried." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said in a whisper.

"Did you get the gift me and Akamaru sent?"

"Yes it was so cute!" I said. "And the funny thing is I just got charm bracelet."

"Akamaru picked it out he said you'd like it."

"Tell him thanks." I said.

"You can tell him, hold on I'm gonna put him on."

I waited as Kiba found Akamaru who should'nt have been hard to find considering he was a giant now.

"O.k here he goes." Kiba said.

"Hey Akamaru! Thanks for the bracelet." I said.

Akamaru let out a series of barks which made me smile. It felt good to really smile. I was happy.

"Did you hear him?" Kiba asked.

"How could I not?" He's so loud."

"He said he missed you and he knew you wouldn't die that's why he gave you the bracelet."

"So that's why you sounded so calm when I called." i said.

"I sounded calm?" he asked.

"Heck yeah!" I cried.

Kiba kinda laughed. "Well honestly I'm kinda anxious to see what's going on this weekend." he said.

"What are you talking about?' I asked.

"Well 2 days ago Tsunade Sama said that this weekend when the Kazekage and his council come again she was hosting some kinda competition between the the leaf villiage ninjas."

"She won't tell us what but she just said Gaara and his siblings would be judging and it'll be fun."

"I wonder what's going on." I said.

"Me too." Kiba replied. "I want to be prepared but I don't know what to be prepared for."

"Do we all have to compete?" I asked.

"Yep." he replied.

I sighed. "Atleast she said i'll be fun."

"You're right no reason to worry." But hey look I gotta go feed Akamaru I'll see you tommorrow o.k?"

"O.k." "It was nice talking to you." I said.

"You too." Kiba said. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you." I said before saying goodbye again and hanging up the phone.

After I hung up I took a bath. I had been in the same clothes since the fight and I was kinda sweaty.

After I came out the tub I changed into my favorite pajamas and brushed my hair.

I felt so much better after talking to Kiba.

Gaara was coming this weekend which was in 2 days. For some reason I was looking forward to it. I didn't know if he was mad at me or not but

I wanted to know.

I couldn't have him mad at me forever. Especially if we were to be married.

I put my hair in a ponytail and turned off the light and layed in my bed. I couldn't seem to fall asleep though.

After an hour of twisting and turning I sat up. I needed fresh air.I grabbed the rose Neji gave me off the dresser and snuck downstairs. My father was asleep on the couch with a folder in his hand.

I put a blanket over him and snuck out the door.

Once outside I went to the lotus tree and looked at it. I could smell the blossoms on the ground.

There were nearly anymore left on the tree.

I just couldn't wait until it snowed.

I glanced over at Neji's house. I had a strong erge to go over there. Maybe see how he was doing and all.

He was probly angry with me but...then why would he send me the rose.

I slowly over to his window and picked up a small rock. I threw it lightly at the window.

There was no anwser.

So I threw another. Neji came to the window. When he saw me a surprised look shot across his face.

"Hinata?" he said surprised.

I smiled and held the rose infront of me.

Neji blushed.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Neji reaached out his arm and pulled me inside for the second time this week.

Neji directed me to sit on his bed.

I sat down.

"When did you regain conciousness?" he asked.

"A few hours ago." I said.

Neji nodded.

"It was a draw." I said.

"I know." he replied.

"You're not angry? I asked.

He shook his head. It's just a sign that I need to get stronger. If I can't beat my little cousin than how can I beat anyone else.' he said.

"Do you wanna have a rematch?" I asked.

Neji shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Did you see your father's face everyday when he came to check on you." He was beyond worried for your life." To have the burden of taking your life away and causing him that much pain and sorrow...

"He was really that worried?"

Neji nodded.

There was silence for a bit.

"That jutsu you used before the battle ended...where did you learn it?" he asked breaking the silence.

"My sensei." I said.

Neji didn't say anything about that.

"Um...Neji...the real reason i came here was to thank you and ask you a favor as well."

"What do you want?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you have any idea how to make a clay vase?"

Neji stared at me for awhile.

"You want to make a new vase to replace the one you broke of Gaara's?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked opening my eyes.

He shrugged. "Why do you care so much about what Gaara thinks of you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I just do."

"You're lying." I he said.

I sighed.

"I can't tell you why.' I said.

"I don't really care it just bugs me to see you so...forget it." You can forget about the vase too."

"Neji!" I cried.

"Go to sleep it's late." he said opening the window and motionng for me to leave.

"I'll...I'll teach you that jutsu if you help me make a vase." I said.

Neji was silent. His back was still turned to me and his hands on the window sill.

"Deal?" I asked.

Neji turned to me and stared me in the eyes.

"When do you need this vase finished?" he asked.

"Before Gaara returns to visit again." I replied.

"When is that?"

"In 2 days."

There was silence as we stared at eachother.

"Deal." he said finally.

"Thank you!" I cried hugging him tight.

"Go to sleep." he said again as he pushed me away.

"Yes sir." I said rushing to the window and jumping down. As was almost home when I heard Neji call my name.

I stopped and turned around.

"Tommorrow at 5:00am we begin so like I said go to sleep."

I smiled.

"O.k o.k I'm really going to sleep." I said waving and running on home.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k that's the end of this chap. please review! I know Gaara hasn't been in these last few chaps but he'll be making his appearance soon maybe after the next 2 chaps. 


	8. Making a vase

Thanks for all your reviews Some GaaraxHina will be coming soon.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock at 4:30am.

I showered and put my hair in 2 braids and changed into a white tea shirt and black baggy pants. Then I ate breakfast.

I left a note for my father telling him I was going out to with Neji to do some crafts.

After that waited outside for Neji.

I couldn't wait to begin making the vase. I couldn't sit still. Instead I walked in cirlcles.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked from behind me.

I turned aroun and blushed. Neji stood there with his arms crossed. He had a bucket on the ground beside him

I wondered what it was for.

"I don't know I'm just excited." I said. "So what do we do first and why are we up so early?' I asked.

"First we have to collect clay." he said.

"What?" I thought we were gonna use the wheel and-

"We are but we can't do that without clay can we?" Neji said interuppting me.

I put my finger to my chin. "I guess your right." I said. I had never really thought of that.

When I imagined making a vase I just imagine the making it part never collecting clay.

_Why had I worn a white shirt._

Neji grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there?" he said.

I follwed Neji queitly for the rest of our trip. We stopped at a old pond. The water had mostly dried out so it was really low.

"We're here." he said setting down the bucket.

I looked around. "Where's the clay?" I asked.

"You're standing on it." Neji said.

Take your shoes off and help me collect some." he said.

I sat down on a big rock that was near by and removed my shoes slowly.

Then I stood back up and stood by Neji.

The clay was cold and felt weird against my feet.

Neji began removing clay from the ground and putting it in the bucket.

Aren't you gonna get a certain color?" I asked.

"Why not just blend them all toghther and whatever color that makes is the vase's color." he said.

'You're lazy." I said bending down.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"We're not using this clay anyway." he said.

"We're not?" I asked standing up. "Then what are we doing here?"

"After we collect the clay it has to sit for awhile." We won't be done in two days." I do already have clay though so we'll use that."

"So why are we doing this now?" I asked.

"This is to replace the other clay we're using." he said. "Now stop asking stupid questions and work."

Me and Neji collected clay for about 30 more minutes.

Finally Neji said we had gotten enough. By this time my shirt had a big brown stain on the front and I'm sue my pants did too.

I had fell mutiple times on my butt and face so there were stains everywhere. The funny thing was I was tripping over nothing.

Neji helped me up several times.

"Your a mess." said. he was was completly clean only his hands were stained with clay.

He bent down and washed his hands in the low water.

I stood behind him.

I had the erge to do somehthing crazy.

I tiptoed up behind him and pushed him in.

Neji fell face first into the water.

He sat up slowly and looked at me his face red with anger. I couldn't help but laugh. I could have sworn he was going to start yelling or something but instead he forced a smile.

"Laugh all you want but atleast help me up." he said holding his hand out.

I reached for Neji's hand he grabbed mines tightly and yanked me in beside him.

I sat up. My hair was drenched in muddy water.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" I said.

Neji laughed.

I laughed too. I had made Neji laugh. Not just a smirk but a real laugh. I was good.

Neji looked so cute when he laughed.

"O.k enough playing around we have to get back home." he said standin up and reaching his hand out to help me out as well.

I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"This stuff is so squishy." I said mushing clay between my fingers.

"You're not going to wash your hands?" Neji asked.

"Not yet." I said rubbing my hands toghther. This reminded me of when I was a child. I used to love playing in the mud.

But I had grown up so much since then. I forgot how fun it was.

Neji picked up the bucket and began walking. I followed him silently.

When we reached home I told him i had to check in with my dad before coming over and beginning the real work.

I opened the door to my house.

My father was in the living room sitting down with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Where have you been?" he asked when he saw me.

"Me and Neji were at the old pond." I said.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"We were collecting clay and-

"Hinata you must realize you're about to be married you cannot be running around with boys."

"He's not a boy he's Neji!" I cried.

"He's still a boy Hinata." My father said a stern look on his face. "I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea abut you two."

"By the way Gaara, his sibling and council are coming to Konoha this weekend." This time you must spend more time with him."

I just stared at my father. I was too upset to say anything. It wasan't that I didn't want to spend time with Gaara I just didn't want to be told to do so.

And I saw nothing wrong with hanging around Neji.

"Oh." My father said as if he was just remembering something. "How did you get so dirty?" he asked.

I looked down at my shirt and pants then shrugged and ran to my room.

Once I got there I sat on my bed debating on whether to sneak out to Neji's or not. I changed into another shirt that showed my waist and had three buttons in the front.

Suddenly I heard the sound of something hitting my window.

I jumped up and walked over to my window and opened it.

Neji stood outside.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

I glanced back at my room door.

"Just a second." I said running downstairs. My father still sat on the couch.

"I'm going over to Neji's." I said running towards the door.

"Hinata you ca-

"I said I would marry Gaara not that I would stop hanging around my friends,besides I don't have long before I move to the sand villiage." I said interrupting him.

My father looked like he was about to yell but then he paused and stared up at the ceiling.

"What are you guys doing over there?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." I said kissing him on the cheek before running out the door.

Neji stood by my window waiting.

"Come on." he said when he saw me.

I followed him to his basement. Inside it was dark and cold. I wished I had wore a sweater.

Neji moved a few boards from a corner and pulled out a apinning wheel used to make vases.

"It was my fathers." he said before I could ask any questions.

I nodded.

"Sit down." he said pulling out a chair and setting it infront of the wheel.

I sat down as directed.

Neji took some clay from the bucket and put it on the wheel. He showed me how to spin the wheel with my foot and craft the vase.

He stood behind me and whenever I would mess up he would make me stop and get up so he could fix things.

Then he would let me finish where I had left off. It was actually pretty fun and Neji was a great teacher.

I put my foot on the wheel once again.

"Your hands." Neji said from behind me. He bent down and rested his head on my shoulder and took his hands and moved them slowly down my arms.

My body became hot all of a sudden and I held my breath. The way his hands moved was so gentle yet firm.

Chills went through my body like sharp needles.

Neji's hands made their way to mines and moved them along the vase.

"Make them more fragile." You can't be hard remember a vase is for beauty." he said his voice was right in my ear and I could feel his breath.

I nodded.

"You think you got it?" he asked.

I nodded again. I wasan't able to speak.

"Good." he said standing back up straight and removing his arms.

I wished he would put them back. After he stepped back I was a icesicle. It was cold again.

I tried messing up on the wheel purposly but he didn't touch me that way again.

"You did good." Neji said after we decided we had done enough work for the day.

The vase was nearly done and already pretty. I had never seen the original vase Gaara had held but I knew the colors were beautiful.

"Thanks.' I said smiling. "You're a great teacher."

Neji blushed.

"You're really helping me out." I said.

"No problem as long as you keep your end of the deal." Neji said pushing the wheel back into the cornor.

"Don't worry I will, but we can't begin until Monday because this weekend I'm busy." I said.

Neji stared at me in silence. Then he walked out the basement door.

_Was he mad at me? Man he had more mood changes than a girl._

I ran after him.

"Neji wait!" I called.

Neji stopped with out turning around.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why do you want to please him so badly?" he asked.

I could tell he was talking about Gaara.

"I broke his vase and you know how important it was." I replied.

"You gave him your necklace." he said his back still turned to me.

I didn't know what to say. I ran infront of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Move out of the way." he said angrily.

I took my hands which still had clay on them and rubbed them on his face.

"Smile Neji!" I said before running.

Surprisingly Neji ran after me and grabbed me from behind .

I shreiked.

He lifted me on his shoulder and turned my body around.

"What are you doing?" I cried as he he stormed back into the basement still holding me.

Once we were back inside the basement he dropped me on the floor and stuck his hands in the bucket and rubbed clay all in my hair.

I was so surprised.

I sat up and stuck my hand in the bucket then smudged it on his shirt with my hands.

Neji stared at me then stuck his hands in the clay again and rubbed them all over my face and down my shoulders.

I grabbed the bucket and dumbed it over his head.

Then we both started laughing.

"We look like idiots." he said.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked poking my lip out.

Neji shrugged.

"We just wasted alot of clay." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I guess you should be mad at me."

Neji shook his head. "Just be back tommorrow so we can finish the vase." he said.

I nodded then stood up.

_How was I gonna explain my clothes to my father again._

* * *

The next day me and Neji worked on the vase until it was completed.

It was so beautiful I couldn't believe I had made it.

It looked like I had brought it from some antique shop. Neji had really worked to make it wonderful.

I thanked him and assured him I would teach him the jutsu.

After that I went shopping for something to wrap the vase in. I stopped at a gift shop and went in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Ino. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"I'm looking for a nice bag." I said.

"Oh you should use buy one of these." she said pointing to a brown paper bag with some weird kinda design on it ribbons hung from the it they were brown and soft.

"It' so beautiful!" I said picking it up.

"Who are you shopping for?" she asked.

"I'm surprising someone." I said.

Ino nodded.

"Oh thank you for the flowers I loved them." I said.

Ino smiled. "I knew you would." Are you excited about tommorrow?" she asked.

Truthfully I had forgotten about the competitions I was excited though. I was excited about seeing Gaara.

I couldn't to wait to see his face when he saw the vase.

"I hope we don't have to fight." Ino said.

"Why not?" I asked.

She shrugged.

Me and Ino countinued talking into I glanced outside and realized how late it was getting.

We said goodbye and I brought the bag.

I looked at my watch. It was 8:00pm. My father would be worried if I didn't get back home soon.

I didn't tell him I was going anywhere.

"Hey Hinata!" I heard Naruto say from behind me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

I smiled. I hadn't seen him since the day before me and Neji fought.

"I've been really busy." I said. "I was meaning to thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"The ramen." I said.

"Oh that." Naruto said scratching his head. "No problem."

I smiled.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home before my father sends a team to find me." I said jokingly.

"Do you think he'd accuse me of holding you hostage if i walked you home?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head.

"Great!" Naruto said as he began walking.

I had to walk faster to keep up with him.

"I just can't wait for tommorrow." he said.

"The competiton right?" I asked.

"Not just that but I want to see Gaara." he said.

"Oh..." I said staring at the ground.

"You look sad." Naruto said stopping to stare at me.

"I'm o.k." I said.

"Usually when people say that everything is wrong with them."

I shook my head. "Reaally I'm fine." I said.

Naruto put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong." he said looking into my eyes.

"Naruto please...just...

I couldn't finish my sentence instead I just broke out into tears. I didn't know why I was crying.

Naruto took his fingers and wiped away my tears.

"It's ok." he said taking me in his arms.

I would have loved to hug him back but Gaara's face flashed through my mind.

I pushed him away.

"I have to go." I said running home.

Naruto didn't come after me. I wished he would have but he had grown up. The old Naruto would have ran after me and pryed the anwser from my lips. But like I said before this was the new Naruto.

* * *

O.k that's the end of this chap please review.  
I managed to get alot done this chap so therefore Gaara will be in the next one.

And this has nothing to do with this story but I'm not a fan of Sakura and Naruto well I wasan't until I saw this sweet video. Please go to my profile and check it out an when you comment please tell me what you thought of the video too.


	9. Competition time

**I wasan't going to update until Thursday but I got so many nice reviews so I updated sooner.  
Thanks you guys! You made me type up a fast chapter that had been sitting in my brain for a bit.  
So here it goes.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

I had been cryin all night I had hardly slept. My father had to wake me up for breakfast and remind me that the competitions were today

and Gaara would be there.

I splashed cold water on my face and let my hair hang down so that you couldn't see my face perfectly.

I changed into a brown long sleeved shirt and a brown skirt that was a bit before my knees and flared out wide.

I loved that skirt so much. Daiskai sensei had brought it for me when he first realized I had began to take on some of his manly habits. He made me wear it out and he took me to eat.

I just loved the way it looked when I spinned around.

I sat down to breakfast and ate queitly.

"Hinata what's wrong?" my father asked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I said bringing the glass of juice to my lips.

My father countinued to stare at me. I wouldn't lift my head to meet his gaze.

"If your nervous about seeing him today don't be." he said lifting up my chin.

My lip was trembling.

"And if it's the competitions you're nervous about don't be either their just games."

I nodded and he let go of me but not before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll be at the arena at 10:00." my father said. "But you better leave now if you want to be on time."

I took one last sip of juice and stood up.

"You look beautiful Hinata." My father called after me. "But for godsake walk like a woman!"

I smiled and tried my best to walk feminine.

On my walk to the arena I noticed footprints in the road. They belonged to naruto. I looked up and just as I suspected Naruto was infront of me.

His back was turned to me. I didn't want him to know I was there. i didn't feel like speaking. I wish there was a shortcut or something I could take but I had already passed it.

I walked slower so that I couldn't be heard.

Suddenly a dog infront of a shop started barking. Naruto turned around.

Dang why now?

"Hey Hinata1" he cried waving.

I waved back.

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked looking me up and down.

I shook my head and shrugged.

Naruto smiled and grabbed my hand. "We gotta get going or we'll be late." he said as he began running.

I ran after him.

"I hope we get to fight." he said.

I personall didn't want to fight and have Gaara judge me.

"We'er here." naruto said stopping. he didn't let go of my hand though. Instead he held my hand all the way into the bulding.

First we entered the side room.

Shino,Tenten,Kiba,Lee,Sakura,Sai,Ino,Shikimaru,Choji and Neji were sitting on the floor.

"Are we late?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head.

Just as she did Tsunade sama entered the room.

"Good morning all of you." she said as she made her way acroos the room with Shizune following close behind her.

"O.k you're probly wondering what I have planned for today." she said smiling.

"Well I'm not gonna tell you now."

"What!" naruto cried. he looked as though he was going to burst.

"O.k I'm going to go over some of the rules." Shizune said taking out a pad and pen.

"We got this one in the bag." Kiba whispered in my ear and took my hand.

"Oh you won't be having your normal teams I'm gonna issue teams." Shizune said.

"What!" Kiba cried.

"It's more fun that way." she said smiling.

"O.k I'm gonna read out the teams when I call your names please stand with your partners."

I crossed my fingers and hoped I got Naruto Kiba or Shino on my team.

"Ino, Kiba and Sai you are team 1." Shizune said.

Ino's eyes got wide and she glared at Sai.

"Him?" she asked crossing her arms.

Shizune put her finger to her lips. "Shhh no questions just cooperate."

Ino stomped her foot and walked towards Sai.

O.k Kiba was out. I could still get Shino or Naruto. Please let me get one of them.

Shizune went back to her list. "Sakura,Neji and Shino you guys are team 2." she said.

"Yes!" Sakura said punching up in the air.

Her Neji and Shino made their way across the room.

Alright now Shino was out. That bettered my chances of getting Naruto.

"Hinata,Lee, and Shikimaru you're team 3." Shizune said.

I sighed and walked towards Lee and Shikimaru. I forced a smile and leaned against the wall.

"That leaves Naruto,Choji,and Tenten you are lucky number 4." she said smiling.

"Now that we're all teamed up can we know what the challenge is?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet." Tsunade replied. "You won't know until we open the door to the arena." Everyone is crowded in their now you have a big audience so make sure to deliver."

"Now you have exactly 5 minutes to discuss things with your partners maybe establish a captain."

All the teams scrambled into cornors and began whispering.

"I'll be captain." Shikimaru and Lee said at the same time.

Then realizing they had both said it they glared at each other.

"No you won't I will." they both said.

I let out a deep breath.

They both turned to me. "Who do you think should be captain?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

I glanced over at Naruto's team he was nodding as Tenten spoke.

I looked over at Neji. He turned to look at me. He gave me a thumbs down sign.

I stuck my toungue out.

"Hinata!" Lee and Shikimaru said each with their hand on my shoulder.

Just then Shizune entered the room.

"Time's up." she said.

All of the teams gathered infront of her and she opened the door.

I couldn't see anything because I was behind everyone but I could hear the big crowd.

"What!" i heard Naruto say.

"You've gotta be kidding me.' Kiba said.

I looked past them and saw the arena had been made over to look like a big kitchen.

There was 4 big tables with our team numbers on them. There was also a bigger table in the middle.

There were refrigorators stoves and ovens all around.

"O.k Teams!" This is Konoha's first annual bake off!" Tsuanade shouted.

We were definently going to loose. I had never baked anything in my life.

"You have exactly 2 hours and 30 mins to make a dessert that will please out judges."

"Please welcome The Kazekage of the sandvilliage Gaara and his council and siblings Kankuro kun and Temari chan."

Everyone began to clap and stand. I saw my father in the stands. He gave me a thumbs up.

I looked up at Gaara. He looked pretty embarassed. I guessed he wasan't used to this.

How long had he been Kazekage?

I flashed him a big smile as I clapped. Our eyes met. I blushed and looked away.

"3,2,1 Begin!" Tsunade cried.

Shikimaru me and Lee ran to our table. There was a bowl and some other utensils on it.

"What should we make?" I asked.

"Once in a cookbook I saw a cookie cake it looked delicious." Shikimaru said.

"Do you remember how to make it?" I asked.

Shikimaru shook his head.

"We can improvise though." he said."I know there's choclate in it."

I sighed.

"Well let's get started." Lee said.

I nodded and ran to the table grabbing a bag of flour. Sakura was also at the table holding two sticks of butter.

She smiled at me. Then playfully stuck her toungue out.

I giggled and ran back to my table.

"I'll crack the eggs." Lee said picking up a egg and holding over the bowl which only had flour in it as of now.

Once he held the egg over the bowl he accidently squeezed it and the whole thing cracked and shell and all fell into the bowl.

"What?" he said staring at the egg.

"Let me try again." he said taking another egg. The same thing happened.

"I think i should crack the eggs." I said taking he carton.

"No I can do it!" Lee said snatching another egg. He held it over the bowl and the same thing happened again.

I had to laugh.

Lee looked angry and his face was bright red. "It's o.k Lee." I said picking up an egg and hitting it against the side of the bowl.

I accidently hit it too hard and the whole things shell and all fell all over the table.

"No way!" I said taking another egg from the carton and trying again. To my surprise the same thing happened.

Lee laughed.

"O.k. so I don't know how to crack an egg either." I said handing the carton to Shikimaru and began fishing out the shells from the bowl.

Shikimaru took in egg with one hand and cracked it on the side of the bowl. It came out perfect. He made it

look effortless.

Me and Lee watched wide eyed.

"Quit staring." Shikimaru said blushing.

"Since when can you cook so good?" I asked.

Shikimaru blushed even harder.

"I do it sometimes o.k." he said. "Stop slacking and get some choclate."

I ran back to the table. I couldn't help but look at the other teams.

Team 1 was looking pretty good. Kiba and Ino were adding things to their bowl while Sai just sat there.

On team two's table Sakura had the bowl in her hand holding it like a mother protecting a baby. "You are not letting those bugs in here!" she said to Shino.

"They could tell us all we need to make it perfect." Shino replied.

"NO!" Sakura cried.

I smiled and glanced towards team 4. Tenten was holding her head in her hands.

Naruto was throwing thing after thing into the bowl and Choji was eating it.

Naruto through a cup of something white into the bowl.

"Naruto!" Tenten yelled.

"What?' Naruto asked pausing.

"Are you sure that was sugar?" she asked.

Choji's face turned red and he started coughing.

"Hinata hurry up with the choclate!" Shikimaru cried.

I grabbed a bag of choclate kisses and ran back to our table.

I quickly glanced up at Gaara. Temari was whispering something in his ear.

He nodded.

I noticed that he wore the necklace. He had kept it.

That must mean he wasan't mad at me. Well I hoped it meant that.

"I think it would be good if we add some kind of nuts." Lee said. "I saw alot of assortments on the table."

"Good idea." I said.

For the next 20 minutes we finished our batter. Then we put it in the oven.

"I think we should decorate it." I said. "Maybe put Chocklate chips on top to make it look like a real cookie."

The cake already had 3 layers. Two layers of cake and Lee had suggested we put choclate ice cream in the middle.

Shikimaru and Lee agreed.

We were the second ones to put our cake in the oven.

Ino Kiba and Sai had already put theres in.

I sat down at our table and waited.

This was actually fun. I had learned how to make a cake thanks to Shikimaru the baker.

When I got home I was gonna make my father a nice cake.

Fot the next 2 hours we prepared our cakes. We waited until the last minute to put the icecream in the middle of the two warm layers of cake.

We did that so that the choclate would still be gewy.

"Alright time is up!" Please bring your cakes up to the judges.' Tsunade sama said pointing to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

I glanced at the other teams.

Team 1 had made a cheese cake brownies whcih i had to admit smelled really good.

Sakura Neji and Shino had made this really good looking cake that had straberry filling oozing from the middle and top.

Naruto Tenten and Choji's cake...well I couldn't make out what it was.

I carried the cake up the stairs to the top floor where Gaara sat with Temari and Kankuro. Sakura was behind me carrying her cake. Ino and Naruto were behind her carrying theirs as well.

There was a table infront of them.

I didn't know if I should set the cake on the table or not.

I glanced at Temari for help. She smiled. "Just set it down." she said.

I nodded and bent down to set the cake on the table.

Just as I was about to get up I felt someones hand on my wrist. Gaara had had my wrist in his hand.

He was looking at the charm bracelet.

I didn't know what to do. I just froze. Gaara still held my wrist in his hand. His grip was tight. He studied the bracelet a look I couldn't read crossed his face.

I wondered what he was thinking.

"Hinata!" Sakura cried from behind me. That's when I realized I was holding up the line. No one could see that Gaara held my wrist.

It looked as though I had just stopped in place.

Gaara immediatly let go of me. It was like he had just realized he was holding me.

I stood back up blushing as I walked back down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked as I walked past him.

How had he seen?

I didn't know what to say because the truth was I didn't know myself.

I shook my head.

Neji didn't question me further instead we both watched as Kankoru bit into a piece of Naruto's cake.

I couldn't watch. I turned around and sat in a chair holding my wrist in my other hand.

I stared at the bracelet.

I could faintly hear my name being called from a distance. I glanced around. My father was calling me from the stands. I walked over to him.

He reached his hand out and grabbed mines.

"You're cake looks the best." he whispered. I smiled. "Thanks."

I bet no matter what he would have complimented me on my cake even if it looked like trash.

The cakes were being passed around the audience. Apparently there would be a people's choice too.

"O.k it's time to annocunce the winners!" Tsunade said holding a mike in her hand and grinning suspisicously.

I walked back over to where everyone stood. Sakura was clinching her fist and closing her eyes.

Lee looked like he was gonna burst. Sai looked bored and so did Shino.

Naruto grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We both knew someone wasan't going to place.

"Third place goes to...Team 1!" Tsunade said.

"We got a place!" Ino cried excitidly as she grabbed Kiba's hand and ran to except her trophy.

"Second place goes to...hm...team 2!"

Sakura opened her eyes. "Cha we did it!" she cried running up so fast leaving Neji and Shino behind.

I heald my breath.There was only one place left.

Naruto squeezed tighter.

"And for first place...well...all the cakes tasted so wonderful but..."

Tsunade was stalling for the fun of it. I wished she would hurry and announce the winner.

"We have a tie between teams 3 and 4." she said finally.

I didn't move. I couldn't believe it.

Naruto jumped up and punched the air.

"Yeah!" he yelled.

I smiled. Naruto turned back to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Squeezing me harder than I had ever been squeezed before.

I imagined my face was beet red.

"We didt it!" he whispered.

I looked up at Gaara. He shook his head and got up from his seat heading for the door.

Naruto couldn't see him since his back was turned to him.

No one else seemed to notice him slip away.

Once Naruto let go of me he ran to collect the trophy along with Lee,Shikimaru,Tenten and Choji.

Instead of following them I slipped out the back door after Gaara.

Once outside I glanced around. He was standing outside with his back faceing the building.

I was afraid to speak. I imagined he was mad at me. I wished Naruto hadn't hugged me.

"Are you alright?" I asked finally.

"Too much noise." he said without turning to look at me.

"Oh...well...my house is empty." I said.

Gaara turned to me a surprised look on his face.

I blushed imaging how that must have sounded.

"I-I mean it's queit there." I said quickly.

Gaara nodded.

"Do you wanna go?" I asked taking a step closer.

Gaara didn't anwser.

There was silence. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Why aren't you inside celebrating?" he asked. "You just won 1st place."

I giggled.

"Because that's not really important." I said putting my hands behind my back and walking up beside him.

I was standing right beside him our shoulders touched.

We both looked ahead.

A small breeze blew by. My hair blew in the wind so he couldn't see my face.

Leaves fell from a near by oak tree.

"They'll notice we're missing soon." he said catching a a leaf in his hand and closing it tightly.

"I don't care." I said taking a deep breath and grabbing his hand.

He looked at me.

I smiled. "Let's give them something to talk about." I said as I began running towards my house holding his hand firmly in my own.

Gaara followed me to my house. We stopped before we reached the compound.

I had to catch my breath. I let go of his hand and put my hands against a tree as I took deep breaths.

Gaara didn't look tired at all. Instead he stood still watching me. I noticed he was looking at the bracelet again.

What was with him and the bracelet?

"Do you think they'll look for us?" I asked.

"You're the one who said you didn't care remember?" Gaara said. I could tell he was just teasing.

I smiled. This felt awkward.

"I-I do-don't b-but still I don't want to get in trouble."

Man I was starting that stuttering again. I couldn't help it. I was at a loss of breath already and then he stood before me his gaze so...well lets just say i couldn't breathe.

"They'll probly come looking soon." By now they've already noticed I'm gone."

I nodded.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

I shook my head. "When I start something I go through with it." I said standing up straight and beginning to walk towards my house.

Gaara walked beside me.

We had just reached my yard and I was heading for the door when I noticed he was no longer beside me.

I turned around. He had stopped by the lotus tree.

As if he could feel my questioning gaze he began to speak.

"I saw this tree last time we visited Konoha.' he said holding his hand out and catching a flower.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said smiling.

"They're here." Gaara said suddenly dropping the petals to the ground.

Suddenly a man rised from th ground. Sand dripping on the ground as he waked towrds Gaara.

I screamed.

The guy turned to me then back to Gaara.

"You have to go back to the arena I've been covering for you but I can't much longer and it is very rude to leave un announced after you have been invited somewhere." the guy said.

Gaara nodded.

"Will you come back?" Gaara asked me.

I nodded.

Gaara began to walk back towards the arena. I followed.

The sand guy went back into the ground.

When we reached the arena we paused.

"We shouldn't enter toghther." Gaara said.

I nodded.

I slipped in though the back door while he took the entrance to the stands.

Sakura noticed me immediatly.

"Where were you?" she whispered grabbing my arm.

"Everyone was looking for you and Gaara it so funny how you both went missing at...wait..."

Sakura looked up at the area Gaara and his council sat. Gaara was there talking to Tsunade Sama.

Her eyes widened.

"Were you...

"Hinata!" my father cried.

I pulled away from Sakura and ran to him.

Ofcourse it was the same question.

"Where were you?" he asked. "You missed your team picture."

I didn't know how to anwser.

"Hinata?" my father said looking me in the eye.

"I went home." I said.

"Why?"

I shook my head.

Before my father could question me more he was called by Shikimaru's father and Gai who wanted to take more pictures.

"I'll deal with you later young lady!" he said sternly.

My father never called me young lady. I must have really been in trouble.

I took a deep breath and pushed my hair back behind my ear. I saw Neji sitting down staring at me.

Most likely he knew where I had been and that I left with Gaara. He didn't say anything though instead he just turned away.

"Heellllllooo!" someone said tapping me on the shoulder. I tured and saw Temari.

"Oh hi." I said forcing a smile the truth was I really didn't feel like smiling.

"You're Hinata chan right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"That's me."

"So you're the one that gace my brother that necklace." she said.

"Was that a bad thing?" I asked.

Temari shook her head. "No not at all, it's just now he's so attached to it he never takes it off." I think it's so cute!" I've never seen him

so attached to something except that gord on his back." she said smiling and looking towards Gaara.

I had to smile too. He really liked it.

"Tommorrow I'm throwing a celebration party!" Tsunade sama yelled through the mike.

She looked pretty drunk.

"Come on Temari!" Kankuro said. He was standing by Gaara.

"Oh I don't want to!" Temari said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate staying in hotels especially when we have to go places with Gaara's council." It's one thing to have them around at home

but in small spaces like a hotel and they're in the next room ughhhhh!"

"And don't ge me started on hotel food." she said. "Although it's great and all there's nothing like a home cooked meal."

I giggled.

"You can stay at my house for the weekend." I said.

"Really?" Temari asked her eyes brightening,

I nodded.

"It's really big and we don't use half of the rooms." But the food is cooke by a maid."

Temari smiled.

"I don't mind." But can Gaara and Kankuro come too?"

"What are you girls talking about?" Kankuro asked. He looked annoyed and anxious to go.

"Hinata invited us to her house for the weekend so we don't have to stay in a hotel." Temari said smiling.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and looked at Gaara who looked kinda shocked for a second but then regained composure.

"Please Gaara can we go?" Temari said putting her hands toghther and batting her eyelashes.

Gaara didn't reply for awhile.

"For my sake." Temari added.

"Does your father mind?" Gaara asked finally.

I shook my head. I didn't really know what my father would say but I wanted to help Temari out so badly.

"I guess so." he said.

Temari squealed and hugged Gaara who looked like he was going to throw up.

"Don't get to happy." he said pushing her away.

"Right." she said nodding.

"Let me go tell my father." I said slipping away from them and finding my father amongest the crowd.

He was talking to Gai sensei.

"I knew from the beginning Lee would win." Gai was saying.

"Um...father." I said grabbing his hand.

"I'm talking now Hinata." my father said without looking at me.

Talking? How could he possibly call that talking. he was listening to Gai praise himself and Lee. That was torture.

"O.k well i just wanted to let you know I invited guest over for the weekend." I said quickly and before he could question me I ran away far into the crowd.

What had I gotten myself into.

Gaara sleeping at my house. This was going to be weird.

* * *

**O.k this is the end of this chap. Please review.  
Oh and Gaara is sleeping at Hinata's house. Imagine the possibilites.  
squeals and jumps up and down  
Also if I get enough reviews I will add in a extra cute scene told from Gaara's pov in the next chap.(This will be your only chance to read a scene in this story told from his POV because I'm doing anymore this is a Hinata story)  
But only if I get enough reviews so start typing.  
(lol)**


	10. Hosting the sand siblings

**I would have updated sooner but I was grounded so no internet and no writing.  
Anyways here's the next chap.  
Yes I did put in Gaara's pov.**

* * *

I stood with my back agaisnt the wall. My stomach began doing flip flops.

I was so nervous. Why did I have to invite him to my house? I inched towards the door. I despretly needed air.

"Hinata!" I heard Naruto's voice.

I really didn't feel like talking now but I tunred around to see what he wanted.

"We didn't take any pictures toghther." he said. He was holding the first place trophy in his hands.

"Um...I really don't-

"Aw come on!" Naruto said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Ino who had her camera in her hands.

He put the trophy in my hands. He put his hand around my waist and rested his head on my neck and with his other hand he raised two fingers.

I wanted to object but once his hands were around me I was a sitting duck like usual.

Ino snapped the picture.

"That was so cute!" she said as she looked at it on her display screen.

"Let me see!" Naruto said grabbing the camera and holding so we both could see.

It was a cute picture. I wasan't quite smiling but I looked o.k and Naruto was smiling so hard.

"I'll send you a copy." Ino said taking her camera back from naruto.

Naruto nodded. Then he turned to me.

"Did you even try any cake?" he asked.

I nodded. I felt bad about lying but I had to get away from him. I knew the longer I stood near him the more we would talk and I would fall for him just like I would 3 years ago.

"I-I ha-have to go." I said.

"Hinata...why are you acting so weird and distant?" I mean...last night when you were crying and now today you won't-

"Can i borrow her for a sec?" Temari said interrupting Naruto and whisking me away.

Naruto had a hurt look in his eyes as he watched me follow Temari. I felt really bad. He was only trying to be nice and it wasan't his fault that I still had

feelings for him.

"Gaara's over there talking to his coucil." Temari whispered as she pointed to Gaara. I looked in the direction she was pointing. Gaara had his arms crossed as usual just like Neji.

"I don't understand why he always has to check with those guys if it were me I'd just ditch them." They better let us come."

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked my gaze had turned back to Naruto now. He was still staring at me the hurt look in his eyes.

Temari shook her head.

"All I know is I didn't come here to be bored to death in a hotel room I'm coming to your house whether Gaara and Kankuro come or not." she said smiling.

"I'll be over around six o.k.?

I nodded.

"Oh and you have to give me the recipe to that cake you made."

"You have to ask Shikimaru about that." I said.

Temari blushed. "Uh..o.k."

"See ya." she said running back into the crowd.

I stood there still staring at Naruto. I took a deep breath. I had to apologize to him and explain things.

I didn't know why everyone was keeping my engaement a secret but...I wanted to tell Naruto now.

"Naruto." I said. My voice was so faint I didn't think he could hear but he nodded.

"I-

Before I could finish my father appeared beside me.

"Come on Hinata we must go." he said.

"But-

"No buts I have to speak with you immediatly."

I sighed and gave Naruto an apologetic look and followed my father out of the building.  
-  
I lay on the couch in my living room. I was pretty exahuasted. Me and my father had never gotten to have that talk.

Once I told him Gaara and his siblings were sleeping over for the weekend he freaked out. So we've been preparing since than.

I personally made up every guest bed in the house and burnt oils in everyroom.

Our house was full of sweet frangrances and the smell of food on the stove.

It was 6:15pm already. Some of Gaara's men had come over earlier to their luggage.

It just lay in the living room because I didn't want to move it not knowing which rooms they would stay in. My father said they could pick their rooms.

I was so tired but I couldn't seem to fall asleep because I was too afraid they would be here any minute and I'd be sleep.

Suddenly the door bell rang. I ran to the door.

Temari stood there. Gaara was nowhere in sight.

"Hey." she said.

I just stared at her. Where was Gaara?

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." i said opening the door.

"You're wondering where Gaara is right?"

I blushed.

"The look on your face says it all." she said sighing. "He's over by that tree and Kankuro's with him."

I smiled.

"He's fascinated with it." Temari said rolling her eyes.

Just then Gaara and Kankuro walked up behind her.

"Hey." Kankuro said waving.

"Come in." I said holding the door wide.

Gaara and Kankuro entered and I shut the door behind them.

My father came from downstairs. When he saw Gaara he bowed.

Gaara blushed.

"You don't have to...don't...don't bow." Gaara said.

"I'm very honored to have you for the weekend." My father said.

Gaara nodded.

"We're very happy to be here." Temari said.

"Hinata show them to their rooms." My father said. "I'll go check on dinner."

My father left me alone with Temari Kankuro and Gaara and walked to the kitchen.

"Well if you want you can choose the room you want to stay in because-

"Really?" Temari said interuppting me.

I nodded.

"There's 5 rooms on each floor except the 3rd floor and there's three floors so-

"I want to sleep on the bottom floor!" Temari cried.

"Any rooms on this floor?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes." I replied. Then I turned to Gaara. "Where do you want to sleep?"

Gaara didn't reply for a while he seemed to be thinking.

"The top floor." he said finally.

I froze. My room was on the top floor upstairs. There were only 3 rooms up there and one bathroom. Things would be very close.

"O-o.k." I said. "I-I'll s-show you to your r-rooms."

"Are you o.k?" Temari asked.

I nodded.

First I showed Kankuro his room since it was the closest. My father came back by that time and said he show Gaara his room.

So i walked Temari downstairs.

Before we could even check out any rooms she choose the second room on the right.

I opened the door and we both entered.

"Wow it smells so nice in here." she said.

It did smell really nice.

Temari set down her bags and plopped on the bed.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked.

"On the top floor." I said.

"So that's why Gaara choose the top floor." she said out loud but moslty to herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was wondering why Gaara choose the top floor but now I know why." she said looking at me and smiling mischeiviously.

I blushed.

"He only choosed the top floor because you sleep there or else he'd be down here."

"But...he dosen't even know I stay on the third floor." I said defensivly.

"Trust me I know my brother." Has he ever been to you house before?"

I nodded.

"But he never saw my room."

"Yes but where did you come from when you came to greet him?"

"The...top floor." I walked downstairs from my room and...he was downstairs with my father and his council."

"See told ya." Temari said smiling. "Like I said I know Gaara."

There was no way Gaara choose that floor because I was there. It just didn't seem like him.

My father called everyone to dinner.

"Yum meatballs." Kankuro said taking a bite into a meatball.

I really like Italian food and I suggested we make it tonight. My father had hesitated but he agreed.

We all sat at the big table in the dining room. I sat by Kankuro who sat by Gaara who was at the end of the table facing my father.

Temari faced me.

During the rest of dinner my father and Gaara talked about something I really didn't understand.

Temari and Kankuro looked confused too. I kept looking up at Gaara. Although he was talking to my father he was looking at me. But not my face. He was looking at the bracelet again.

I was so tempted to take it off.

After dinner my father got a call from someone and said he had to leave and he was very sorry.

He pulled me aside and told me he may be back late but not to do anything crazy.

"Let's do something fun." Temari suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

Temari shrugged. "Nothing that involves electricity though." she said.

"That blows out just about everything." Kankuro said.

"Let's go outside." Temari said. "I just love sitting put there it's so cool here." We barely have winters in our villiage it never snows or gets too cold."

I thought of Neji. If he saw us outside he would...well I didn't know what he would do or think but he already

suspected something was up between me and Gaara.

"I can't join you." Gaara said queitly.

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"I have important work to do." he said. Then he turned to me. "Thank you for...everything."

"Your welcome."

Gaara began to walk up the stairs.

"You're so boring!" Temari cried after him.

"He really doed have work to do." Kankuro said. "He had to promise to get some paper work done if he stayed here tonight."

"But enough about him let's go outside.'

I led the way outside.

"It's so beautiful out here." she said.

Her and Kankuro went on talking about something.I wasan't really listening instead my thoughts wondered to Gaara.

I looked at my bracelet. I read the words hope over and over again.

Suddenly I felt water on my face. I jumped.

Temari was laughing. She held a hose in her hand. She sprayed Kankuro too.

"Get her!" Kankuro cried.

I giggled and helped him tackle Temari.

We were having so much fun spraying each other and basically wresting each other for the hose.

It wouldn't be so bad to have them as my siblings.

If I married Gaara Temari would be my sister and Kankuro would be my brother.

By the time we got tired of playing we were shivering and soaking wet and muddy.

"We're so dirty!" I cried wiping muddy water off my face.

"It's so cold." kankuro said shivering.

"What did you guys expect?" Temari said smoothing down her hair.

"If my my father comes back now he'll die." I said giggling.

"O.k o.k we should get cleaned up and ready for bed then." Kankuro said.

"You're just as boring as Gaara." Temari said.

"We have to get up at 5:00am tommorrow!" Kankuro cried.

"You guys do not me." Temari said crossing her arms.

"You do too." Kankuro said.

Temari sighed. "Tommorrow I promise I'll stay up late with you Hinata it'll be like a slumber party or something." she said.

I smiled. "I can invite Sakura,Ino and Tenten."

"That would be cool." she said.

We all went back inside. Kankuro went to his room i followed Temari to her room.

"I want to show you something." she said. We were both still dripping wet.

Temari rambled through her bag and bought out a folder.

She began turning pages I could see many beautiful pictures thst she passed she finally stopped at the back of the book.

There was a picture of that same lotus tree infront of my house. It was surronded by white snow.

Under the tree stood a person in a hood with their back turned to a girl with long black hair. She hugged the person from behind.

I had seen this before. It was in my dream. I was the girl with the black hair and the person in the hood was...I had never found out.

"Who drew this?' I asked.

"Gaara." Temari replied. "He draws pictures on his free time but he never keeps them so I ask him to give them to me."

"I wanted your opinion on it."

I stared at the picture. It was so life like. Every detail was accurate it was like I was looking outside at the lotus tree now.

Although I had never seen it snow here since the lotus tree was planted I knew that's how it must look.

"It's very beautiful." I said.

"I thought it was sad." Temari said.

"Can I see some of the other pictures?" I asked.

"Tommorrow night I'll show you." she said closing the book.

"Right now we're gonna soak the book."

"O.k..." i said waking to the door.

"Goodnight." Temari said.

"Goodnight." I replied closing the door gently.

I walked upstairs to my room. I had to pass Gaara's first. The light was off. I guessed he had fell asleep.

I put my hand on the door.

"Goodnight Gaara." i whispered before rushing in my room.

I had to take a shower and rinse all this muddy water off.

* * *

**(Gaara's pov)**

I let out a deep breath and wiped sweat from my forehead.

I had finally finished that large stack of papers I had promised to do.

My wrist was hurting from all the writing. I could no longer hear the shrieks and laughs that came from outside before. I guessed Hinata and the others had

already come inside. I looked at the clock. It read 1:00am.

I knew I should go to sleep because after all I did have to get up at 5:00 tommorrow. I laid my head againt the soft pillow and closed my eyes.

I could hear the faint sound of music coming from down the hall. Something told me to ignore and and go to bed but another something inside of me couldn't ignore it. I got

up and pushed the door open and glanced out.

The hall was completly dark except the light coming from Hinata's room which was wide open.

"Go to sleep." I said aloud to myself.

It was a shame I couldn't even listen to myself. I inched down the hall towards her room.

The sound of music became louder but not very loud.

One step further and I would be directly infront of Hinata's room.

I took that step. I was now standing directly infront of Hinata's room door.

I could see her sitting in a chair staring out the window. She looked as though she had just taken a shower.

She wore a towel aroundher body and her hair was wet. She brushed it gently as she countinued to stare at the moon.

I knew I should go before she saw me. I took a step back just as the track on her cd player changed.

A weird tune began to play. I stopped in place.

A woman's voice bagan to sing.

_I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love_

_ be everything that you need._

I could barely hear the womans voice instead I heard a softer voice. It was Hinata's.

She sang along to the song.

_I love you more with every breath you leave that leave me deeply too_

_I will be strong I will be faithful I'm counting on a new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning yea_

She stood up and began dancing around her room.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna play with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me

She stopped singing as the music got louder and only instrumental tunes could be heard.

She danced around the room wildly her hair boncing around and spraying water in diffrent directions.

I felt drops of water on my face.

I couldn't help but smile. The lyrics were so beautiful and the way she danced to them rhythemlessly and yet graceful it was

like she was in her own fantasy world.

She put her arm around her waist and took the brush in her other hand

to her mouth and began to sing again.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish send it to heaven that'll make you wanna cry_

She crossed her arms and held her shoulders and looked up at the ceiling.

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power and lonely hours the tears divide you_

She looked at her bracelet. Then began dancing around again as she she sang more.

Kicking her feet and jumping around her room throwing her hands in the air in a weird fashion.

I had to admit she couldn't dance but she looked so cute jumping around like that. I wanted to reach out my hand and touch her

just to see if she was real. Nothing that beautiful was ever real atleast never when it was set before me.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the door.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna play with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me_

The tune got louder again and she started jumping up and down lightly with the brush still in her hand.

It was amzing how she could jump so much with out making a sound.

She bought the brush back to her mouth.

_Oh can't you see it baby Don't have to close your eyes cus it's standing right before you All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need I love you more with every breath you leave that leave me deeply too_

She started spinning around the room.

Suddenly she let go of the brush and it went soaring towards me.

I caught it before it reached my face.

She stopped and looked around. Then she saw me.

I could tell she was about to scream. I appeared behind her quickly and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream o.k." I whispered in her ear.

Hinata nodded.

I slowly removed my hand.

Hinata fell to the ground and began breathing hard.

"Wha-what are you d-doing here?" she asked between breaths.

"The door was open and...I heard the music." I said turning to the window.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm so embarrassed." she said covering her face.

"I'll pretend I didn't see you." I said walking towards the door.

She didn't say anything.

"Goodnight." I said as I exited the room. I was about to close the door when Hinata spoke.

"Wait." she said.

I stopped.

"I want to give you something."

**(O.k that's the end of Gaara'a PoV sorry it was so short. I did say it would be a short scene)**

* * *

"Um...wait right there o.k." I said running to my closet.

Gaara stared at me while he stood in the doorway.

"Um...can you turn around?" I asked blushing.

He turned around so that his back was facing me. I grabbed a small spaghetti strap sleeved from my closet and a pair of short white shorts.

I pulled them on.

"O.k you can come in now." I said turning Gaara around.

We were face to face now. I blushed as he looked me up and down.

I grabbed the gift bag I had brought the other day off the counter and held it out to him.

Gaara stared at it for awhile before taking it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Open it and see!" I said crossing my legs on the bed.

Gaara opened the bag slowly and looked inside. His eyes widened.

"A...vase." he said slowly.

"I''m sorry about the one I broke before." I said.

Gaara didn't say anything. he just kept staring at the vase. Examining it all over.

"I know it has no value and it can't compare to-

"You made this?" he asked interrupting me.

I blushed and nodded.

Gaara shoved the vase back into my hands and stood up.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"What did it cost you to make it?" he asked his back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face.

"Nothing really." I replied standing up.

"Nothing at all?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I made a deal with Neji to do something for him if he helped me.' I said.

"Is Neji the one who gave you the bracelet you wear?" Gaara asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." he said turning back to me and put his arms on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

His eyes had a mixture of anger and sadness within them.

"But never again think for a second you owe me anything o.k?"

I shook my head. "No." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Somethings you can't control." I said slowly. "I can't stop myself from thinking about you." Once I learned how important that vase was to

you I couldn't stop thinking about how you must have felt."

"I can't control that it just happens."

Gaara stared at me.

He still had his hands on my shoulders.

He leaned his face closer to mines I could feel his breath against my lips.

"What else can't you control?" he asked.

I knew he wasan't expecting an anwser. I threw my arms around his neck.

The music got louder. I had forgotten it was still playing.

"I can't control my feelings and right now I feel like dancing. "Will you dance with me?"

My heart was beating fast. Having Gaara so close to me was so weird. Especially since I was wearing my sleeping clothes.

I couldn't believe what I had just said. I didn't know what had came over me.

I couldn't believe I had said no to him either.

But like I said there are somethings you can't control and that was one of them. I couldn't just say yes.

Gaara sighed and moved his hands slowly down my body until they were around my bare waist.

He pulled me against him and put his mouth to my ear.

"Your father's outside." he whispered.

I jumped back away from him.

He leaned down and picked up the vase and put it back in the gift bag.

Then he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Hinata." he said closing the door.

I stood there in the middle of my room smiling. Although me and Gaara hadn't really talked at all I felt as though we had the most meaningful

conversation ever.

I thought about what Temari had said about him choosing this floor to sleep on. I didn't know if it was true or

not but I was glad he did.

I turned off my light and climbed into my bed and pulled my covers up over my body.

"Goodnight Gaara." I said aloud.

* * *

**O.k that's the end of this chap.  
Please review.  
I hope you liked it!  
Also if you want to hear the song Hinata was singing click on the link in my profile.  
It says it's the song for flowers in my hair.  
It's soooo sweet!**


	11. Preparing for a party

**Sorry it took me so long to update.Here's the next chapter.  
Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

  
The next morning I woke up at 12:00pm. Wow I had slept late.

The house was pretty queit. I assumed I was the only one inside.

I climbed out of the bed and looked in the mirror.

My hair was tangled. I hadn't finished brushing last night. And it wasan't quite dry when I went to sleep.

I sighed but then I smiled as I touched my waist where Gaara had held me.

His hands were so strong. I closed my eyes. If only I could relive last night over again.

I walked to the window which I had left open last night.

I took a look outside. It was a nice sunny day. When would it snow?

I was about to close the window when I realized my hair was caught on my bracelet.

I tried to untangle my hair from the bracelet. I wasan't getting anywhere.

"Ugh!" I cried.

I yanked my wrist and that's when the bracelet opened and fell out the window.

That was just my luck.

I stuck my head out the window. I didn't see it.

I sighed and ran to the door and peeked out to make sure I was really

the only one home. Before I ran downstairs like a mad woman. After I checked and saw noone

I rushed outside under my window and fell to my knees searching for the bracelet.

I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Please let me find it." i said aloud not partically to anyone.

I looked up and saw Neji standing infront of me with his back turned.

"Neji?" I said standing up.

Neji turned to me and looked me up and down a questioning expression on his face.

I blushed and covered my waist with my arms. I felt so self concious infront of him.

"I-

Before I could say anything else Neji turned away from me and began walking back towards his house.

"Neji!" I called after him.

He didn't turn around. I stood there watching him go.

Was he mad at me?

I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I was crying because... I think because I lost my bracelet. Or maybe...

Suddenly I heard the phone ring.

I ran inside and picked it up. "Hello." i said into the reciever.

"Hey." I heard Sakura's voice anwser back.

"Hi Sakura." I mumbled.

"Are you o.k?" Sakura asked. "You sound sad."

"I'm fine." i replied.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Why would I be excited?" I asked.

"The celebration party is today duh!" We're going down in Konoha history." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You forgot?" Tsunade sama said she was throwing a celebration party."

I had forgotten. Oh my god what was I going to wear. Gaara would be there...

"What are you wearing?" Sakura asked.

I shrugged although she couldn't see me. Sakura didn't wait for my reply instead she went on to telling me what

she was wearing. Which was a green dress that flaired out at the bottom and tied around her neck.

I sighed.

"Do we have to dress up?"

"Hinata it's a party ofcourse we do."

I looked down at my hand and saw my bare wrist. I wanted my bracelet.

I countinued to listen to Sakura go on about how happy she was to have won yesterday.

After she said goodbye I hung up the phone.

I had no idea what I was going to wear. I hadn't brought any dresses in the past 3 years and I didn't think any of my old ones would fit

me. Even if they did I didn't want to wear one.

Just then I saw the door knob turning.

The door opened fully and my father stood there. He was holding a white bag in his hand.

He looked up at me.

"Hinata!" he said his face turning red. "Y-you really did grow!"

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and held it against my chest.

"I'm sorry." he said shaking his head. "It just amazes me to see you all grown up." I remember when you were flat as a pancake and-

"O.k!" I said. "Can we change the subject pleeeeeease?"

My father smiled and handed me the bag.

"What's this?" I asked taking it.

"It's a dress." I brought it for you to wear tonight." he said.

I smiled.

"Thank you dad!" I cried giving him a big hug.

"Your welcome." Now go try it on and see if it fits."

I pulled away from my father and ran upstairs.

I stripped out of my night clothes and pulled on the dress. It was a bright pretty pink dress that came

to my mid thigh. It only had one long sleeve which hung off my shoulder. The other side was sleevless only a strap held it up showing my whole

arm and alot of my chest. There was a train in the back that came down to my ankles.

The dress was beyond beautiful but really revealing.

"DOES IT FIT?" My father yelled from downstairs.

'Yes it does." I said removing the dress.

"Come down and let me see!"

"No you're gonna have to wait until tonight.' I called back.

"HINA-

My fathers's voice was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

I pulled on a black T-shirt and some baggy pants and ran downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw my father talking to Naruto. Naruto held something brown in his hands.

I couldn't make out what it was.

I froze. I had never explained to Naruto what was going on.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said looking up.

I smiled. "Hey Naruto."

"Um...Ino gave me a copy of the picture and I put it in a frame I just wanted to bring it over to you." I thought maybe we

could talk too." he said holding up the brown thing in his hands so that i could see.

I smiled.

My father turned to look at me. He didn't look to happy.

I gave him a pleading look and he sighed and left the room.

"Thank you Naruto." I said taking the frame from his hand.

"Your welcome."

"About yesterday...I want to aplogize." I said as I directed Naruto to sit on the couch.

I sat down beside him and face him.

"The reason I have been so distant is because... well let me start from the beginning."

I took a deep breath.

"Before I left Konoha to train I made a promise to my father that when i returned I would do him a favor."

"I didn't know what it would be." But when i came back I soon found out that...Gaara and-

Just then the doorbell rang again.

I sighed and got up to anwser it.

Temari stood at the door alone. "Hey." she said smiling.

It wasan't that i was angry to see her but I was kinda annoyed that I wouldn't be able to finish my talk with Naruto.

"Gaara and Kankuro are at meetings they won't be coming back till after the party." I was too bored to stay plus Sakura sent me to help you get ready."

I glanced at Naruto.

"It's o.k I have to go anyway." he said standing up.

"Naruto wait!" I called after him but he kept walking.

Temari raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "He was just bringing over some pictures from yesterday." i said clutching the frame tightly in my hand.

Temari nodded.

For the next 4 hours we got ready for the party. No I didn't take 3 hours alone.

Temari and me disagreed on how I should wear my hair. i wanted to wear it down in my face but she said

it would look better out of my face. We couldn't decide so she called Ino who said she would love to come help

because she hadn't gotten to play in my hair since it's been long.

When she arrived she said there was no way she was leaving without doing Temari's hair too.

So i watched her do Temari's hair first.

Ino straightened out Temari's hair and let it hang down in her face.

"Wow!" i said clasping my hand over my mouth. Temari looked really pretty with her hair down.

"Let me see!" Temari said jumping up.

"Don't look in the mirror!" Ino ordered pulling Temari back.

Temari watched as Ino did my hair. It seemed like it took forever for her to put my hair in curls.

After she was finished me and Temari begged to look in the mirror but she said not until we were all done.

Ino called Sakura over to do her hair since me nor Temari were good at that stuff.

After Sakura did Ino's hair Ino did hers and called Tenten.

My house was soon full of girls dressing and doing makeup. It was pretty fun. I forgot about Naruto, Neji and Gaara.

It was just fun to be with your girl friends sometimes.

Sakura and Ino fought over who did my makeup but then they finally decided to split my face.(Scary)

After everyones makeup was done we split up to diffrent bathrooms and got dressed.

"Hinata it's Five 'oclock!" My father called.

"O.k we'll be down in a minute." I called back.

My father had agreed to drive us all there. And he said he didn't mind a sleep over if we didn't make too much noise and bother Gaara.

Temari said we could sleep downstairs just to make sure.

I pulled on my dress quickly and looked in the mirror. I almost fainted.

I looked like a completly diffent person.

My long curls were pulled into a high poinytail held by pink ribbons.

Some of my hair hung down in my face on the sides.

Ino had done the top half of my face. So I had dark eyeliner on my eyes and light pink eye shadow.

Sakura had put done my lips with soft pink lipstick.

I hated makeup but this didn't look so bad.

I blinked. Yep that was me.

I was just missing one thing...my bracelet. I wanted it back so badly. It was like the ground had swooped it up because

I couldn't find it.

"Hinata!" my father called again.

"I'm coming!" I said rushing out the bathroom door and running downstairs.

Temari,Tenten,Sakura and Ino were already in the car.

My father stood in the livingroom waiting for me.

When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Hinata you look...beautiful." he said.

I smiled.

"Thank you." I said hugging him. "I love the dress."

"What are fathers for." he said hugging me back. "Try and walk like a lady though Hinata." he said teasingly and seriously.

I pulled away from him.

"I'll try my best." I said smiling.

I began to walk out the door.

"Shoulders down!" my father called after me.

I giggled.

My father shut the door after us and followed me to the car.

* * *

**Sorry this chap is so short but I had no time to write more and I think I made you guys wait long enough. So I updated.**  
Also I think i may do another Gaara pov if I get enough reviews for this chap and only if I get enough reviews.(It's hard trying to think like Gaara)lol 


	12. Arrival

**This is gonna be real short sorry but you'll see why.**

**Pleeeeeease don't kill me!**

* * *

The entire ride we talked about who looked the most diffrent. We all agreed Temari looked the best with her hair

down and all. She did look awesome.

I felt sorry for my father having to listen to a whole bunch of girl talk for what must have seemed like hours for him.

We pulled up at in the parking lot and go out the car.

"We should go in one by one in and the best looking fo last." So that would be me." Ino said.

Everyone glared at her.

"O.k o.k I was just suggesting." she said waving her hands infront of her.

"We should all go in toghther.' Sakura said.

Everyone nodded.

"Can i have a word with Hinata?" my father said.

Everyone giggled as I walked to my father.

I waved for them to go on. "I'm walking with him." I mouthed.

After they had all entered my father turned to me.

"I was debating on when to give you these." he said pulling taking a small box from his pocket.

He opened it to reveal silver earrings. They were truly beautiful. There were small crystals dangling from it.

"They were your mother's." he said putting them in my hand. "I wanted to save them for your wedding but..."

I smiled and took the box from my father.

I couldn't help but think great more jelwery for me to loose or break.

I didn't want to loose these.

My father watched me put them in my ears.

Then he took my hand and escorted me into the building.

My father opened the door. Everyone was there talking and laughing toghther.

There was no music playing and Tsunade sama was walking towards the mic which was on a the second level of the room that you had to walk up a few stairs to get too.

Gaara was sitting down up at the second level. He looked bored.

I also noticed Neji leaning on the wall at the back of the room. He looked up when I walked in. In fact everyone looked up when I walked in. Before I knew it all eyes were on me.

I blushed.

"Um...well." Tsunade said as she got to the mic.

"How come she got to make the grand entrance?" I heard Ino mumble. Sakura elbowed her.

"If we could all unglue our eyes from Hinata I will begin my speech." she said jokingly.

This was so embarrassing. But it was true everyone had been staring at me so hard. It was weird.

"As everyone knows yesterday was the first Konoha bake off in all konoha history." Tsunade said into the mic.

"From here on we are going to make it a tradition to have one every year." I'm making a book of my accomplishments." she said holding up and book and smiling.

I noticed Gaara beside her. He looked down when she said that.

I remebered the vase. Dang! That was a symbol of his accomplishments as Kazekage.

"You can buy a photo book of the bake off if you would like." she added.

Everyone laughed.

"Now with that said we can celebrate." See it wasan't even long now you can go back to staring at Hinata or whatever else you want to do."

Everyone laughed harder. I put my hands in my head.

Was everyone out to embarrass me?

* * *

**Sorry but I have to stop here and issue a poll. At first I was just going to go on and write the chapter but I realized I was writing for myself.  
So I must know do you want to have this party centered more around Gaara and Hinata, Naruto and Hinata, or Neji and Hinata.  
I have already made up scenes in my head for either couple you choose.  
I personally wanted to do a NaruHina but it's up to you guys I'm writing for ya'll.  
Please review so I can write the chap sooner.**


	13. Dancing with you

**O.k so i wrote the chapter I put some NaruxHina is and a tiny bit of NejixHina not really much at all.**

**And some GaaraxHina mostly GaaraxHina.**

* * *

A song began to play loudly in the bulding. It was a pretty fast song I had never heard before. 

I looked up at Tsunade sama and she motioned for me to come there.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to the top floor.

Tsunade sama had a serious look on her face.

What had I done was I in trouble?

"I don't exactly kno what you and Gaara's relationship is." she said. "But we still have things to work out with your engaement and until then we would like to keep

things a secret." she said.

"So a dance with him tonight would be out of the question?" I asked.

Tsunade sama nodded. "Correct."

I glanced at Gaara he sat there with a picture book of yesterday's bake off in his hands. When Tsunade made her comment he tightened his grip on the book.

I thought it might crush.

"That's it now go have fun!" Tsunade sama said takin a drink of whatever was in her hand.

I nodded and began to walk away. There were two stairways I could either walk back the way I came or walk past Gaara.

I turned back around and began walking towards Gaara.

When I reached him I bent down and graabed a book off the table that sat near him. As I leaned back up I whispered in his ear.

Then I dropped the book and went on downstairs.

The moment my foot hit the floor Kakashi grabbed my hands and pulled me along the dance floor.

"Wha-

"I just want to let you know that you were one of my favorite students." he said. He had a perverted look in his eyes.

"But you never-

"Kakashi stop it!" Iruka sensei said moving Kakashi out of the way and taking my hands in his. By this time I was really freaked out.

"You really were my student and I-

"You guys are pervs." a voice said from behind me.

Iruka sensei let go off me and we all turned to look at Konohamaru.

He looked pretty handsome tonight.

I smiled.

"Hinata will you dance with me?" he asked.

"Are you sure I'm a girl and not a guy?" i asked teasingly.

Konohamaru blushed. "I'm sorry about that." he said. "You don't walk like a guy anymore.'

I giggled. "Sure I'll dance with you."

I glanced at Kakashi and Iruka sensei they had weird expressions on their faces.

Konohamaru put his hands on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulders. he was shorter than me but it didn't matter he still danced better.

As we danced I glanced up at Gaara. He was standing against the railing on the top floor. He had his head in his hand.

"Hey Uh...can I dance with her."

Konohamaru stopped and turned around. Naruto stood there. He looked amazing. His headband was off

and his hair wasan't so spiky. His eyes were darker and some how more temting to stare into.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru cried.

I tired not to laugh. I really did want to dance with naruto but I didn't want to hurt Konohamaru's feelings.

Konohamaru looked from me to Naruto then back to me again.

"I...guess so." he said stepping back.

"You're a great dancer." I said.

"Thanks!" he replied. "You are too."

I knew he was lying I had stepped on his feet about a thousand times. I truly couldn't dance.

The song changed to a slower one. I took a deep breath this meant me and Naruto would be close.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be Would you believe me Would you agree_

Naruto hesistated.

"Wh-what do I do?" he asked.

Was I making him nervous?

I took his hands and put them on my waist. "I think you do this." i said and I wrapped my hands around his neck.

_It's almost that feelin'  
We've met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here now_

"You look... great!" Naruto said.

"So do you."I said.

Naruto blushed. "No you really look great beautiful is an understatment."

_A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this_

"Thank you." I said looking into his eyes.

Naruto began blushing harder.

_For that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this_

It was so strange how we were dancing to this song.

I put my head against Naruto's chest and closed my eyes. It was funny how it felt to be close to him.

When he touched me things within me I didn't even know exixted awakened.

I knew we shouldn't be this close my father would probly die but I couldn't back away now. This was my moment. The moment I had waited to long for I

couldn't pass it up now.

_Everything changes But beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake Can we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Naruto pulled away from me. I looked up.

He tilted my chin up with his thumb.

_A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this_

"What would you say if I asked to kiss you?" he asked.

_Some people search forever For that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

He wanted to kiss me. Oh my god. How badly I wanted to say yes. Words couldn't explain how much.

I closed my eyes. "If you asked me I would yes." I replied.

"Then can-

"But please don't ask me." I said interrupting him.

"Huh? Why?"

I sighed. "What I've been trying to tell you all this time is that me and Gaara are en-

Just then Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm.

"I promised you a dance remember?" she said.

Naruto nodded. "But-

"Can I borrow him Hinata?" she said smiling.

I nodded and Sakura dragged Naruto away.

_Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this_

I stood in the middle of the room alone. I watched Naruto dance with Sakura. He kept looking at me. He mouthed the words sorry.

I nodded. And mouthed it's o.k back.

I touched my wrist where my bracelet had been. Where was Neji anyway. I looked around the room. No Neji.

Suddenly I felt a weird tickling on my back.

I let out a shriek and jumped.

"Shhhhh!" a familiar voice said from behind me. "Calm down."

I turned around slowly and saw Neji standing there. His brown hair hanging in his face. He looked...wow!

Apparently he had ran his finger down my back.

"What are you doing sneaking up on people like that?" I cried.

"I wasan't sneaking up on you and I didn't know you would start screaming like a maniac." he said crossing his arms.

"You scared me what else was I supposed to do." Do you know how it feels to have someone rub their finger down your back?"

"Whatever." neji said closing his eyes.

"What would you do if someone did that to you?" i asked teasingly.

"Kill them." he said coldly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

Neji didn't anwser.

I took a step back and put my arms behind me and began humming to myself. Neji opened his eyes and peeked at me.

I was trying to inch myself around him and move my finger down his back like he had done to me but he wasan't letting his gauard down.

"What are you doing?' he asked.

I ran my finger down his chest.

His face tightened and I could have swear he was turning red.

"Are you gonna kill me?" I asked.

"Shut up!" he said stomping away.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He turned to me. "What did you want before?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It was nothing." he said and countinued walking.

Neji was acting strange. Well actually he wasan't Neji always acted this way. Distant and mysterious. Most of the guys in my life acted that way.

* * *

(Gaara's POV) 

I stared at Hinata as she stood in the middle of the dance floor.

She had just finished dancing with Naruto. The way she looked at him...I had neevr seen that look in her eyes.

My hands were still clinced from the moment I had seen Naruto touch her chin.

She had shook her head refusing to kiss him. Why wouldn't she do it?

I couldn't stay in here anymore.

Without a word I slipped out of the building and stood outside against the wall.

I closed my eyes and played Hinata's words over in my head.

"Don't worry the night is long we'll have our dance." I promise." She had whispered to me after Tsunade Sama had told her we couldn't be toghther tonight.

I sighed.

We wouldn't dance tonight there was no way. It was already 10:00pm and I had to leave Konoha early tommorrow.

I knew holding her was too good to be true. She was perfect.

So therefore she was unreal. Anything in my life that was perfect even a moment was unreal.

She may have been real until the moment we were engaged. I touched the necklace around my neck.

This was real.

I sank down to the ground with my back still against the building. My eyes were still closed.

The cool wind blew against my face.

"It's going to snow." I said aloud.

"You think so?"

I opened my eyes. Hinata stood infront of me. How had she gotten there. I hadn't heard her at all.

She's not real. I told myself and closed my eyes again.

"Gaara?"

I opened my eyes again. She was still there.

"We never got our dance." she said smiling as the wind blew her hair in her face.

"We can't dance here remember." I said pushing my head back against the wall.

"We don't have to go inside.' she said holding out her hand. "We can dance put here."

"Cant someone just-

"You ask alot of questions." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I could tell she was just joking.

"Follow me." she said.

I follwed Hinata behind the building where she pointed to a ladder.

"Up there?" I asked.

She nodded. "That way we can hear the music and noone will see us." she said.

I just stared at her.

"I'll climb up first." she said putting her hand on the ladder. Then she stopped and blushed.

"On second thought you can go first." she said stepping back down and blushing.

At first I thought she was scared but then i realized why she had made me go first. Her dress was short and if I had went up after her...

I smiled to myself as I climbed up.

She was right behind me. Once I had reached the top I reached out my hand and pulled her up to.

I accidently pulled too hard and she fell forward on me and I fell back on the the roof.

We were now both on the roof me on my back and her over me.

There was silence.

Then Hinata laughed her face was beet red. "I'm sorry." she said rolling over. She now lay with her back facing on the roof like mines.

"I've never been up here before." she whispered. "It looks like you can touch the stars." Hinata reached her hand out towards the sky.

"O.k it's impossible." she said standing up.

I stood up too. I couldn't help but think nothing was impossible for her.

"Let's see where did we leave off?" she said putting her finger to her chin and thinking. "Oh yeah.' she said opening her eyes.

(End of Gaara's POV)

* * *

I took Gaara's hands and put them on my waist. then I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved in closer to him so that head was on his shoulder. 

"Close your eyes," Gaara whispered into my ear.

I obeyed. Suddenly we could hear the music playing from inside.

_It feels like paradise The world is closing in It feels so right_

We began to dance slowly around the roof. But it wasan't as if we were dancing it was like we were talking without words.

_I start to fantasize About what we getting in 'Cause now you're mine This is our time_

Gaara tilted my chin up just as Naruto did earlier. I could feel his lips silightly brushing against mines.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I also couldn't figure out how I wasan't as shy as before.

For some reason I felt more comfortable around him.

_It's an endless summer Boy I want you close to me In an endless summer We'll make love and we'll be free_

_It's an endless summer Boy I want you close to me In an endless summer Now it's time for you and me_

I felt something sluffy on my face then I felt it again on my shoulder.

"Open your eyes." Gaara whispered his lips brushing mines even more.

I didn't want to open my eyes it felt like if I did this would all go away just like a lost dream.

I opened my eyes anyway.

My eyes widened when I saw snow drops falling all around us. There were lots of them.

It was beautiful. They had came from nowhere.

Gaara pulled away from me.

That's when I realized how cold it really was outside. I hadn't really realized before because Gaara's body was warm against mines.

As if sensing my thoughts Gaara the shawl he had on his shoulder and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you." I said.

Gaara didn't say anything instead he looked past me.

"Do you hear that noise?" he asked looking into the dark coner of the roof.

I listened. I could hear a soft moaning sound.

"It's a rat!" i cried jumping back. Gaara grabbed my hand before I nearl fell off the roof.

I was really afraid of rats and mice. It was mostly Daiskai sensei's fault.

He would always tell me weird stories about them knowing we were living in the wood were lots of them were. I hardly got any sleep I was always afraid that every little sound was a mouse.

I had forgotten about them because we had no mice at home.

I was shaking the only thing keeping me from running away was Gaara's tight grip on my hand.

He pulled me along as he went to examine the corner. I closed my eyes and preayed. Pleaaaaase don't be a mouse.

Gaara let go of my hand and bent down.

"It's a kitten." he said reaching his hand in the corner and bringing out a small white kitten. It's paws were dripping with blood.

The poor thing was shivering.

I removed the shall from my shoulders. I looked at Gaara.

He nodded and dropped the cat into it.

"Hinata!" I heard my father yell.

I peeked off the roof. My father was standing by the car looking around.

"I have to go. "What do we do with it?"

"Kill it." he said.

"What?" I asked covering my mouth.

"It's suffering." he said.

I snatched the kitten from his hands. "We could keep it." I said.

"It's going to die." Gaara said. I didn't want to believe him but he was probly right. He had been right about the snow after all.

"Hinata!" my father called again.

I took a deep breath.

"Please don't kill it just bring it with you when you come back to my house please."

Gaara sighed.

"Go!" he said.

He can't see me come from up here.

I took a deep breath and used my invisibilty jutsu. And climbed down the roof. i took one last look up at the roof and smiled.

The girls were still coming to my house for a slumber party but somehow I would sneak away and check on Gaara and the cat.

I ran inside the building and became visible then I met my father outside.

* * *

**O.k i hope you liked the chap please review.**


	14. Dark Closet

**Thank you for all your reviews! I didn't think i did a good job with the Gaara's POV but thanks anyway.  
Oh this chapter has some NejixHina so be prepared.  
I just saw the cutest pic of them toghther and I realized they really didn't have much of a scene last chap so this isn't going to be a long chapter just a small one featuring them before the ride home.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm right here." I said tapping my father on the shoulder. 

He turned around to face me. "Where were you?"

"I went outside to see the snow." I said holding out my hand to catch snowflakes.

My father raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you know it was snowing?"

Before I could come up with another lie Temari,Sakura,Tenten and Ino came from the building. They were laughing and talking.

When they saw me they stopped. "Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"You missed the funniest scene!" Ino said covering her mouth.

"They made us do kareoke Lee was the funniest!" Tenten said.

I wish I had seen that but I think the dance I shared with Gaara was better.

"O.k. we have to get going." my father said hinting for us to get in the car.

Everyone climbed in except me and Temari. She whispered in my ear.

"You make him smile." she said.

I froze. Was she talking about Gaara. Before I could ask her anything she hopped into the car.

"Hinata come here." my father said. I went to the window of the car.

"Go get Neji I'm driving him home." he said.

I nodded and ran back inside. I looked around the room. Hm...where was Neji.

Maybe he was in the back storage room. I don't know why he would be there but then again he did weird things.

I opened the dark storage room and looked around. No Neji.

I was about to turn around when someone caught my arm. I heard the door close.

I jumped and turned around to see Neji standing behind me. I could barely see him in the small bit of light the crack at the bottom of the door provided.

"You startled me!" I said. "You just keep doing that."

"Where were you?"

"I was outside my father told me to come get you so come on." I replied as I reached out my other hand to open the door back.

Neji tightened his grip on my wrist. He wasan't letting me get anywhere.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"I just told you." I said.

"You're lying." he said squeezing tighter. He really looked angry.

"You're hurting me." I said trying to make him let go of me.

"Then tell the truth" he said pushing me against the wall.

"What is going on between you and him?" he asked. We were face to face in the dark room.

"It's none of your business." I said trying to push past him.

"If you want this back then you'd tell me." he said removing something from his pocket. I think it was my bracelet.

I gasped.

"How did you get that?" I cried.

Suddenly I remembered when I had first dropped the necklace he was outside when I went to look for it.

He must have got it before me.

_But why?_

"You didn't want it." he said stil dangling it in my face.

"I do want it."

"Is throwing something on the ground any way to treat it if you want it?" Neji asked.

"It was an accident that I dropped it!"

"Whatever." Neji said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He turned around. "Are you ready to tell me?" he asked.

I sighed and bit my lip. I had to tell him. Taking a deep breath I let the words slip out of my mouth.

"We're engaged." I said in a whisper.

There was silence.

I guessed he was shocked or something.

"Since when?"

"I didn't agree to that." I said. "You said you would give me the bracelet if I told you."

"I said you should tell me if you wanted it back." he said.

"What?"

"You can take it yourself." he said holding it up again. I could only see it a tiny bit.

I tried to grab the bracelet but he grabbed my hand and threw it back against the wall. I tried with my other hand but before I could reach it he moved his arm away and dropped the bracelet into his mouth.

My eyes widened.

Neji took my other arm and pushed it against the wall. His face was inches away from mines.

"Do you really want it?" he asked. His voice was low and almost seductive. "Get it."

The only way to get it was...No I couldn't do that...,but yet still I wanted it so badly. I didn't know what it was but

there was something about that bracelet that held me toghther. It was funny how I had just got it and fell inlove with it so quickly but it

was easy to fall inlove with. It was a gift from Neji and the charm Kiba had given me was still on it.

I'd do anything to get it back.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head in forward towards his.

Our lips met. It was electric. A strange shocking sensation shot through me.

I'm only doing this to get the bracelet. I told myself.

I moved my toungue around in Neji's mouth. His however stayed in place.

My toungue crossed across something cold that felt like metal. That was my bracelet.

I tried to grab it with my toungue but it kept slipping causing me to basically suck Neji's toungue.

This was taking too long. He pushed his body against mines making it a little easier since I wasan't straining my neck.

I finally caught the bracelet on my toungue.

Neji pulled his mouth from mines almost reluctantly.

We both began gasping for air. I dropped the bracelet into my hand.

"Hinata I-

Neji was interrupted by the sound of my father's voice. "Hinata Neji!" he cried.

Neji slowly creeped open the storage door and stepped out. I follwed him.

"Where were you two?" he asked when he saw us.

I clinched my fist and held the bracelet tightly.

"We were just on our way out." Neji said. I could see now that his face was red.

I could feel mines burning. It was strange to think but I had actually gotten pleasure from that sick kiss.

We both follwed my father back to the car.

I couldn't look at Neji and it didn't seem like he wanted to look at me either.

Neji took his seat in the front next to my father and I climbed in the back by Temari.

"What took you guys so long?" she whispered.

I opened my hand and revealed my bracelet and without a word I closed my eyes and tilted my head against the seat.

Why was my life so full of drama?

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter but please review.**


	15. Sleepover prt1

**A/N:**This is another short chap. Sorry!  
Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I loooooooove reading them. I see alot of you are mad about Neji making Hinata kiss him.  
He likes her give him a break!  
Anyways here's the next chap. Please enjoy and excuse all grammical mistakes I was rushing.

* * *

My father pulled up infront of our house and stepped out of the car.

"I'm off to bed." he said rubbing his head. "You guys don't do anything crazy." he said walking into the house.

Everyone got out of car except me and Neji. When I realized we were the only ones there I quickly climbed out.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Hinata are you o.k?" Sakura asked as I opened the door.

I turned around and took one more glance at Neji who still sat in the car his eyes closed. I nodded. "I'm alright."

"These shoes are killing me!" Temari said pulling off the heels she borrowed from Ino.

"You'll get used to it." Ino said.

"No I won't!" I'm never wearing these again." Temari said handing Ino her shoes.

"Let's change." Sakura said. "I can barely move in this dress.'

Everyone laughed and agreed.

I personally didn't feel like having a sleepover. I just wanted to be alone. I went to my room and sat on the bed.

I looked down at the bracelet. Was it worth it? Why had Neji done that?

I didn't even want to think about it because the more I did the more I remembered how it felt to kiss him. Kissing him didn't feel wrong at all.

It actually felt right. It was the after math that felt like hell.

I pulled off my dress and slipped into my pajamas. Then I walked back downstairs. Temari,Sakura,Ino and Tenten were already down there.

They were sitting a circle. I joined them.

"Let's tell scary stories!" Temari cried.

"Yeah." Tenten said.

Sakura agreed but Ino objected. I wanted to object too. I didn't like scary stories.

"Come on you guys just atleast let me have a turn then we can quit." Temari said. "I'm sure you guys have never heard of sand horror stories." she said with an evil smile on her face.

Ino sighed. "Whatever, but the next game i'm choosing."

"O.k." Temari said.

Temari began telling a story about some demon who sucked souls. I wasan't really paying attention. My mind was wondering all over. I couldn't focus it on wone thing.

Suddenly the door opened. Everyone screamed except Temari and Tenten.

"I-it's a-a demon!." Ino said. She had her hands wrapped around Temari's neck and she was shaking.

"We're gonna die!" she added. "It's gonna suck our souls and burn our bodies and-

"Yeah right!" Temari said.

The rest of us were too afraid to say anything so we just stared at the two figures that had entered.

Temari shook Ino off and stood up flicking on the light switch.

Gaara and Kankuro stood there. Kankuro was trying to keep from laughing. "You guys are chickens." he said. "I can't believe a room full of ninja would be afraid of-

"Shut up!" Tenten said throwing a pillow at him.

He fell to the floor laughing.

I looked at Gaara. He didn't look to happy. His face was pale they had just come from outside in the snow. He looked at all of us in the circle then he reached down and grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along with him upstairs.

My face dropped.

"What was that about?' Ino asked.

Kankuro stopped laughing and stood up. "Wow." he said letting out a deep breath.

"He gets what he wants." Tenten mumbled.

What did he want with Sakura? She had followed him upstairs a confused expression on her face.

I was burning inside with jealousy.

This must have been how he felt when I danced with Naruto. Well atleast he could see me. I had no idea what they were doing.

"You guys call this a slumber party?" Kankuro said sitting inbetween Ino and Tenten. "What you need to do is-

"Go to bed Kankuro." Temari said sitting back down beside me.

"I'm just giving them tips.' he said turning back to Ino and Tenten.

Temari rolled her eyes and turned to me. "I'm sure it's probly business related or something." she whispered.

Did I look that worried?

I forced a smile and nodded. I began to think of all the possible things they could be doing. None of them were business like. Sakura was so pretty, much prettier than me.

My mind wandered to what Gaara had said about never making any promises until he checked them out. He never really wanted to marry me. Why did I have to go and start falling in love with him. Or had I only begun to fall inlove with him

because I had to. Or because I wanted to just so things wouldn't be awkward.

No I was sure it was an accident you can't make yourself fall inlove. Did I love Gaara?

I sighed.

My life was so screwed.

"Hinata?" Kankuro said waving his hand in my face. He must have been calling me for awhile.

"I'm sorry." I said. "What is it?"

"Can I call some people over?" he asked.

Without thinking I nodded my head.

He dropped the phone. "Really?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"O.k i see you're obviously in a daze I'm still taking that yes but do you want to go check on them?" he asked.

Wow I guess everyone could tell i was worried.

Kankuro got up and took my hand and began leading me upstairs. "I wanna come too!" Ino cried jumping up.

Tenten and Temari follwed too. This was stupid.

Why were we all trying to snoop on them. I felt dumb yet still I wanted to know.

"You're so loud!" Ino whispered to Temari.

"It's not like were sneaking." Temari snapped. "We're just going to knock on the door and-

"No we should bust in and catch them in action!" Ino said making a fist and smiling.

"Let's just turn around." I said trying to go back downstairs, but Kankuro wouldn't let go of me. "No we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"You look like a sick puppy just staring into space." he added in a whisper.

I blushed. It was that obvious that I was jealous.

We were all standing outside of Gaara's door now. "Knock." Kankuro whispered. "You do it." I whispered back.

"Bust in!" Ino whispered from the back.

I glared at her. "O.k o.k." she said waving her hands infront of her.

I raised my hands to the door and I was about to knock when the door opened.

Sakura stood there. When she saw us she raised an eyebrow.

"W-we ju-just came t-to-

What were you guys doing?" Temari asked.

Sakura chuckled and turned back to Gaara who was sitting on the bed holding something in his hands.

Gaara looked up and opened his hands. The little white kitten we had found on the roof earlier ran out and began running around the room.

"She healed him." Gaara said.

Now I really felt stupid. I was also happy. The kitten was o.k. And Gaara and Sakura weren't...doing anything.

I should never have suspeceted that they would.

"HE"S SOOOOOOO CUTE!" Ino cried.

I bent down and picked up the small white kitten. "Snowdrop." I said staring into her dark brown eyes. That's what I wanted to call her.

"O.k so now that we have all that cleared up let's get this party started!" Kankuro said rushing back downstairs. "Go to bed!" temari cried after him.

Ino and Tenten laughed.

I didn't even make an attempt to stop him. I was just so happy.

"Thank you!" I said hugging Sakura.

"No problem." she said. Gaara asked me too and I couldn't say no. "The kitten's so darn cute."

He was cute. I wondered how he had gotten on the roof.

I looked up at Gaara. I wanted to throw myself at him and give him th biggest hug but there were too many people around.

So I just said thank you.

"What are you going to do with it?" Tenten asked.

"I want to keep it." I said. "I'll ask my father tommorrow, but until then...I'll just keep him in my room."

"O.k let's get back downstairs before Kankuro recks the place." Temari said walking down the stairs.

Tenten and Ino followed.

Soon it was only me and Gaara alone in his doorway. Temari had done this on purpose.

I was still holding Snowdrop in my hand. "Isn't he cute?" I asked.

Gaara shrugged.

"Not...like you." he said.

Had he just said what I thought he did? Was he calling me cute?

I stared at him. "What?" he asked his face was so serious but I could see the slightest hint of red. He was blushing.

"You said I'm cute." I said smiling.

He shook his head. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" I said.

"No I didn't." he said again.

"Yes you did." I said teasingly.

He shrugged. "So what if I did?"

"If you did I would have kissed you, but since you didn't I'm going on back downstairs." I said stroking Snowdrop and turning around taking a step out of his room.

"Goodnight." I said softly.

"Wait." Gaara called after me.

I turned back around. "Yes."

His fists were clinched and he looked a bit uneasy. "You're not cute...you're beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile. I placed Snowdrop on the ground and jumped on Gaara. wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He looked taken aback by my sudden burst of weirdness.

"Say it again." I whispered. I didn't mean to say it in a seductive way but that's thee way it came out.

"You're beautiful." he said again.

I bought my lips closer to his. "One more time." I whispered again.

Gaara didn't say anything instead he bought his lips forward to mines. I had neevr kissed himbefore my lips had only brushed his and this, this was like heaven.

"Ewwwwwwwwww gross!" I heard someone say.

I pulled my head away from Gaara's and let go of him dropping my feet to the ground. Temari stood in the door way her mouth wide.

"Over a kitten?" she said.

I giggled. "It was more than that."

Gaara looked annoyed. Our kiss had only laasted for a second before the interrupption.

Snowdrop had curled on the floor by Gaara's shawl.

"Um...I was going to tell you you need to come downstairs and stop Kankuro from starting trouble but I guess you have more important things to do." she said stepping back.

"Go on." Gaara said.

I took his hand. "Do you want to come?" I asked.

"You might as well, I'm not leaving you too alone again you're not married yet." Temari said taking both of our hands and leading us downstairs.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry but I have to end this chap right here. I might not be able to update for a month so I'm just updating what I have written right now. I may be going out of town. I don't know so if I am I won't be updating anytime soon. If I'm not I'll update when I write more.  
Please review! Love you guys! 


	16. Sleepover prt2

**A/N:**_Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews!  
Here's another chap. It's basically about the sleepover which is probly going to run into 2 more chaps maybe I dunno.  
Anyways please enjoy!_

* * *

When we got downstairs Kankuro was just hanging up the phone. When he saw me he smiled. "O.k so I invited some people over." he said. 

Gaara shot him an angry look.

He shrugged. "She said I could."

"Where's that cute kitten?" Ino asked. I gasped I had left Snowdrop on the floor in Gaara's room. I ran upstairs and down the hall.

I could hear Snowdrops soft purrs. I listened to where they came from. It wasan't Gaara's room it was mines. I ran into my room and looked all around until I saw her playing at the end of my bed.

I let out a sigh of relief and picked her up.

I was about to go back downstairs when I noticed the snow from my window. It was still snowing. I walked to my window and lifted it up. A cold blast of air shot through.

The ground was covered with a soft layer of snow.

"So beautiful." I said aloud.

I countinued watching the snow fall. I wondered how the lotus tree looked now. I couldn't see it from my window. As I stared out the window I forgot about everything including Snoqdrop who had squirmed out of my hands.

"Hinata!" someone called from behind me. I turned around and saw Temari.

"Everyone's downstairs." she said.

"Who's everyone?" I asked.

Temari began counting on her fingers. "Shino, Shikamaru ,Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Choji, and Neji." she said.

Neji was downstairs?

"What's wrong?" Temari asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Do you think your father will mind?" she asked.

"If I told him it was Gaara's idea he'd probly let me reck the entire house." I said smiling.

"Then tell him it was Gaara's idea." Temari said.

I shrugged. "That's cruel."

Temari giggled. I bent down and grabbed Snowdrop.

Then I follwed Temari downstairs. Just as she said my living room was filled with boys and girls.

Kankuro was in a corner with a sheet of paper writing. There were two glass bowls on each side of him.

"What's he doing?" I whispered to Temari.

"Making up some stupid game." she replied.

I looked around the room. Neji was sitting agaisnt the wall. He looked angry as he glared at Gaara.

Naruto was laughing and talking to Kiba.

I sat down beside Sakura and Tenten. I wanted to sit by Gaara but it was wiser not to because Sakura may have already been suspecting something since the cat and all.

Suddenly Kankuro jumped up. "O.k everyone this is the first game we'll play tonight!" he said picking up the two bowls.

Everyone was queit as they stared at him.

"These are the rules." There will be two teams and each team has to have one of there teamates pick a song from this bowl." Kankuro held up one of the glass bowls so we all could see. "Then they pick a name from this bowl." he said holding up the other glass bowl.

"They will have to sing the song they picked to the person's name they picked." But they have to really sell it o.k?" For example if I got a love song to sing to Temari after I'm done you guys should really believe I love her."

Temari made a face.

"There will be six rounds one on one." he added. "You'll be singing to the oppsite team."

"Who judges?" Naruto asked.

"Me." Kankuro replied.

"But it won't be even that way!" Temari said.

"O.k I need one more judge." Kankuro said looking around the room. "And Gaara it's not you." he added.

I giggled. I couldn't imagine Gaara singing. I wondered what type of crazy song choices Kankuro had in that bowl.

Shino raised his hand. "I'll be a judge." he said.

Kankuro nodded. "Alright." Now for teams we need two captains and-

"Me!" Naruto cried.

"I'll be a captain!" Temari said.

Temari and Naruto stood up and played rock paper scissors. Naruto won.

"Yeah!" he said punching the air. Then he looked around the room. "Hm...I pick...Hinata!" he said.

I smiled and stood up walked beside Naruto. He put his hand on my shoulder. "We're gonna win this." he said.

Temari looked around the room. "I pick Sakura." she said.

Sakura stood up and walked beside Temari.

"Who should I pick?" Naruto whispered to me.

I thought it would be better to have Ino on our team because she could probly sell any song. "Ino." I whispered back.

"I pick Ino." Naruto said.

Temari picked Neji. Then Naruto picked Kiba. Temari picked Tenten next and Naruto picked Rock Lee.

Temari picked Gaara and Naruto picked Shikamaru. Lastly Teamari picked Choji.

"O.k now that the teams are picked it's time to play!"Oh one more thing the oppisite team picks who goes on the other team o.k?"

"What?" Naruto cried.

"It's more interesting that way." Kankuro said. "Anyways Temari since you picked last your team goes first so Naruto who do you want to go from temari's team?"

"Pick Lee." Tenten said.

Temari shrugged. "We pick Lee."

Lee stood up and walked to the bowl. He picked out a slip of paper.

He looked at the paper. "O.k now pick a person to sing it to." Kankuro said holding out the other bowl.

Lee picked another slip of paper from the other bowl. He read the name aloud. "Sakura."

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Pop this in the stereo and turn it to track 3." Kankuro said handing me a cd.

I handed the sleeping Snowdrop to Naruto and did as he said.

"Do you have a mic or something?" I asked.

"Yep." Kankuro said producing a mic from behind him and handing it to Lee.

"3,2,1 Go!" Kankuro cried.

I was silently pleading that my faher didn't wake up from all the noise. After Lee went I would go and ask him about everyone staying over. I might have to use Gaara as an excuse.

A tune began to play and Lee bobbed his head to the beat.

_8 o'clock, monday night and I'm waiting To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Sakura, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

Sakura blushed when Lee fit her name into the song. Lee was staring right at her.

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!_

_Cause she is watching wrestling Creaming over tough guys Listening to rap metal Turntables in her eyes_

_Sakura's face was red now. Lee was in her face waving his hair._

_It's like a bad movie She is looking through me If you were me, then you'd be Screaming "someone shoot me"  
As I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

Lee pointed to all the guys in the room. Gaara put his head down, Naruto smiled, Kankuro was on the ground laughing, Shino's expression i couldn't see, Neji frowned.

_She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

Lee winked.

"This is embarrasing." Sakura whispered. "Can he please-

Before she could finish Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Making her walk acroos the room.

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!_

_Cause she is watching wrestling Creaming over tough guys Listening to rap metal Turntables in her eyes_

Sakura tried to yank away from Lee who pointed to her eyes. He was really selling this. I was so glad Naruto picked him.

_She likes em with a mustache Racetrack season pass Driving in a trans-am Does a mullet make a man?_

_It's like a bad movie She is looking through me If you were me, then you'd be Screaming "someone shoot me"  
As I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

Lee fell to the ground.

_There she goes again With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated All I wanted was to see her naked!_

Sakura sat down and put her head in her hands. Gaara who just looked up covered his mouth and looked at me briefly causing us both to sort of blush.

_Now I am watching wrestling Trying to be a tough guy Listening to rap metal Turntables in my eyes I can't grow a mustache And I ain't got no season pass All I got's a moped...moped...moped..._

Fake tears fell from Lee's eyes. Are were they real? With him you could never tell.

_It's like a bad movie She is looking through me If you were me, then you'd be Screaming "someone shoot me"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(there she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(there she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

Lee ended the song with his face two inches from Sakura's.

Everyone clapped(except Sakura,Gaara and Neji) even the oppisite team.

"That was from my heart!" Lee said .

Kankuro and Shino started writing down on their score boards.

"He better get a ten." Ino whispered to me.

I nodded.

Kankuro and Shino both revealed big tens.

Our team began cheering. This game was actually fun although I dreaded my turn.

I stuck my toungue out at Gaara and Temari.

Temari stuck her's out back and put her thunmp down. Gaara just shook his head.

It was our turn to pick someone from the other team to go.

"I choose Neji!" Lee said without even consulting us. "I have always wanted to beat you!" he cried.

Neji smirked and stood up.

Kankuro held out the glass bowl and Neji picked a song. He stared at it for awhile then shrugged. Kankuro held out the other bowl and he picked a name.

Kankuro stared over his shoulder as he read the name. "Hinata." Kankuro said loudly. he snatched the song paper from Neji's hand and read it again. "Uh...turn it to track 8." he said to Shino as he handed the mic to Neji.

My stomach began to do flipflops. I culdn't imagine what type of song Neji was about to sing. My mind kept wondering to early in the storage room.

I closed my eyes as the music began to play.

_Somewhere there's speaking It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

Neji's voice was calm and queit. I couldn't believe he was actually singing. I opened my eyes and looked at him his eyes were closed.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks Past the places where you used to learn You howl and listen Listen and wait for the Echoes of angels who won't return_

He opened his eyes and stared into mines.

_He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why_

I took a deep breath.

_You're waiting for someone To put you together You're waiting for someone to push you away There's always another wound to discover There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why_

I don't know why but I could feel tears in my eyes. Why did he have to get this song? I felt like the words were reall meant for me and him. If I was an outsider looking in I would think Neji was inlove with me.

There was no way he was! He had only done that thing in the storage room to torment me right?

_But you'll just sit tight And watch it unwind It's only what you're asking for And you'll be just fine With all of your time It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island Into the highway Past the places where you might have turned You never did notice But you still hide away The anger of angels who won't return_

He kind of smiled.

_He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why_

I couldn't look anymore. Everyone was staring at him and me for my reaction. Before I knew it Neji had grabbed my wrist and pulled me up looking into my eyes. Our faces were so close his hair touched mines.

I couldn't feel my feet. I would have fell to the ground but his grasp was tight it held me up.

_I am everything you want I am everything you need I am everything inside of you That you wish you could be I say all the right things At exactly the right time But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why And I don't know why Why_

He pushed my hair back behind my ear.

_I don't know_

He whispered softly in my ear just so I could hear. The song ended and he still held my wrist.

"Wow Neji!" Naruto said.

I looked around the room. Everyone looked astonished and amazed.

"If I didn't know you guys I'd think you loved her or something." Naruto said.

Neji let go of me and sat down.

I fell to the ground on my butt.

Kankuro and Shino began writing. Lee was practically biting his nails for results. Kankuro and Shino both reavealed tens.

"What!" Lee cried.

"He deserved it." Kankuro said. "So that round was a tie."

"Are you o.k?" Temari whispered in my ear. Everyone was looking at us. I was making a scene.

I nodded.

"Both teams are tied!" kankuro cried. "Temari choose someone to go next."

Temari looked around our team.

"Hm...Shikamaru." she said smiling.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said standing up and walking to towards Kankuro and Shino.

I pulled my legs to my chest and watched.

Do not cry! I told myself. There was nothing to cry over. This was a game it was supposed to be fun not sad. I was always being emotional. Maybe becase I thought about things too much.

Neji wasan't for real. He just wanted to beat Lee.

But why did it seem like he was? When he whispered the last words in my ear... I could have sworn...no not Neji.

I rocked back and forth my eyes still closed.

"Hinata get ready to turn the track." Naruto whispered.

I nodded.

Shikamaru picked his song. He stared at it for awhile. "How troublesome." he said letting out a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N:** _O.k that's the end of this chap. Please review and tell me what you think._


	17. Sleepover prt3

**A/N**: _Thank you for all your WONDERFUL REVIEWS!  
I did go out of town so that's what took me sooooooo long to update.  
Please enjoy and review._

* * *

Kankuro held out the other bowl out to Shikamaru and he picked the person to sing to. He blushed. Kankuro smiled. "Temari." he said rolling his eyes. 

"Hinata can you change the track to 13." he said. I nodded and ran to the stereo. Why in the world had I lost the remote?

A tune began to play and Shkamaru put the mic to his lips.

_Woke up around a half past ten Can't believe that I'm late again Put down about a quart of caffine To start my post and then I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. It was funny but I knew everyone could imagine him doing just those things.

_It goes to show You never know When everything's about to change_

_Just another day Started out like any other Just another girl who took my breath away Then she turned around She took me down Just another day that I .  
Had the best day of my life_

Shikamaru came close to Temari and smiled.

_Can't say exactly what it was She's not the usual type She wore a cowboy hat With her red Prada boots And a Gwen Stefani smile Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when She wrote her number on my hand Then she was gone,  
But from now on I'm gonna be a different man_

He blew her straightened hair in her face which made her blush. Kankuro and Gaara both looked alittle weirded out. Ino looked pure annoyed. I guess I wasan't the only one going through relationship troubles.

_Just another day Started off like any other Just another girl who took my breath away Then she turned around She took me down Just another day that I .  
Had the best day of my life_

_I guess it goes to show You never really know When everything's about to change_

Shikamaru seemed like a whole diffrent person when he was singing not that same tired unenthusiastic guy he was normally. He put his hands in Temari's and held them up.

_Just another day Started out like any other Just another girl who took my breath away Then she turned around She took me down Just another day that I ... Had the best day of my life_

Shikimaru ended the song whispering in Temari's ear.

"This is getting hot!" Kiba cried.

Kankuro looked disgusted as he wrote the score down on his paper. he revealed a 8 and Shino revealed a 9.

Shikamaru looked reluctant to let go Temar's hands but he did as he walked back over to us. Naruto patted him on the back. "Wanna pick the next person?" he asked him.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Dosen't matter to me." he said.

Naruto looked hard at the other team. "Sakura!" he cried.

Sakura stood up. "I'm not loosing to Shikamaru." she said sticking out her toungue. "We'll see about that." Kankuro said holding out the glass bowl. Sakura picked a song and stared at it then she smiled evily. I wondered what song she got.

Sakura picked her person she smiled when she read it. "Cha I got this!" she cried.

Kankuro shook his at me as if he agreed with Sakura. "Change the track to 6." he said.

I got up once again and turned the track.

"This is for you Lee don't take it personally." Sakura said into the mic. "This is so not me." she added looking at the paper once more. "I'm about to turn into a whole diffirent Sakura." she said smiling. "Everything I do now is for winning purposes I'm very competitive."

She was acting like she was going to strip or something.

"3,2,1!" kankuro cried. Just then a tune began to play.

Sakura flicked her hair.

_I'm way too cool for ya boy_

_That's why it'll never work I'll have you suicidal, suicidal _

_When I say it's over Damn all these beautiful girls _

_We're only gonna do your dirt_

_We'll have you suicidal, suicidal _

_When I say it's over_

_Yeah yeah_

Sakura walked over to Lee and touched her lips with her index finger.

_I remember when_

_I was hanging with my friends_

_That's when I caught your eye _

_You thought that I was fly _

_Right then you wished that I would be your baby (be your baby)_

_She put her same finger on Lee's lips causing him to nearly faint._

_You try to get some game Asking me girl what ya name _

_All that ice upon ya chain _

_So I asked you the same Something tells me that we have fun together (fun together)_

Sakura removed her finger and touched her chest with it moving it down slowly. I think all the guys were watching closely now.

_I ain't easy to find_

_I'm a one of a kind _

_Oh when I judge your wine I know your only mine _

_Tonight is yours Tomorrow is for another guy (another guy)_

Sakura turned away from Lee and stretched slowly and seductivly. Then bought her hands down even slower rubbing her hair then her body. Then she bent down infront of Naruto and touched his face lightly causing him to turn completly red and Lee's mouth to drop open. In face everyone's mouthdropped open. It's just a game I told myself. I couldn't believe I was actually getting jealous.

_I'm way too cool for ya boy_

_That's why it'll never work _

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

Sakura started dancing like Lee had when he was singing his song. the part when he said "screaming someone shoot me." Wow she was doing good!

_When I say it's over _

_Damn all these beautiful girls _

_We're only gonna do your dirt_

_We'll have you suicidal, suicidal When I say it's over_

She blew a kiss at Lee.

_You've been calling me Leaving messages all week Was your curiosity Got ya knees weak_

Sakura fell to her knees infront if Lee. She kept making seductive looks his way. How did she do it? I could never look at someone like that intentionally. It was just impossible for me.

_I'm not looking for a man So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)_

Sakura pushed Lee backwards so that his back was on the floor and she was laying over him her knees on either side of his body. It looked kinda funny since she was in pajamas. Her fingers were to her lips again. As she lowered herself on Lee. I glanced around the room. Gaara looked embarrassed as ever. Shikamaru's eyes were wide. Naruto looked angry and jealous. Kankuro looked like he was enjoying the show. Temari had her mouth covered. Kiba was standing up along with Choji and Neji was just looking at me.

I looked down quickly. Who knew what he was thinking. I wondered what my father would do if he came in here right now. I tried not to imagine whatever it was it was horrible.

_I took ya to the floor Got ya begging me for more But that was my queue to go_

Sakura slipped her self off of Lee and stood up.

_So I hit the door I let you hot With your mind used to running_

Lee looked out of it. Poor guy.

_I ain't easy to find _

_I'm a one of a kind _

_Oh when I judge your wine I know your only mine_

_ If you stick around Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)_

_Sakura did a sort of dip move and put her her finger in her mouth biting it a bit._

_I'm way too cool for ya boy _

_That's why it'll never work _

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

Sakura stood behind Lee and put her head against his back and her hand on his shoulder. With her other hand she put it on his heart.

_When I say it's over_

She stood up again.

_Damn all these beautiful girls We're only gonna do your dirt We'll have you suicidal, suicidal When I say it's over_

Sakura shook her hips. The way she moved was so un Sakura like. She really wasan't kidding when she said she was going into competition mode.

_Now a couple months have past Never thought that this would last Oh everybody asked How ya got a girl like that But you should've known That nothing lasts forever (lasts forever)  
I mashed up ya mind When I tell you lies But boy don't be surprised That I'm seeing other guys_

Sakura put her arm around Gaara and Choji who were sitting next to each other. Gaara looked embarrassed and red a bit. I couldn't believe she had gotten him to blush.

_I'm too young to settle And you should've known better (known better)_

Sakura got up and walked over to Lee once again. It looked like he was probly saying the same thing I was. "It's just a game."

_Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)_

Sakura's lips were at Lee's forhead as she sang softly.

_We're only gonna do your dirt (cos I'll have)_

Sakura moved her lips down slowly until they were at Lee's nose.

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

Her lips were now right at his like she was about to kiss him.

_When I say it's over_

She pulled away and stood up looking around the entire room.

"These performances just keep getting better and better!" Kankuro said scratching his head. "Sakura that was hot!"

Lee fell backwards onto the floor. He was out for sure.

"S-sak-sakura." Naruto said his eyes wide.

"Please forget about that performance." she said blushing.

"It's too late for that." I don't think anyone will be forgetting this." Kankuro said writing down Sakura's score. he and Shino both revealed tens. "I would have given you higher." Kankuro said winking.

"You guys are sick." Shikamaru mumbled.

Sakura jumped in the air. "Yay!" she squealed.

"The score is 19 to 20." Shino said.

"Temari it's Naruto's team's turn." Kankuro said.

"Can I pick?" Sakura asked Temari. Temari nodded.

Sakura pointed to Ino. "Let's see if you can beat me." she said sticking her toungue out.

Ino stood up. "I'd leave you in the dust." she said to Sakura.

"And you're saying this to the girl who broke the scale.' Sakura teased.

Ino rolled her eyes and picked a song. She frowned. "I can't sing this alone." she said.

Kankuro peeked at the paper.

"Oh I forgot to say there are a few duo songs in there." If you pick one you have to sing with someone else from your team." he said.

Ino looked around at our team.

"Can I pick someone who's already gone?" she asked.

Kamkuro nodded.

"Shikamaru come on." she said pulling Shikamaru up beside her. I wondered what they were going to sing. I glanced at Gaara he was looking at Neji who had his eyes closed.

"Hinata change the track." Kankuro said. Once again i stood up and hit the buttons on the stereo.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm soooooo sorry this was sooooo short but I want to take any longer to update then I have already so i just updated.  
I hope you liked it. Hinata will get to sing soon and so will Gaara so please bear with the other annoying songs(lol.  
Please review!_


	18. Gaara's song

**A/N:** _I am really kinda getting tired of all the singing(lol) So I'm going to switch to Gaara's turn. Please don't be mad!_

* * *

Ino ended up switching Shikamaru to Kiba before they began the song and I think she made a good choice because after they finished singing "Hips don't lie" Kankuro and Shoni both gace them tens.

It was our teams turn to pick again.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried pointing to Gaara.

"Gaara it is then." Kankuro said looking amused. I guessed he wanted to see Gaara sing as much as the rest of us.

"I quit you win." Gaara said standing up and beginning to walk upstairs.

"Oh no you don't!' Temari cried grabbing Gaara's hand. "You're singing!"

Gaara yanked his hand away. "I'm sure my singing would amuse you all but I'm not giving you that pleasure." Besides I don't sing."

"Scared you can't beat a girl?" Ino said teasingly.

Gaara turned to her. He almost looked mad,but he quickly composed himself. "You're not getting to me." he said still walking towards the stairs.

Temari stood up. "I get it, you're not afraid of loosing to Ino iyou're afraid of loosing to...

Temari's voice trailed off. I know everyone thought she had said Naruto except me Kankuro and probly Neji. I knew she meant my cousin. I felt like disappearing.

Gaara looked at Neji then to me then to Temari and then Kankuro.

He sighed and dug his hand into the bowl. He picked out a song and frowned. Then he picked a person his expression turned to horror. 'I am not singing this to Naruto." he said.

Kankuro looked at the papers and laughed. "You got to that's the game." he said.

I wondered what song he had gotten.

"I refuse to sing this to Naruto." he said an angry expression on his face.

Neji smiled a bit. Gaara glared at him for a bit then turned to Kankuro. "Let's get this over with." he said.

"O.k Hinata change the track to 1." he said laughter still in his voice.

I jumped up once again and turned the track. I was getting tired of hoping up. I decided I would just stay by the stereo this time.

Suddenly a familiar tune began to play. I couldn't help but smile. I might have to sit down for this one. I began to walk back towards my team.

Gaara pointed to me.

_Last night I had a dream about you_

_ In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

_ And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_ the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

I stopped in place. What wa she doing?

Don't stop come a little closer

Gaara reached out his hand and grabbed mines pulling me slowly towards him.

_As we jam the rythm gets stronger_

_ There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

_ We were dancing all night long_

Gaara kinda bobbed his head shaking his hair in my face. That was so un Gaara like. I couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be singing to Naruto not me. Apparently no one else could believe it either everyone just stared. Neji looked like he was about to jump up and yell but he just sat there with an angry expression on his face.

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

Gaara put his arms around my waist. It was just like last night in my room. Unconciouly I put my arms around him too.

_You're feeling right You wrap your arms around too_

Gaara put his lips so closed to mines he was practically singing into my mouth. His voice was calm and clear. The way your favorite lead singer would sound if he was right in your face singing his number one hit to your face and meaning every word. Dreamy.

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

_ Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

Gaara pulled away from me.

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_ About this dream and you _

_I wish this dream comes true_

He closed his eyes as if he was trying to dream again.

_Ooh I don't know what to do _

_About this dream and you _

_We'll make this dream come true_

He put both hands on his chest than pointed to me.

_Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?_

Gaara ended the song and dropped the mic to the ground the whole while looking at Neji. They both were glaring at each other. I wondered what they were thinking. Why were they glaring at each other. They looks they give made it clear if they were in a room alone toghther one would not come back out alive or they'd both end up dead.

My heart was beating fast. Mainly because of Gaara's thrilling performance and partly because I was thinking of Neji's performance. I think he was hinting at something. Did he...no, no way!

My thoughts were interrupted by Kankuro and Shino's scores.

Shino gave Gaara a 6 and Kankuro gave him a 4. "Awesome performance but you didn't sing to NARUTO!" Kankuro cried.

"Whatever." Gaara mumbled. "I'm going to bed."

Gaara began walking towards the staors once again.

"Have a great dream of Hinata!" Temari said angrily. "Couldn't you just have sang to Naruto?" Now we're loosing!"

Gaara ignored her and kept walking.

Temari sighed. "We choose Hinata." she said shaking her head.

"Me?" I said.

"Yes you.' Temari said smiling. She may have been mad at Gaara but she definently wasan't showing any hard feeling towards me.

Gaara stopped but didn't turn around he just stood there.

I walked up to Kankuro my face I'm sure was red as ever. I didn't want to sing infront of everyone. Sure I enjoyed listening to them but I had seem to forgotten that my turn would come.

I reached my hand into the bowl and pulled out a song.

I read the words to myself.

Oh my god.

"Pick a person." Kankuro said holding out the other bowl.

I dug through the bowl and picked the first paper my fingers touched. I pulled it out and ran the name.

I covered my mouth and looked up at him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry this chapter wa so short and another cliffie. But please review and find out who she sings to. I know you all probly have an idea._


	19. Snowdrop

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews. Here's the next chap.  
Sorry i took so long to update.  
Please enjoy!_

* * *

Naruto gave me a thumbs up. I didn't want to let him down. It's just a song. I told myself. Besides I'd just think of this as a reply to the song Neji sang earlier.

(Gaara's POV)

I stopped in place.

I knew my performance couldn't compare to Neji's and that's what made me angry. I wanted to kill him. I'm sure he felt the same way about me.

Why does the realization of the pain in love hit you so late. When you've already fell in love, when you can't fall anymore because you've already reached the bottom . You begin fighting anyone who reaches out to help you up because you want to stay there although it's killing you inside. If she would just love me back...

I turned back around and watched as Hinata stared at her song and then looked at Neji. Just my luck she got him.

She looked at me and I shrugged although what I wanted to do was yell No. I was more than angry with Kankuro for choosing this stupid game.

Shino changed the track and a tune began to play.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath ponting to Neji slowly and began to sing.

_You are fine You are sweet_

_ But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

She put her hands to her heart.

_When you're close I don't breathe _

_I can't find the words to speak I feel sparks_

Hinata pretended to be shivering. I wanted so badly to reach out to her.

_But I don't wanna be into you If you are not looking for true love, oh oh_

She drew a heart in the air with both of her fingers.

_No I don't wanna start seeing you _

_If I can't be your only one_

She opened her eyes and stared into Neji's.

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_ When it's not ok _

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_ Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_ Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_ Will you stick with me through whatever? _

_Or run away_

Hinata turned from Neji.

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok) Say Ok._

She began walking slowly to the middle of the room.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy But I don't wanna be into you If you don't treat me the right way_

Hinata stopped in the middle of the room her back still to him.

_See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

She began to fall backwards. Neji caught her before she hit the floor. I wish I would have caught her but it happened so fast. Hinata looked a bit surprised that he had actually caught her. Temari looked a bit annoyed. "Helping her performance." she mumbled.

_When it's not alright_

_ When it's not ok_

Hinata stood up.

_Will you try to make me feel better? _

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_ Will you say ok?_

_ (Say ok) Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_ Or run away _

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. _

_That it's gonna be ok _

_Don't run away, don't run away)_

Hinata looked at me as if she really meant to say those words to me. I knew the words were just part of the song but when she sang them she gave them meaning. Who could ever run away from her?

She turned back to Neji and put both her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

_Let me know if it's gonna _

_be you Boy, you've got some things to prove _

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe _

_I don't want you to run away so _

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_ Let me know that you won't be sh_

_y Will you wipe my tears away_

_ Will you hold me closer_

I know he would have held her but she quickly moved her hands and went behind him and put her arm around his neck and sang in his ear.

_When it's not alright When it's not ok Will you try to make me feel better Will you say alright? (say alright) Will you say ok? (Say ok) Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok) Say OK (Don't run away, don't run away) (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away) Will you say OK (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

* * *

After the song ended I stood there my arm around Neji's neck. Neither of us moved for a moment. Then I looked at Gaara. I couldn't read his expression. I could feel something tugging on my pants leg. I looked up and saw Snowdrop.

I bent down and picked her up.

Kankuro and Shino began writing.

I got a 9 from Shino and a 8 from Kankuro.

So I didn't get a perfect 10 I didn't care because the truth was I hadn't really tried that hard. I just couldn't bring myself to. Gaara went off to bed

For the next 30 minutes we countinued playing this singing game. The entire time I felt a strange feeling in my chest. Temari's team won and I finally asked my father was it o.k if everyone slept over. His reply was a sleepy yes.

'Oh I have another game." Kankuro said.

"How about this for a game." Temari said throwing a pillow his way. "Go to sleep!"

Kankuro caught the pillow and sent it soaring back at Temari. "Like I was saying let's play 7 minutes in heaven." he said.

"That's so childish." Temari said. "We're all to old for that." she said yawning.

After some more arguing Kankuro finally gave up on the idea. By that time I was half asleep.

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

meow meow

That damn cat again.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. I hadn't gotten any sleep. It was 2:00am now. I glared at the cat before stomping downstairs.

I made my way to Hinata who slept on the floor along with the others who had fell asleep there. I knew my way to her by heart now. I would be a complete idiot if I didn't considering I had walked down there atleast fifteen times in the last 20 mins.

"Hinata." I said softly as I tapped her shoulder. She didn't move.

"Hinata." I said again. No reply.

I wanted to yell but I didn't want to wake everyone else so instead I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my room and layed her on the bed.

"Hinata." I said once I set her down.

Hinata opened her eyes and strecthed slowly on the bed. The way she did it made me want to smile. She looked so beautiful like an angel. I was tempted to . I had to turn away.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata said sitting. "W-what's going on?" she asked.

For a second I forgot me reasons for waking her. Then it hit me that cat started purring again and it all came back.

"The cat." I said.

"What about her?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"It keeps purring and I don't know what to do with it." I've carried it downstairs to you over ten times but he keeps climbing back up and-

I paused as Hinata busted out laughing.

What was so funny.

I frowned.

"I-I'm so sorry it's just t-the look on your face." Hinata said still giggling. "You sound like a worried father." And believe me I know what that sounds like." she added holding her stomach.

I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from her. "So what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He probly has to go, but I don't think he's housebroken but we could still give that a try." she replied standing up and running down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"I'll be back!" she cried.

The cat began purring louder and rubbing his body against my leg. I hated that.

I waited patiently for Hinata to return. She came back with a long black sweater that buttoned in the front. She pulled it on ove rher pajamas and grabbed the cat in one hand and my hand in the other while tiptoed downstairs.

She creeped the door open and we both went outside. She dropped the cat on the ground which was full of untouched white snow. He ran behind a tree.

Me and Hinata stood on the porch while we waited.

"Gaara." Hinata said breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"Snowdrop's a girl."

I nodded.

* * *

After about a minute Snodrop emerged from behind the tree and began leaping around in the snow.

"O.k get her and let's go." Gaara said heading for the door.

Snowdrop looked up quickly as if she knew what Gaara said. She began making the cutest faces basically hinting she wanted to stay outside.

I smiled. "She's playing." Please just give her a second."

Gaara turned back to me and sighed.

I took his hand and began walking in the thick cold snow. He followed me without a word.

"It's so beautiful." I said looking up at the sky.

"Clumsy." Gaara said bending down and picking up Snowdrop who had gotten her foot caught on a twip. He set her back down and she rubbed against his leg before finishing her play.

I had to smile again. It was so funny the way he dealt with Snodrop. It was kind of a love hate relationship. He didn't want her to get hurt but at the ame time he could hardly stand her.

"Why are yous smiling? he asked looking at me.

"I wonder what it would be like if we had kids." I said without thinking.

"Want to find out?" he asked turning to me and playing with the button on my sweater.

I felt my face turn red. His did too and he quickly moved his hands and turned away from me. "Th-that's not w-what I meant." he stuttered.

Oh my god was Gaara nervous? I had never seen him this way.

I didn't know what to say because I myself was nervous.

I finally took a deep breath and put my hand on his shoulder. "Let's see how we do with this one first." I said jokingly.

Gaara turned to me and grinned. He looked so hot right now. I felt like melting. I loved the way his eyes shined when her smiled.

I read one that you know it's love when the tiny details about another person, ones that are insignificant to most people, seem fascinating and incredible to you. Everything about him seemed incredible to me. Even the way my necklace hung on his neck.

Suddenly Snowdrop stopped jumping around and began rubbing against my lef. I guess she was done playing. Why of all times? I didn't want to go to bed now.

"Good night." Gaara said as he began walking towards my house.

I watched him go inside leaving me and Snowdrop who was tugging on my pants leg for me to pick her up.

Deep in my heart I knew this moment could have been so much more. There were a million things I could do right now especially since Gaara was leaving tomorrrow,but instead I just stood there.

"I love you." I said under my breath although I knew I was the only one who could hear. It didn't matter because at that moment so amny things had flashed through my mind. Memories of my father, my mother, Naruto, Neji and Gaara. I didn't know who I was speaking to.

* * *

**A/N:** I _decided the best way to do this chap was to add Gaara's pov so I did. Anyways please review._


	20. I miss you

**A/N**: _Sorry I took forever to review. I was busy with housework and school and babysitting. Then I had to write some of my other fics I hadn't updated in ages and then my eyes were hurting.  
Anyways here's the next chap!  
Please enjoy!_

* * *

I woke up to the shining sun in my face. 

"Oh no the snow!" I said jumping out of bed and running to the window. The snow was still on the ground but melting slowly.

I looked quickly at my clock. It read 10:00am. It was that late?

That means...

I rushed down the hall to Gaara's room and began knocking frantically. No anwser.

"Gaara!" I cried.

Still no anwser.

They couldn't be gone. Without even a goodbye?

"Hinata what are you doing?" my father yelled from downstairs.

"Where is he?" I cried running downstairs my fastest. I passed the living room which was empty. I guess everyone had left early.

"If you're talking about Gaara he left three hours ago." my father replied taking a sip of the warm tea.

"W-why didn't you wake me?"

"Well I would have but Gaara told me not to." "He said you were probly tired enough." "I'm sure you were with all the racket you guys were making last night." he added taking another sip.

I sighed.

It didn't matter if I hadn't had sleep in ten days I would have gotten up to see him off.

"I think your cat has to go or something." My father added standing up and shaking his leg where Snodrop was sitting. I hadn't noticed her before. Wait...when had he found out about her.

"It's o.k you can keep her." he said as if he could read my mind. "Just make her queit down." he said patting me on the head and walking out of the kitchen.

I bent down and picked up Snowdrop and carried her upstairs with me while I got a sweater, then I took her outside and waited while she pranced around. I felt so empty inside. I didn't know I could miss someone this much.

I really missed Gaara's company.

Snowdrop emerged from the tree and looked around. Then began purring softly. She had gotten her foot caught on a twig again. I smiled and helped her out.

She looked at me for a bit then began purring again. I remembered last night. Gaara had been the one to help her.

"Yeah I miss him too." I said picking her up and walking towards the door.

Suddenly I something cold and hard hit the back of my head.

"Ow"  
I rubbed my head and felt the snow. I turned around quickly. Neji stood there.

"You threw that!" i cried.

"Once again I didn't know you would start screaming like a maniac." he replied. He shook his head quickly. 'I take that back." "I didn't come here to say anything to hurt you." "Or throw snowballs at you." "I cam to say...sorry."

"Huh?' I asked. By now I was beyond confused.

"About last night is the storage room...I'm sorry." Neji's face flashed red a bit but he quickly lowered his head. "I guess I just like to torment you but I didn't...

Neji's voice trailed off.

He took a deep breath and countinued. "And about the song..." His voice trailed off again. It seemed he was having a hard time saying what he wanted. I didn't get it. Neji wasn't the type to apologize or get really nervous. Something was wrong.

"I wanted to win." he said finally. "So do you forgive me?" he asked. He wasn't looking at me instead he was looking at the ground as he kicked the snow lightly.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Then I guess I'll see you." Neji said sort of waving as he turned away and began walking.

I watched him go.

That was weird.

Snowdrop began squirming in my hands so I hurried and opened the door and dropped her on the floor. She began running around the house like she had been living here for years.

I walked upstairs and showered.

After that I went to my room to brush my hair. Snowdrop had found her way to my bed and she was curled at the edge. When I opened the door she jumped up and began purring.

"What is it?" I asked patting her. She jumped at the feel of my wet hands and pranced on my pillow and began tugging on something.

"Snowdrop stop it!" i said drying my hands and reaching for her. By the time I grabbed her she had already stopped her rampage a long white ribbon with a flower attached to it in her paws. She looked satisfied as she smelled it and began playing with it. Where had that come from? The ribbon wasn't the only strange thing there was also a note by my pillow. I hadn't noticed it before. Had it always been there?

I picked it up slowly and began to read:

_Some things are worth waiting for even if you have to wait forever._

_So I'll wait to put flowers in your hair._

Flowers in my hair...I remembered reading a fairytale book one time. On the day of the girls wedding there were alot of rituals. Amongest them the guy put flowers in her hair. They were sort of talking to each other through the flowers because she would give him one back for everyone he gave her. Each flower meaning a diffirent thing.

He gave her a Arbutis meaning-Only love. She replied with an Ambrosia meaning-Love returned. He gave her two more flowers a Yellow Lily saying- I'm walking on air and an Primrose meaning- I can't live without you. They countinued this ritual for awhile it was beyond beautiful. I had cried the entire time I read it. I had always dreamed of a wedding like that, but I never thought it would be real for me.

I smelled the letter. It was indeed from Gaara. How did he know that had always been my dream?

I took the ribbon from Snowdrop's paws and examined the flower. It was a White Heather flower meaning - wishes will come true.

I smiled as I held it in my hand. If he was here I'd give him the biggest hug ever. "Why didn't he say goodbye?" I said aloud not particually to anyone.

I sighed and stood up. I dropped the letter on my dresser and stared at it as I brushed my hair. I think I had read the letter over a hundred times before I looked away. I pulled my hair into a poinytail and tied the ribbon around it. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes lowered to my bracelet.

"Neji." I said slowly.

I began to think of his strange apology earlier. It was good to know the song meant nothing. Although I never really thought it did it was just...I don't know. I played the last night over again my head. "I don't know why." The words Neji whispered echoed in my head.

"No!" "I'm not doing this!" I cried clenching my fist.

"Hinata are you o.k?" my father asked creeping the door open a bit and peeking in.

I turned to him a bit embarrassed. "I-I'm f-fine." I said quickly.

"You look pretty." he said looking at my hair.

"T-thank you." I replied.

My father sighed. "Hinata...can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh...sure." I said opening the door wider.

My father stepped inside and looked around. He looked a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

My father spotted Snowdrop on my pillow. "You let her sleep there?" he asked concern in his voice but I could tell he was only trying to keep away from the real subject. "It's not healthy." he added.

"She's fine." I said.

There was silence. Me and my father stared at each other for a while.

"Is something wrong?" I asked again.

My father shook his head.

Silence again.

"The hokage sama would like to see you." he said finally.

"Me?" Why?"

"I don't know exactly but she said she wants to speak with you alone later on today."

"Alone?"

He nodded.

I sighed. What could she possibly want with me? I would have to wait and find out later.

"Don't worry to much." my father said kssing me on the forehead. "I'm sure everything's o.k."

I smiled. "I hope you're right"

* * *

**A/N:** _This chap was short but I have a good reason. I had every intention on making this chap long and finishing it all today but there always has to be drama in my life.  
I'm really worried about my dad right now who was in an accident.  
I decided to just update now because I may not be online in for awhile._


	21. Training with Neji

**A/N:** I know this took forever sorry!  
I just had so much to do. With taking care of my dad(real pain he calls me every 2 minutes) and writing my other fics and school I've been pretty busy.  
Please bear with me.  
Thanks for all your reviews! I want to hug you all!  
And all you who wished my father well. Thank you!  
hugs  
Anyways enough about me here's the next chap!  
Enjoy!

* * *

It was 12:00pm as I paced around my room thinking of all the possible things Tsunade sama could want me for. All I could think of was Gaara and our marriage. Snowdrop had gotten off the bed and she was pacing back and forth with me like it was some game. That's when I realized how pathetic I must look.

"O.k I get it." I said scooping Snowdrop up and plopping down on my bed.

I had absoulutly nothing else to do but worry. I tried to think of something to do to occupy me and keep my mind off the meeting or else I may die of suspense.

Naruto? No...he was probly sleeping. Sakura? nah...she probly had work to do.

Wait maybe she knew what Tsunade sama wanted me for.

I dialed her number. No anwser.

I sighed. I guess I would just have to wait.

Maybe I could just train or something. Wait...today was monday...I had promised Neji to began our training today so i could teach him that jutsu. I had completly forgotten. I had given him my word. He helped me make the vase and I wasn't pulling my end of the deal. This would be a good way to occupy my time.

I wondered why he never mentioned it. Why didn't he remind me this morning?

I threw on my sweater and grabbed a shoulder bag and began filling it with things me and Neji might need for training. Afterward I laid Snowdrop on the bed and ran out my room closing the door tightly behind me so that she couldn't get out. She had already been fed and all so she really had no reason to. Plus she would probly bug my father. Right now she just needed to rest.

"Hinata where are you going?" my father asked looking at the clock. "You still have a few more hours until Hokage sama will see you."

"I'll be back later." I said running out the door as quick as possible. I didn't want to have to explain about the deal me and Neji made.

When I reached Neji's door I knocked gently and waited.

No anwser.

I took a deep breath and knocked again and waited.

After about a minute I decided he either wasn't home or sleeping and he wasn't goign to anwser and I began to walk away. Just as I did I heard the door open. I turned around quickly.

Neji stood there. He didn't look to happy to see me.

"Neji I came to-

"What? Gaara's gone?" he asked harshly.

"Huh?" "Wha-what are you-

"Why don't you go feed your cat or something." Neji cutting me and off and shutting the door.

I stood there for awhile in complete shock. Why was he so angry with me? What did I do? He had just apologized and now this?

I raised my hand to knock again but before my fist could hit the door it was opened again. There was silence as Neji studied me from top to bottom. Then he spoke. He sounded calm as questioning.

"Why are you doing this?"

I didn't get it. What did he think I was doing. "D-doing what?" "I just cam t-to b-begin our paractice on le-learning that j-j-jutsu." I stuttered. I was stuttering again. I couldn't help it. It wasn't that Neji was being terrifying it was just the way he stared at me like he was holding the world and he needed a break.

"God Hinata are you really that naive?" "Last night I..." Neji's voice trailed off as he put his hand to his forehead.

"W-what a-are you t-talking about?"

"Forget it." Neji said lowering his head and stepping outside. "You said you came to teach me right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Then teach me."

I wanted to object. I wanted to sit down with him and talk about what was bothering him but I was so afraid he'd just scream at me and go away so I just nodded.

I looked around. This scenerio wouldn't do. I needed something more calm and peaceful for our first day. That's how Daiskai sensei had taught me.

"Follow me." I said slowly adjusting the bag on my shoulder.

Neji obeyed. We set off down the street. I was leading him to my favorite place. Before leaving Konoha for those years I had gone there often to sit and think. My thoughts were mainly about Naruto. There was something about the waterfall there that calmed me down and helped me think better. Even when I fell asleep there my dreams were magical. I choose this place for our training because I wanted Neji to cool down also because he needed to rest his mind in order to begin our training or else the jutsu would never work. Hopefully being there would clear both of our minds. I sure hoped so.

We were almost there just a few more steps behind a few bushes and sheer utter paradise.

I stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked stopping too.

"Uh...I n-need you t-to put this on." I said dropping the bag on the ground and bending down as I dug in it.

Neji folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot against the ground as he waited for me.

I countinued digging around until I found what I was looking for. I removed a blind fold and held it up.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"Just put it on." I said.

Neji made a face.

I sighed. "I'll do it."

I took a step towards Neji and reached my hands behind his head. I began tying the blindfold over his eyes. I wanted to do this quickly. I didn't feel so comfortable being this close to him especially like this. My chest was against his and my hands touching his soft face as I pulled away.

I was glad he couldn't see me blush. I stared at him for awhile. Taking it all in. My cousin Neji was standing infront of me. He was amazingly hot, cold hearted at times and at others sweet even if it was just a little. My bracelet was proof. My mind flashed quickly to the way he whispered itn my ear. _I don't know why._

"Why are we still standing here?" Neji asked suddenly a bit of annoyance in his voice.

It startled me causing me to jump back loose my balance and fall backwards. He reached out his hand and grabbed mines before I could touch the ground.

"What the hell are you doing now?" he asked.

"I-I Uh...tripped." I said standing straight I was a bit dizzy.

"Clumsy." he muttered.

I ignored him and turned my back to him shifting my hand in his. Then I reached for his other hand and held it too. I began walking on.

Neji didn't say a word. I knew already got the fact I was escorting him to our destination.

It only took a few more steps and a few more trees until we were actually there. "Duck." I said as I ducked past a branch. neji obeyed.

Once past the branch we were finally there.

I exhaled deeply and let go of Neji's hands. "O.k...what do you see?" I asked.

He didn't reply for awhile instead he tilted his head up as if he were staring at the sky. Although he was blindfolded I could have sworn he was.

"A waterfall dropping water into a river that runs fast below." he said. "At the surface o the river are evergreens." "The snow has melted down there and turned into water causing it to be very muddy."

Neji paused and lowered his head. "Where we stand there is only one tree that stands tall ane leaveless." "Beneath it is a flower that won't die." It's the only flower of it's kind still living through winter."

I tuned to look under the tree. Neji was right the flower was there.

I imagined what Naruto or Kiba would have said if I had asked them what they saw under these circumstances. They probly would have shouted nothing because they were blindfolded. It was nice how Neji saw everything.

"I-Is that all?" I asked.

Neji nodded and removed the blindfold.

"What was the purpose of that?" he asked.

"It was a test to see how stable your mind was." I replied.

"Hn."

"You failed by the way." I said jokingly.

"What?" Neji asked angrily.

"I'm kidding." I said quickly waving my hands infront of me.

Neji put his hand on the back of his neck. "Let's get started." he said impatiently.

"Oh right." I said closing my eyes and trying to think. "This jutsu is pretty hard to master." "It took me two whole years to get it." I said. "It can be ver frustrating so if you don't get it by-

"I'll get it in ten." he said cutting me off.

"Huh?"

"I'll get it in ten days. I promise."

I stared at Neji. Ten days? That was impossible. It took me a whole two years and if he got it in ten days I think I might just die.

"N-neji it's not that easy." I said.

He shrugged. "Are you you going to talk are or you gonna teach?"

I sighed.

"Let's begin"

* * *

Over the last 4 hours me and Neji went through a series of mind challenges. Basically dealing with mind over matter. I myself was a more leniant teacher than Daiskai Sensei who had made me lay in snow while in nothing but a T-shirt and pretend I was warm.

I looked at my watch. "I have to go." I said.

It was 4:30 now and I had half an hour to get to Tsuande sama's office. Teaching Neji had taken my mind off of the meeting but only for a little while.

Neji who was laying in the snow sat up and dusted wet snow from his hair.

"Go." he said.

I felt torn. Part of me wanted to go so badly and talk to Tsunade sama. Then there was another part of me who wanted to stay here...here in my favorite place with him. Maybe just to talk. There were so many questions on my mind I was dying to ask him and it felt like he would anwser. Just because we were here. There was something about here.

"You don't have to stay." Neji said.

I nodded. "I know but-

Neji put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I paused. I couldn't speak.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." he added. "Anything."

He tightened his grip on my shoulders. "Remember that." he said before letting go and walking away.

Was he implying something? For some reason all I could think about was Gaara. He had basically said the same thing to me that night. _Don't ever think you have to do anything for me?_

Did he mean our marriage too?

I took a deep breath and began walking home.

* * *

_knock knock_

I stood outside Tsuande sama's office. I was shifting from foot to foot. I kept putting my head in my hands. I was so nervous.

Shizune opened the door.

"Hello Hinata." she said moving out of the way and motioning for me to enter.

"Hello." i said slowly as I walked inside.

Tsunade sama sat at her desk she was looking down at some papers. She looked up and studied me for a while.

"Hinata chan you're early." she said glancing at the clock.

I had made it there a few minutes before Five but not much. I could tell she was only joking.

"Sit down." she said motioning for me to sit in the chair directly infron of her.

I walked slowly to the chair and took a seat.

* * *

**A/n**: _Sorry I had to stop here but I did. I have everything I want Tsunade to say but I don't have it actually put in words so I have to figure that out and it could take a few days so instead of making you wait I updated.  
Please review._


	22. Tsunade's talk and my mystrey guy

A/N: Thank you for all your WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews and thanks for bearing with the cliff hangers. This chap is gonna be one too.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"You look scared." Tsuande sama said.

"I'm anxious to know what you want to speak to me about."

Tsuande sama raised an eyebrow.

"O.k I am nervous and a bit scared." I said looking down at her desk.

Tsunade picked up a pen and began tapping it against the surface of her desk. She didn't speak. I wished she would just spit it out. I was about to burst at any moment now.

"You're currently fifteen correct?"

I jumped at Tsunade sama's sudden question. "Uh...yes." "Yes."

She stared at me as if I was lying or something.

"Is th-that w-wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "You really are nervous."

I blushed.

There was silence. Then Tsuande began tapping her pen again. She stared at me as if she was waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to say.

Finally she sighed.

"I don't know how to put this." she said still tapping away.

"Excuse me?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you know why I choose you to marry Gaara?" she asked.

I shook my head. I had never really thought about it.

"Well there were alot of reasons." "Your bloodline, your clan...but mainly it was your ability to fall in love with people like...him."

"Huh?"

"I guess I could have picked someone else but I choose you despite what I had already observed." "I knew you were the only one who he could fall in love with so easily." "But with every perfect love story comes the problem."

Tsuande stopped tapping her pen.

By now I was scared, confused, and even more nervous.

"Look at me Hinata!" Tsunade said sternly.

I hadn't realized but my gaze had wondered on down towards her pen. Her voice startled me and I looke dup immediatly.

"Do you want the engagement called off?"

What was she saying? The words hit me like a thousand shuriken in in my chest. I blinked. My hands were clamy and I could feel sweat dripping from my face.

"I-I t-thought o-only the sand villiage could..."

Tsunade sama nodded. "True." she said slowly. "But I don't think Gaara would make you do this if you didn't want to." "Talk to him he'll understand."

"But I don't want to-

Tsuande pressed her fingers to my lips. "Don't anwser just yet." she said. "I want you to think about it." "Not just a day of sweet thoughts." I want you to really think." "I want your anwser this weekend when the the sand villiage graces us with their presence." "We'll either be announcing an engagment or...who knows."

The way she stressed the word really made me scared. I thought I had it all planned out. I wanted to marry Gaara I loved him...atleast i thought I did. I couldn't just ask him to call it off. Especially when most of the sand villiagers were coming here.

"You may go."

Tsuande sama removed her fingers gently from my lips and turned me towards the door.

I wanted to yell that there was nothing to think about. But I didn't. I took small steps towards the door. I reached the knob and turned it slowly.

"Hinata." Tsuande sama said. Her voice was calmer now.

"Yes."

"They all love you."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Who were they?

I didn't have to ask because she countinued.

"Neji...well he loves you more than he can say and that's why he won't." He takes it that you already know and you're toying with his heart." "He stared at you the entire dance you know that?"

I didn't know if I was supposed to anwser or not so I remained queit. It was just to much to take in at once. Neji couldn't possibly love me. Not more than a cousin or friend?

"A heart isn't something to play with Hinata."

She sighed.

"Then there's Naruto..." she kinda laughed. "It's funny how someone can be in love and not even know it."

"Lastly there's Gaara." "My god he loves you!" "It's like one of those fairy tale relationships every girl dreams of but hardly ever gets."

"Three wonderful candidates one choice." "Choose wisely."

My lip was trembling and my heart racing. My body was shaking so bad and I couldn't control it.

"Hinata are you o.k?" Tsunade sama asked rushing towards me and putting her hands on my shoulders.

I shook my head as tears streamed down my face.

"I-I d-don't k-know what t-to do." I said between sobs.

"Sometimes in love you find yourself sitting by a lotus tree in the snow waiting for someone." "Usually he's hooded."

She smirked. "Yep that's love"  
-  
After my visit with Tsunade I had intentions of walking straight home. I just wanted to be alone. Tsunade sama had let me stay in her office for awhile to cry but it was getting late and I had to get home sometime before my father began worrying.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto's friendly voice called from behind me.

No not him.

"Hey Naruto." I mumbled tryign to walk faster.

"Wait up!" he cried running after me.

I didn't stop but I did slow down. Naruto threw his arm around my neck. "Guess what?" he said excitidly.

I didn't anwser. If I did I might cry.

"You're not guessing!" he said loudly.

I pulled away from him. "I-I have to go." I said before taking off running towards my house.

"HINATA WAIT!" Naruto cried after me.

But I couldn't. I couldn't wait. I had to think and I didn't have time to think about what the consequences of waiting would be. So I just kept running. I ran until I reached my house. I ran past my father who was waiting for me in the living room. I ran straight to my bed and threw myself on it in tears.

Snowdrop cuddled next to me almost immdeiatly. She purred softly as if to tell me it was o.k.

I knew it was only a matter of seconds before my father came to check on me.

I wanted to be alone but I knew that wasn't possible.

knock knock

"Go away!" I said between sobs.

Ofcourse he didn't go away. What father would just go away. He came inside my room. Instead of asking a thousand questions he just held me and let me cry. Snowdrop squeezed in too.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Ouch." I moaned picking Snowdrop off my face.

She kept hopping around and scratching the walls. I glanced at the clock. It was 10:45pm. I had been asleep for 3 hours. I wondered where my father had gone.

I hadn't done and real thinking as Tsuande sama had prescribed. Just some real sleeping.

SnowDrop was purring loudly now and srcatching at the wall under the window which was mystreiously open.

"Are you hungry?" I asked reaching for her. Before my hands could actually touch her she did something really weird. She leaped on my bed and then out the window.

I stood there unable to believe what just happened. Then I ran to the window and looked out.

"Snowdrop!" I called in horror. It was a long fall from my window to the ground. What if she didn't make it? Why the heck would she jump out the window in the first place.

I charged downstairs my fastest. Not even bothering to throw on a coat or sweater. I didn't care if my father saw me or not. This could be a public affair. Snowdrop was part of the family now. That had been finalized as she squeezed her little body in my dads hug.

Unfortunantly my father was asleep on the couch and he didn't wake as I ran past. I didn't bother waking him. I just wanted to make sure she was o.k first.

I dashed over to the ground under my window and examined the snow with my hands looking for Snowdrop's body. There was no blood so if she died...I didn't want to think about that.

I countinued searching in vain. I couldn't find her anywhere.

Don't panic. O.k why was I telling myself not to panic. I had EVERY reason to panic. What would Gaara say if he came back and I told him Snowdrop was gone. She was sorta like our child. I told him I wanted to see how we handled her. And now she was gone...

Meow meow

"Snowdrop!" i cried turning around in the directings the purrs came from. It was coming from the lotus tree.

I ran towards it. "Snowdrop!" i called again.

My anwser was the fluffy kitten throwing herself at me and tugging on my pants leg.

"You scared me!" I cried reaching for her.

She back away and began running to the other side of the tree. I went the other way so that I could meet her on the other side and grab her before she went anywhere else. I never thought I'd have to get a leash for a cat.

"Gotcha!" I said jumping towards the other side.

No Snowdrop.

"Huh?"

I stood up straight and looked around. Where had she gone now. Probly up the tree. I made a mental note to really buy a leash first thing tomorrow.

I turned to stare at the tree and that's when I saw it. The person from my dream. The hooded person.

It was standing with its back against the tree holding Snowdrop in its hands. She looked seemingly pleasant.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream but the person was quicker than the sound of my voice. It quickly covered my mouth and before I knew it I was against the tree. Our faces were inches apart although I couldn't see his face or her face I didn't know this was.

"Are you sure you want to scream?" the person whisered. From its voice I could tell it was a guy. "Are you sure you're even scared?" "What do you think I might do to you?" "If I even tried you're a ninja right?" "You could fight me off."

He was asking so many questions yet he wasn't giving me time to anwser.

He moved his hand from my mouth. "Scream if you want." he said.

I was in shock. The moment of being scared had drifted away. It was his words that had scared fear from my mind.

I looked down at Snowdrop who was rubbing her body against his leg.

"W-who a-are you?" I asked.

"If I wanted you to know wouldn't I have told you?" he replied pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Neji?"

"Call me what or whoever you want." he said. "But I didn't come here to talk to you."

This didn't sound like Neji or anyone else I knew, but then in a way it sort of did.

"W-what d-did you c-come here for?" I asked my hands were shaking now.

I remembered _Tsuande sama's words. Sometimes in love you find yourself sitting by a lotus tree in the snow waiting for someone._ _Usually he's hooded._

I wasn't exactly sitting by a lotus tree. I had been chasing a cat around it but I still ran into this mysterious hooded guy who now had his hands on my face.

I let him pull me into a kiss. A deep passionate kiss.

He kissed me slow and soft at first, and then deeper. He pulled me away from the tree and let my body fall forward onto his. I was no longer cold.

I let him move my hand up his body until it rested on his chest. I could feel his heart beat. It was so fast.

He pulled his lips away from mines.

"And yours?" he said putting jis head against my chest. "Is it selfish for me to want your heart this much?" he asked kissing my chest lightly. "But I can't help it." he said pulling away from me again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You'd kiss a stranger?" he asked still holding my hand to is chest. With the other he played in my hair. "I'm sure you know who I am."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know who he was. I had a feeling he wasn't a stranger but still who was he? It felt so right to kiss him before. It was the first time I had kissed someone with all my heart. I kissed him from the inside although I had no idea who he was.

I took my free hand and moved it slowly towards his face. Just before I could remove his hood he grabbed my hand stopping me and scaring me a bit.

"Not yet." he said rolling over so that he was on top of me now.

His lips met mines again. He kissed me deeper this time.

Is this what he came to do? He said he hadn't came to talk.

"Hinata!" "Where are you!"

I could hear my father calling me. It wouldn't be long before he found me.

The guy pulled his lips from mines and sat up slowly.

"I have to go." he said pulling his hood down further.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it." he said turning his back to me.

"There you are!" my father said spotting me. I glanced at him quickly before turning my eyes back to the hooded guy. But he was gone.

"What are you doing out in the cold?" my father asked throwing his sweater around my shoulders.

I pointed to Snowdrop who was running in circles. She seemed beyond excited. She loved thos mystery guy. "She jumped out the window." I said flatly.

"Oh..." my father said. "Is she o.k?"

I looked at him then back at Snowdrop.

He laughed. "I guess she is fine."

There was silence.

"So are you feeling better?"

I shrugged. "I think I'm even more confused"

* * *

**A/N:** _That's the end of this chap. I don't quite think it was a cliffie but I hope you guys enjoyed it._


	23. envelopes,dates,and kisses

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews!  
Sorry i took so long to update. Here's the next chap. It's one of the longest I've written so don't be so mad that I ended it with a cliffie._

* * *

I had did some real thinking. Not about what Tsunade sama had instructed but about the hooded guy. I just couldn't seem to get him off of my mind.

I stayed up until 4:00am just thinking. Who was he?

I had narrowed it down to my friends.

I didn't think it was Shino because well...why would he do something like that? But then maybe it was because he wouldn't show his face.

I didn't think it was Kiba he wasn't the type to do something like that. He would have just blurted out whatever he wanted me for. I completly elemenated Choji, Lee and Shikamaru since they were basically already taken. So that left Naruto and Neji. I couldn't Naruto doing something like that because well...I don't know.

He just didn't seem like the type. And Neji...well I had a strong feeling it was him. But why would he do it?

Then there was Gaara...It couldn't possibly be him since he left back to his villiage.

I was in a real rut.

I looked at Snowdrop who had curled up at my feet and fell asleep hours ago. She looked pleasant and happy. The same way she looked when she saw the hooded guy...happy.

"Who is it Snowdrop?" I asked hoping that somehow she could just tell me. But she just twitched alittle and countinued sleeping.

I sighed.

"I guess you're trying to say I should be sleep too huh?"

I pulled my blanket over my head and closed my head. "I need a clue." I mumbled.

* * *

meow meow

"O.k, o.k I'm getting up." I said sitting up in my bed.

Snowdrop was by the door purring her loudest. She was obviously hungry and impatient about it. Well o.k so she had been patient since it was 12:00pm now.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bed. I walked across the room and opened the door. Snowdrop follwed me down stairs where I poured her a bowl of milk and me a bowl of cereal.

"You slept late." my father said entering the kitchen. "I thought it better not to bother you." he added sitting down.

"Thanks." I said.

"So what do you have planned for today?" he asked.

What did I have planned for today? I really had nothing to do but...oh yeah train Neji. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

I shrugged.

"Well would you mind do a few errands for me then?"

I stuffed a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and shrugged.

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded. "I guess."

"Good." "I want you to deliver these to every household in Konoha." he said holding up an envelope.

"What is it?" I asked finishing off my cereal and getting up to wash the bowl.

"It's confidential." my father replied.

I made a face. "You do realize that if I wanted I could look right through and read it?" I asked.

My father gave me a look. It seemed he really did forget. "Uh...well you know I trust you." he said kissing me on the forehead. As if that was enough to make me reconsider peeking.

"Now go get dressed and start handing them out."

I nodded picked up Snowdop and started heading upstairs.

"Oh Hinata I spoke to the Hokage sama today." my father said before my foot touched the first step.

I paused.

"She said what she assigned to you yesterday is an A rank mission."

I gasped.

An A rank mission? Thinking about my marriage? An A rank mission?

I was glad my father didn't ask exactly what I was supposed to be doing. Instead he left me to go get dressed. As I dressed I decided to try and think. But i just couldn't bring myself to do so. I decided I would think on my walk around the villiage as I handed out envelopes. It was funny how I was scheduling time to think.

After I got dressed I let my hair down and began to walk downstairs. Snowdrop followed. I told her she could come along if she behaved(like she was gonna listen).

I walked slowly down the stairs my feet lingering on each one. It was right before I touched the floor that I saw him.

Naruto sat on the couch of my livingroom. His arms were crossed. he looked like he really didn't want to be here.

"Naruto?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He didn't look at me nor reply. Was he mad at me?

Why was he here in the first place.? Before I could say anything else my father entered the livingroom. He looked from me to Naruto then to me again.

"O.k Hinata I bet you're wondering why Naruto is here." my father said.

I nodded.

"Well those envelopes are pretty important and I need to make sure they're delivered so Naruto here will be helping you out as suggested by the Hokage sama."

Why was she doing this? Was she purposly trying to push Naruto on me?

"I thought she was going to get Sakura that's why I asked you did you wnat to help out." my father said quickly. "Hokage sama just asked me to get someone to help her selected someone."

"Oh..." I said still staring at Naruto who still wouldn't look at me.

My father pointed to two backpacks near the door. "Those are the envelopes." he said. "Each of you take a bag and began."

With that he left the room leaving me Naruto and Snowdrop to stare on.

Naruto got up suddenly and grabbed his bag then headed for the door. I ran after him and grabbed mines. It wasn't as light as it looked. the bag was actually very heavy. I wondered how many envelopes where in it. I also wondered what they were about?

I opened the door to find Naruto waiting for me on the steps. "Naruto." I said nearly panting.

He didn't anwser.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly. "It's just I had alot of-

"Shhhhhh." Naruto said putting his fingers to my lips. "Let's get this done as soon as possible o.k?"

I nodded slowly.

He removed his finger from my lips and put his hands on my shoulders. What wa she doing? Once again like always I was a sitting duck.

He removed the straps from my shoulders and took on the backpack. "It's heavy." he said before walking on down the street.

I stared at him wide eyed unable to move.

Snowdrop however pounced on down the street after him. Once she reached him she seemed to notice I wasn't there and she turned around and looke dat me as if asking aren't you coming.

I took a deep breath and ran after them both.

* * *

"That was the last one." I said.

I had just handed out the last envelope. Me and Naruto were completly exhausted. I'm sure he was more than me since he carried both of the heavy bags which were now empty. He hadn't spoken to me since he took the bag from me.

Naruto began walking on ahead of me towards his house. He was doing such a great job of ignoring me and I couldn't take it. This was so unlike him. I had never seen him this way before.

I ran after him my fastest. "Naruto!" I cried. "I said I was sorry!" I said as I reached his side. He paused.

We were standing side by side our shoulders brushing.

Naruto didn't say anything.

I was about to give up and walk away when I felt his hand clamp tightly against mines. He plopped down on the ground pulling me along with him. So we now layed on our backs in the middle of the street.

We just layed there in silence. Snowdrop curled her self inbetween us.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Do you know what I wanted to say to you earlier?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head.

Naruto turned his head so that he was facing me. "You know I forgot after you ran away." he said slowly.

"Really?" I asked confused.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's o.k." Naruto said tightening his grip on my hand. "Well actually it will be o.k if you go with me to get some ramen tonight." he said smiling.

I smiled. "I guess that couldn't hurt."

"O.k then it's a date!" he said jumping up. He still held my hand so therefore he pulled me up to.

"WAHHHHH!" I cried nearly falling over.

"Are you o.k?" Naruto said trying not to laugh.

I nodded.

We stared at each other for awhile before bursting out into a laughter. After the laughter died down Naruto looked at the ground. He was still holding my hand.

"Do you think tonight you'll be able to tell me why you've been being so distant?" he asked slowly.

I froze. "Um...I..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." "I'd be happy if you just come." he said quickly letting go of my hand.

"Naruto." I said in a whisper.

He didn't hear me because he countinued backing up. "See ya tonight." he cried before running off.

Did I just make a date with Naruto? Normally this would be the happiest day of my life but right now I couldn't decide how I felt. I wasn't sure what to tell him about why I was being distant with everything that was going on now.

I think the best thing to do would have been for me to stay inside for the next 4 days and think things out so that I wouldn't run into Naruto or Neji making my decision harder.

I had thought this all too late. I couldn't just stand Naruto up especially when I had been waiting for this since forever. Plus I had to see Neji everyday. I was teaching him.

I groaned. My life was so complicated.

Speaking of complicated I had to get to Neji's to begin our training. It was already 3:00pm.

* * *

"Neji." I said slowly.

Neji who was sitting on the ground looked up at me. We were at my favorite spot again doing mre mind excersises. He hadn't complained once about anything I made him do. I felt so happy about that.

"I forgot to tell you something really important." I said slowly.

"What is it?"

"I should have told you this before." I said sitting down beside him.

"Go on." he said.

"Well the jutsu is a bit risky." I began. "You remember what happened to me after using it right?"

Neji nodded.

"My sensei taught it to me with caution and he told me it's not supposed to be used until you can't absolutly help it."

"Hn." Neji said lookign up at the sky. "So you must have really wanted to win that day."

I blushed. "Y-yes I did, but that's not the point." "I said that to say that when we practice to learn this jutsu we won't ever actually do it since it uses all your chakra and body energy." "We'll just learn how to do it." You'll know if you got it." You should feel a change in your body."

Neji didn't say anything for a bit.

"Is that o.k?" I asked turning to him.

"I'm sorry." Neji said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"If you you would risk your life to beat me then...you must really hate me." he said slowly.

"No I don't hate you!" I said.

Neji just grinned. "It's been fun Hinata." he said sorta waving as he walked away.

"Neji!" I cried after him.

He paused his back turned to me.

"Neji." I said again.

"Don't call me if you don't want me." he said turning to look at me.

I blinked slowly.

"I thought so." Neji said before walking on. "See ya." he added. He sounded friendly enough as he waved.

I could only watch him go because like a small child in a candy store I wasn't sure what I wanted.

* * *

I sat in the Ramen shop at the table waiting for Naruto. I had bought Snowdrop along because well here's what happened.

(_Flashback)_

I had been confused about what to wear and I had held up several pairs of clothes infront of Snowdrop. She didn't seem to enthused about my date she just kept pulling the ribbon Gaara gave me off the dresser and bringing it to me.

I kept putting it back but she kept getting it again.

"Fine do you want me to wear it?" I asked pulling it own.

The moment I put on the ribbon Snowdrop began hissing.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

She ran across the room and jumped on my bed.

She was angry about something. I don't think she wanted me to go out with Naruto. But she liked him. Why didn't she want us to go out?

"Snowdrop what's wrong?" I asked sitting down beside her.

She didn't move.

"I have to go." I said slowly. "I've waited for this for so long and..."

I didn't finish. I couldn't. I finally just stood up and threw on a white skirt and a white sweater to go with it.

"I'm gonna be late." I said to Snowdrop. "I'll see you when I get back o.k?"

Before I could open the door Snowdrop ran and rubbed herself against it. She wanted to go with me. Even after all that.

"I'm sorry I can't take you this time." I don't think Ichikaru allows pets in the shop." I said sadly.

Snowdrop began having a fit and twirling in circles on the floor. It was like watching a kid who just got a lolipop taken away from them.

"Snowdrop Stop that!" I cried.

Ofcourse she didn't listen.

I sighed.

"O.k o.k you can come." I said picking her up. "But you better behave."

A soft meow was my anwser.

Was that a yes or no?

_(End of flashback)_

Ichikaru had allowed her to come in since I told him I was waiting for Naruto.

So far we had been here for ten minutes and I hadn't seen Naruto yet.

Snowdrop was sitting by my feet now. She was acting calmer. I was glad. I wondered why she was so upset before though.

"Hey Hinata."

I felt Naruto's hands on my shoulders.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Hey" i said smiling.

"Hey cat er...what's his name?" he asked pointing to Snowdrop.

I smiled. That reminded me of Gaara a bit. He had thought Snowdrop was a boy too.

"It's a girl." I said. "And her name is Snowdrop."

Naruto sait down. "So did you name her because of...well the snow?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That's cool." Naruto said holding his hand up and motioning for Ichikaru to come.

"I already know what you want." Ichikru said setting down two bowls of ramen.

Naruto grinned. "Yep you know me all too well." he said sliding my bowl to me.

I took my chop sticks and poked the warm noodles.

"Eat up it's great!" Naruto said stuffing his mouth.

I smiled and shoved some into my mouth.

It was good. I found myself eating faster and faster. That's when I realized I didn't hear Naruto's slurpping noises anymore. I paused and stared at turned to him slowly.

He was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I stared back down at my bowl. Neither of us spoke for awhile.

I could feel Naruto staring at me again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked breaking the silence.

Naruto frowned. "You don't wear it anymore."

"Huh?"

"The necklace." he said pointing to my bare neck.

I dropped my chopsticks. "N-Na-Naruto I-

"I know it was worthless and I'm still not Hokage so I don't mind you not wearing it." Naruto said cutting me off.

I could feel my heart sinking.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just say I gave it to Gaara could I?

"Naruto." I said in a whisper.

He was no longer looking at me but at the ceiling.

"It wasn't worthless." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "It...meant everything to me."

I couldn't help but think that now it was with someone who meant everything to me.

I bit my lip.

"You'll become Hokage someday Naruto." I said slowly. "And when you do I'll cheer the loudest."

Naruto smiled.

"The stone is in my heart now." I added. "I swear it'll stay there forever."

Naruto smiled harder. "Ya know talking to you makes me happy." he said.

"Same with me." I replied.

"We need to talk more." he said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"It's late and I know how your father worries." he said streching. "Plus I have to get up early tommorrow." I don't want to go now since it seems like I just got here but..."

Naruto gave me a thumbs up. "I'm helping you stay outta trouble." he said grinning.

He was was so funny.

I had to giggle.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

"You see about that getting in trouble thing well I didn't actually tell my dad I was coming here and-

"I get it." Naruto said cutting me off. He turned to Snowdrop. "Hey make sure she gets home safely o.k?" he said.

Snowdrop purred softly.

I smiled.

"See ya Hinata." Naruto said waving and running out of the ramen shop.

My heart was singing so loudly. I turned to Snowdrop. "Things just got so much harder." I mumbled.

She rubbed against my leg and began walking on towards home.

I began to follow her.

"Hey Hinata wait!"

I turned around to see Naruto. He ran fast toward me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I forgot something." he said.

"What?"

Naruto kissed my cheek gently. It was the most gentle passionate kiss I had ever experienced other than the kiss from the mystery guy last night that had more passion than could be explained. Naruto's kiss was just plain sweet.

Naruto pulled away. "I would have asked but last time...uh...i gotta go."

With that Naruto took off running in the opposite direction.

I watched him go. I couldn't get the smile off my face.

Snowdrop bought me back to my senses by tugging on my shoe strap.

"I know I know and I'm coming." I said ungluing my eyes from naruto and following her down the street.

I didn't want my life to be so complicated but it was. I didn't want to have to choose between those 3 guys but I did. I didn't want them to make it so hard for me. But they did.

I followed Snowdrop back to our house. We had just reached the yard when she began runing towards the lotus tree.

"Snowdrop not again!" "What is it this time!" I cried running after her. I should have bought that leash.

Just as the words escaped my mouth I got my anwser. There under the lotus tree stood the hooded guy.

"We meet again Hinata chan." he said stepping off the tree.

I blinked.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry about the cliffie. But that chap was pretty long. I was up all night writing it. It's 1:10am now.  
Anyways please review!_


	24. Three questions about love

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

He was still standing there when I opened my eyes.

"YOU-mmph

Before I knew it the guy was behind me with his hand pressed firmly against my mouth. "You wouldn't want another interruption like last night now would you?"

I shook my head.

He slowly removed his hand.

"Who are you?" I said turning quickly towards him and reaching for his hood.

He backed away before I could grasp it.

"Not now." he said.

"No! I can't go on with out knowing who you are." I said trying to whisper but it just didn't come out that way.

The guy nodded. "You may find out soon enough, but for tonight I just want to talk to you."

I stared at him. "You can't just kiss me and not tell me who you are. "

"Like I said before I'm more than sure you know who I am."

"Then why wont you tell me?"

"Why won't you tell yourself?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here!"

"Then ask yourself."

I sighed. I truly didn't know who he was. Or did I? It felt as though my heart knew but that was it. My heart knew and it wasn't telling.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked walking towards the lotus tree.

He followed me.

"I want to ask you three questions." he said sitting down behind the tree and pulling me along with him. I had felt this hand before. It had held me the same way.

Snowdrop curled up inbetween us.

The guy seemed to be looking at her for awhile then he looked back up. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded.

I couldn't belive it. I couldn't believe I was outside at this time at night with him. I couldn't believe that he wanted to ask me three questions. And I couldn't believe I was going to anwser them when he wouldn't even tell me who he was. But for some reason I couldn't walk away. I wanted to be here. I wanted to be with him.

"Your love for Neji where do you feel it?" he asked.

I froze. "Wha-what?"

He placed his hand in mines. "Show me." he whispered.

I began breathing hard. For some reason I couldn't catch my breath and I was getting dizzy. How did this guy even know I loved Neji?

I shook my head.

"Go on...do it." he whispered softly.

I closed my eyes and thought of Neji. Yes I loved him but...when I said his name or thought of him where did I feel it?

I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Here." I said.

He nodded. "And your love for Naruto?"

Once again I froze.

Why was he asking me this? And how did he know I loved Naruto?

"I don't know." I said. My voice was slow and shaky now. I don't know why but I felt like crying.

"You don't know?" he asked his hand still pressed against my stomach.

Tears dripped down my face as I moved his hand up my body stopping at my heart. "H-here." I said between sobs.

"I see." he said nodding. "And Gaara? Where do you feel it?"

I was crying uncontrolbly now. My body was shaking and I couldn't stop. Snowdrop stood up and looked at me. Then she rubbed her tiny body against my foot.

I shook my head again. "I really don't know."

"Think."

"I'm t-trying." I sobbed.

The guy waited patiently while I sat there crying my eyes out. My thoughts were all of Gaara. God, I loved him. Until now I hadn't realized how much.

After a while of silence(except the sound of my sobs) the guy spoke again. "Show me." he said.

"I CAN'T!" I cried.

"Why?"

"It's everywhere"  
-

* * *

"Hinata."

"Huh?" I moaned opening my eyes.

My father was sitting on the edge of my bed holding a bowl in his hands. "What do you think about breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"Uh...what's going on?" I asked as I sat up.

"Nothing. I just think this will help you get better."

"What are you talking about?"

By now I was very confused.

"You came in my room a few hours ago saying your entire body was aching. I told you to lay down and I'd make you some soup." my father said feeling my head. "You don't remember?"

I didn't remember any of that. Infact the last thing I remembered was the hooded guy saying he wanted to ask me three questions. What did he ask me? How had I made it back inside my house? I couldn't remember any of that. Why?

"You're probly allergic to cats." my father said looking at Snowdrop.

I shook my head. "That's not it."

"But you can't be to sure."

"Dad we're not getting rid of Snowdrop." I said taking the bowl from his hands.

He shrugged. "I wasn't trying to get rid of her." he said picking her up off the floor. "I was just making sure."

I nodded and reached for her.

My father backed away. "Don't worry so much I'm not going to hurt her."

"I know but I'd rather her sit next to me." I said still reaching.

"Hinata eat your soup I'm going to feed your cat." my father said opening the door.

I would have argued but no words came from my mouth instead I started sneezing uncontrolbly. I didn't want to be sick.

I had things to do. Well actually I really didn't have anything to do but think and maybe train Neji.

My father had left a box of kleenex by my pillow. I blew my nose.

"I can't train." I moaned.

I thought of Neji's promise to get the jutsu in 10 days. I couldn't just not train him. I would have to have him come over here.

There was no way my father would let me do that.

I sighed.

Maybe for now I should just think and hopefully I would be better later.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _O.k that's not a cliffie but I know the chap was short. I may not update for awhile sorry.  
Please review!_


	25. Sick thinking

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

_cough cough_

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against my soft pillow.

My head was pounding and I was burning hot. How I had gotten this sick? I had no idea.

I had been in my room this way for two hours now. My father came to check on me every 15 mins.

Since it was an A rank mission and all I decided I should start thinking. I had nothing else to do. And it was no use and putting it off any longer. Believe it or not I had been trying to avoid thinking. But still I couldn't help but think I was sort of dillusional at the moment. Well if I thought I was dillusional I must not be.

I took a deep breath and tried to decided who to begin with. I finally decided on Naruto.

He was my first love. Yes I loved him a whole lot. Admiration and a obssessive crush had turned into pure love. I had waited sooooooo long for him to notice and return the affection and just when I thought it was all in vain...all this happened. I imagined my life married to Naruto. Our wedding would be fun and happy. Then our honeymoon would be fun as well. I would never be bored because being with naruto was never boring. He was always doing something weird or funny. If I ever cried he knew exactly how to cheer me up. Everyday would be another adventure. All in all if I married Naruto I would the happiest girl in the world.

I smiled. I didn't want my thoughts to linger on away from Naruto but I let them. This time I thought of Neji.

Sure we had our rough times but I still found it amazing that after hating me so much he could fall inlove with me. And I could fall inlove with him back. I didn't have a clue what my father would think about our marriage but I wouldn't care. I wouldn't care what anybody thought because it wouldn't matter. I would stay in Konoha and my last name would be the same but I like Hyuga anyways. I magined watching him train everyday and him doing the same with me. I imagined holding his hand.

I was no longer smiling but sobbing again. This was so hard.

I played Tsunade sama's words in my head.

_"Choose wisely."_

I bit my lip and let my mind wander to Gaara.

He was an amazing person that I couldn't help falling inlove with. Every single part of me loved him. Like Tsunade sama had said it was like a fairytell. Only it was very real. If I married him I would have my dream wedding. Flowers in my hair and flowers in his hand. I would move from Konoha to Suna. Sure I would miss my family and friends but waking up beside him every morning would be enough for me. I would be faithful until my last breath. Maybe after awhile I could get him to open up to me. It would truly be an adventure but I was willing to go through with it.

I sighed. I was viisting a candy shop again and clueless to what I wanted. But I had to figure out soon.

-

* * *

_meow meow_

I opened my eyes slowly. Snowdrop sat beside my head purring softly.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked sleepily.

Snowdrop just kept purring. I sat up and looked around. Apparently she had squeezed through the door. She was such a little sneak. But I loved her for it.

"Ow!" i cried clasping my hands to my head. It was still pounding and my entire body ached. I was burning hot too.

Snowdrop jumped onto the dresser and rubbed her body against the clock. My vision was blurry but I could still read the numbers. It was 4:00pm.

My first thought was Neji.  
-

* * *

(Neji's POV)

She wasn't here and I wasn't going to remind her to be here. I wanted her to remember her promise on her own. Sure I liked spending time with her but I wanted it to be the same way around for her.

I thought of my promise. How was I suppossed to learn this jutsu in eight more days if she wasn't training me.

knock knock

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I guessed it must have been Hinata.

I sighed and headed towards the door. I turned the knob and yanked it open. "You're lat-

I paused when I saw Hinata infront of me. She didn't look so well. Her face was pale and she was shaking. Her body was really clamy and to top things off she wasn't wearing a sweater or coat but just her sleeping clothes.

"Hinata?"

Her body wavered a bit. "We h-have t-to t-train." she said. "I'm s-sorry I'm l-late."

I stared at her for a bit before coming to my senses. "You're sick."

"I'm f-fine." she said shaking her head.

I didn't believe her and she proved her self wrong because just then she fell forward onto me. I caught her in my arms. She was burning hot.

"You're burning." I said lifting her chin.

She didn't say anything.

I exhaled deeply and lifted her in my arms and carried her to the couch.. She wasn't out but she was out of it. She just kept moaning. I layed her down gently and stared at her. Her shirt had come unbuttoned all the way. I had to fight every erge inside of me to touch her. As much as I wanted to I knew it would be wrong to take advantage of her while she was sick like this. But man she had really grown.

I closed my eyes and bent down beside her face. "What hurts?" I asked.

"Everything," she replied. "My head my chest my stomach."

I nodded and stood up. "I'll get you medicine."

Hinata caught my hand. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

I took a deep breath before leaning closer to her and kissing her stomach. "It'll be o.k." I said moving up and kissing her chest. "I swear." I whispered. I moved upwards my lips scanning over her and up to her forehead. "Don't worry."

I moved so that my lips were at her ear. I'll take care of you. And when you wake I'll be here"  
-

* * *

I opened my eyes and my vision slowly adjusted to the dim light. This wasn't my room. 

Sitting up slowly I looked around.

"Are you feeling better?" Neji asked. He was standing over me.

"How did-mmph

"Don't talk." Neji said pressing his finger against my lips. "Well...do anwser my question are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Much better."

I really was feeling alot better. My head had stopped pounding and my body felt stable.

"You should go home." Neji said turning away from me.

"You're right." I said looking down.

"Do you need me to walk you?" he asked standing up.

"We didn't train today." II said looking back up at him.

"It dosen't matter. I learned enough today." he said removing his jacket and putting it on my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"I think I'm getting closer to performing this jutsu correctly. Like you said I'm starting to feel it in my body."

I stared at him confused. "But it took me two years."

He shrugged. I'm not you."

I blushed. "I spent so much time getting stronger so that..." You amaze me sometimes Neji."

"You amaze me more."

I bit my lip. "I should go." I said standing up.

Neji nodded.

I began to walk towards the door when I paused. "Thank you." I said before opening the door and running out.

I knew if I stayed in there any longer I would have probly melted into his arms and right now that was not what I needed. I rested my back against the shut door and caught my breath.

The sun was setting. It looked beautiful.

There was only one person I wanted to share this with. Well one person and one kitten. I think I finally knew what I wanted. I was no longer dillusional and scattered brained. I would tell Tsunade sama my choice on friday and I wasn't changing my mind.

I began walking towards my house slowly preparing to be scolded by my father the minute I walked in for leaving home while I was sick. But he didn't do that. He just smiled when he saw me. "You're feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You're cat nearly went crazy when you left."

I giggled. "Where's she?"

"Upstairs."

I smiled and began to run upstairs.

"Hinata!" my father called after me.

"Uh...yes." I said stopping and turning around.

"Is Neji the one you love?" he asked.

I smiled. "I love him...like I love you."

"So does that mean he's not your choice?"

"Let's let that be a surprise." I said. With that I countinued running upstairs to my room.

Snowdrop greeted me happily. I cuddled her in my arms. "I really hope he comes tonight." I said kissing her. "It seems my mystery guy isn't so much of a mystery anymore. I know exactly who he is."

-

* * *

**A/N:** _This is not considered a cliffie(lol) Anyways please review!_


	26. Snow kisses

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.  
Heres' the next chap. Enjoy._

* * *

I waited until my father was sound asleep to sneak outside. But before that I snuck into his room and kissed his forehead. "I love you." I whispered before tip toeing back oout and down the stairs.

Snowdrop followed closly. After we go outside I shut the door and walked to the lotus tree. "I'm here." I whispered.

There was no anwser.

Snowdrop meowed a few times trying to help me attract attention but it was no use. There was no one out here.

I sighed. "I'll just have to wait for him." I said pulling my sweater around my body and sitting down beneath the tree.

I couldn't believe it had took me so long to realize who this guy was when I should have realized before. Just from the way he smelled and the way he touched me. It had taken me being near dillusional to realize such a simple thing.

I just hoped he'd come tonight, that he hadn't given up on me. Not yet.

It had proven true that indeed there comes a time in your life when you realize who matters, who never did and who always will. He mattered.

Snowdrop was my little look out. She kept running around thr tree looking for signs. When she finally got tired she climbed into my lap and purred.

"Come on." I whispered. "Where are you?"

I had made up my mind. I wasn't leaving until he came. I would wait out here until morning if I had to.

Nearly an hour later no one had shown up. "Do you think I'm making the right choice?" I asked Snowdrop who was playing in the snow now.

She looked at me and bobbed her head then countinued her playing.

Just then I heard a small crackle causing me to jump up. I turned around and saw him.

He stood behind me wearing the hood so that I couldn't see his face. But I didn't need to.

"How sweet you waited for me." he said.

"You've been waiting for me for so long it's the least I could do." I said smiling. "I know who you are you know?"

"You always did." he said.

"Yeah." I said slowly. "Um...I want to ask you three questions. Is that o.k?"

"Go on."

I took a deep breath and spoke. "How much do you love me?"

"Funny you'd ask that." he said.

I giggled. "Just anwser."

He took a deep breath and began to speak slowly. "Loved you yesterday love you still always have always will. More than air, more than the sky at night, more than anything because I've never really loved anything and even if I did my love for you would top it, and I definently love you enough to put up with your cat." he added.

I could imagine him grinning. "Our cat." I corrected.

"I was just kidding. I know she's ours." he said taking a step towards me.

My heart was racing and I was loosing my breath. That was by far the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Your second question?" he said motioning for me to speak.

"There were alot of risks in loving me. Why did you do it?"

He nodded. "Well if you're not willing to risk it all than you don't want it bad enough. And I want you so bad Hinata."

I was really about to cry right now but I didn't want my words to get all slurred and un able to be understood.

"Your third question." he said.

I laughed a little to myself before asking my final question. "So let's skip a few years say I'm having my...third child and I'm grumpy and always yelling and stuff and you on the other hand are very busy and ofcourse you have a hot assistant." I paused and giggled. "Would you come to watch me give birth?"

I stared at him waiting for his anwser. I thought he'd have to think awhile but the suprising thing was he began to speak in a matter of 2 seconds.

"I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies, and I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there."

I squealed like a chile as I ran towards him jumping into his arms causing him to fall backwards onto the snow. His hood falling back as well.

I could now see his reddish brown hair and his green eyes.

He grinned. "A guy could go crazy waiting on you."

"You don't have to wait any longer." I said running my fingers through his hair and leaning closer to his face. Our lips were brushing as I whispered. "I'm all yours."

Once the words slipped from my mouth I pressed my lips against his kissing him soft and slow at first then deeper. I took his hand and moved it up my body placing it on my heart which was beating faster than ever before. "And yours?" I asked pulling away and placing my head against his chest.

"Is it selfish for me to want your heart this much?" I asked kissing his chest. 'But I can't help it."

Gaara laughed. "Words can't explain how I feel right now."

"So don't let them. Don't speak." I said making circles on his chest with my index finger. My eyes were welling up with tears. They began to drip down on his face.

Gaara took his hand and pressed it against my back firmly. With the other hand he used his finger to write out words on my back.

_You make me smile._

I smiled. "You make me smile too."

_I love you._

I sniffled. "I love you too."

Gaara smiled.

I was happy. So happy that I was the one making him smile. That I got the fairytale ever girl dreamed of but never got. Me of all people had the happy ending and it wasn't even over yet.

"I'm so lucky." I whispered.

Gaara stared at me a bit before moving his fingers across my back writing more.

_I'm the lucky one. Being able to look at you and know you feel the same way is enough for me to live on. I don't have to breathe because I'm at a loss for breath just looking at you anyways. You are everything I never knew I always wanted ._

"You're making me cry." I said sobbing.

_Are you sad?_

"No I'm just so happy. You make me happy."

Just then Snowdrop who had patiently waiting ran towards us and began purring loudly. She was happy too. Me and Gaara couldn't help but laugh.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

_We have a few months._

"So soon!" I gasped.

_You're not ready?_

"No- I mean yes. I want to marry you as soon as possible." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked speaking for real this time.

I stared at him beneath me in the snow. "I like snow." I said picking up a handful of untouched snow and making it into a small hard ball.

"What?" Gaara asked confused.

I put the snow into my mouth. "How's this for an anwser?" I said leaning my face towards his and kissing his lips.

And that was my first snow kiss. Nice slow wet and freezing cold. It was way better than being hot could ever be.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. I tried to make it as romantic as possible. I know most of you guys had already guessed Gaara was the mystery guy. Anyways I will update as soon as I can. OMG this story is actually coming to an end soon.  
Please review!  
sniff sniff_


	27. Wedding bells and the after math

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry I took so long to update.  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"You look nervous." Sakura said smiling.

"I am nervous!" I cried burying my face in my hands.

It was officially my wedding day. Only a month before my birthday. I was so nervous my entire body was shaking. Sakura, Temari, Ino and Tenten were here to fix my hair and makeup but so far they had only suceeded in making me even more nervous. I didn't even know why I was so nervous I just was.

I hadn't seen Gaara in a few weeks. And after today I'd be able so see him everyday. I couldn't keep the tears from spilling down my face. Ino kept complaining that I was ruining the make up.

I just couldn't believe this day had fianlly come. I couldn't believe how everyone had taken it either. Neji's reaction was well...

_(flashback)_

"I'm going to marry Gaara." I said slowly. I was sitting next to Neji on his couch.

"I know. That's why I let go of you that day you were sick."

"I knew you did."

There was silence. Neji stared at the floor. I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to look away. I couldn't keep running away from things. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

Neji looked up at me. "I was thinking of how beautiful you're going to look on your wedding."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm only telling the truth. You'll look lovely."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"You mean that in a casual cousin way right?" he asked jokingly as he wrapped his arms around me too.

"Ofcourse." I giggled.

"Gaara's so lucky."

I pulled away from him. "No I'm lucky. I get to have him as a husband and you as a friend and cousin."

He sort of laughed. "Whatever you say, Hinata."

"Really!"

"I want to fight you again some day. Maybe we can even the score."

"Even the score?"

"This was sort of a battle. You and my heart. You...won."

I exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I want you to be happy and if he...if Gaara is what makes you happy then I'm happy."

_(end of flashback)_

The rest of that day was spent talking about me and Gaara's future. Neji said he sees me two years later with one kid and fat. He was just joking.

Naruto's reaction was a bit diffirent.

_(flashback)_

"WHAT!" Naruto cried.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes. "I was trying to tell you." I whispered.

Naruto removed my hands from my ears and sighed. "Are you sure you love him?"

I nodded.

"Really really sure?"

I nodded again.

"But I love you." he said scratching his head.

I looked down at the counter. We were at Ichikaru's ramen shop. We hadn't ordered anything. I didn't think we would actually eat after this.

"I'm marrying him." I repeated. It was almost a whisper.

"Will this change your mind?" he said taking my face in his hands.

"Please no kisses." I said pulling back.

Naruto frowned. "So...this is it?" he asked.

"No. We'll still be friends."

"How can you be friends with someone if everytime you look at them, it makes you want them even more? "

I bit my lip. "You'll be my friend like we were before."

He frowned again. "Is a hug out of the question?" he asked.

"Friends hug don't they?"

_(End of flashback)_

"Hinata!" Tenten cried tapping my shoulder.

"Oh y-yes." I said lifting my head up.

"Are you ready?" all four girls asked at the same time.

"Uh...y-yes."

Temari helped me up. "You look so beautiful." she said clasping her hands toghther.

I looked down at my maroon and cream dress and smiled.

_(flashback)_

Me and Gaara stood at the edge of his hotel balcony. His hand was on mines as we stared off into the night.

"So I can wear what ever I want?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. Whatever you dream of. You can break any tradition."

I smiled.

"I can wear a maroon dress?"

"If that's your dream."

"Gaara...I don't hate you."

"What?"

"I said I hated you before and I don't hate you."

_(End of flashback)_

I was getting all teary eyed again.

"O.k note to self, do not comment on the brides dress." Ino said shaking her head.

"You guys look b-beautiful too." I said pointing to them.

They all wore matching cream dresses like the color in my dress.

Sakura smiled and opened the door. "O.k let the festivities began." she said handing me my basket of flowers.

I had choose every flower myself. I knew what I wanted to say to Gaara. I had no idea what flowers he had and I was quite curious.

First Sakura walked out. Than Tenten, Ino, and Temari. Then ofcourse Snowdrop who gave me one last kiss before making her grand entrance.

Soon it was my turn. All my family and friends and well the entire Konoha and Suna were outside. All eyes were on me. People cooed as I walked slowly down the aisle next to my father. "Smile." he whispered.

I looked up at Gaara and I couldn't help but smile.

The next few things that happened were a blurr. Up until I felt Gaara's hand touch my face and go on upward where he put a flower in my hair.

It was a red carnation. _My heart aches for you._

I tried to fight back tears and i handed him a Dandelion. _Wishes come true_

He nodded and put a Gardenia in my hair. _You're lovely_

I bit my lip and handed him a Gladiolus. _Love at first sight_

He took another flower. This time a Narcissus. _Stay as sweet as you are_

I handed him a Lavender._ Devotion_

He put his last flower in my hair. This one meant the most to me because I knew that with every breath I took I felt the same way.

_I can't live without you_

Tears dripped down my face as I held up my last flower which wasn't exactly a flower. It was Mistletoe. _Kiss me_

That was just what Gaara did. He took my face in his hands and pulled me closer to him. We kissed like our lives depended on it. Our first kiss as a married couple.

"We're still here!" Teamri cried.

Kankuro hit her. "Leave them alone they're married."

I didn't care who saw us. I wasn't pulling away. I was happy. I was kissing Gaara, my husband.  
-

* * *

_(That night)_

"These pillows are so soft." I said picking up a pillow and rubbing it.

Gaara didn't say anything. He was leaning against the door. He hadn't said much since we had gotten here in our hotel room. We were leaving for Suna in two days.

"Gaara?" I said standing up.

"You didn't eat much at the reception." he said staring at the floor.

"I was too exicited."

"Well here's what you missed out on." Gaara said opening his hand a revealing something wrapped in white paper. He opened it slowly. It was cake. "Here." he said stuffing some in my mouth.

"It's delicious." I said after I finished chewing.

He nodded and walked closer to me. He took my hand in his and kissed me pushing me back on our bed. I pushed him back. "I-I still have on my wedding dress and-

He put his finger to my lips. "Not for long."

-

* * *

_(Four years later)_

"Where's Daiskai and Akira?" I asked Kankuro who had just entered through the front door. He looked beat.

"Your kids are bad!" he cried before walking back out and slamming the door.

This happened often. Kankuro often called my children bad. Daiskai and Akira weren't exactly bad they just had a problem with sitting still and staying clean. They were just too hyper active. I wondered where they got that from. They were determined to be ninja's but they weren't so focused. Neither could do byakugan but they were always talking about mines. They were twins and both almost four. They had reddish brown hair like Gaara and gray eyes. They were just too cute.

I looked out the window just to make sure they were still out. They were playing in the dirt like usual.

I sighed. This would be their thisrd bath today.

"They're very bad." Yumi said stroking Snowdrop. She was my youngest child and completly emotionless. For a two year old she was very intelligant and quick spoken. She had my hair color and blue eyes. She could use byakugan. I loved her to death but she hated me. She hated to be around me and she would never talk to me. I ried my hardest to get through to her but she was so distant. It scared me.

"Don't say that about your brothers." I said bending down. "They're sweet, just like you." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"Whatever." she said standing up and walking away.

"Yumi wait!" I called after her.

She paused but didn't look back.

"Can I brush your hair?" I asked.

"I'll brush it myself." she said.

I frowned and sat back down. I wnated to cry so badly. Why did she hate me so much?

I stared out the window and watched my sons play in the dirt. I rubbed my stomach with the palm of my hand. I was four months pregnant as of now.

Just then the door opened. It was Gaara who entered this time.

"Hello Hina." he said kissing my cheek.

I stood up. "It's been four months." I moaned wrapping my hands around him.

"Aren't you pregnant?" he asked a hint of confusion in his voice.

I pulled away. "Yes. That's what I was talking about. What did you think I was talking about?"

Gaara sort of blushed.

My mouth dropped open. I clutched my stomach. "No!"

"I can hear you guys." Yumi said emotionlessly.

I blushed.

Gaara bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you today?" he asked.

"Better now that you're here." she said giving me an evil look.

I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Yumi...do you want to talk?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I want to talk with my father alone." she said sternly as she took Gaara's hand and pulled him along with her out of the living room.

I had always tried to never speak to Gaara about my thoughts on Yumi. It just hurt too bad. I watched them leave the room. This time I couldn't help but cry.

Snowdrop jumped in my lap and rubbed her head against my stomach. After four years she was still my dear friend. And she still had a way of making me feel better when I was down. "Thank you." I whispered.

-

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

"I don't want to go to Konoha." Yumi said crossing her arms.

We were going to Konoha this weekend for Hinata's twentieth birthday. It had been awhile since she had seen her father and friends.

"Why not?" I asked staring into her eyes.

She looked away quickly. "I don't want her to go." she said. Her voice was shaky. That was a first. I had never seen my daughter get this way. She was always so serious.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want my mother to fall inlove with Naruto again." she said.

I blinked. How did she know about that? As if sensing my thought she began talking again. "I keep having these dreams." she began. "She's going to fall inlove with him if she goes back. It has something to do with that necklace." she added pointing to the necklace that Hinata had given me four years ago.

"Yumi you-

"No!" she said shaking her head. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to loose my mother." she said whined.

"You won't." I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"I know this dream is real." she said sobbing. "Someone's going to fall inlove on the night of her birthday."

"Everything is going to be alright." I whispered.

"H-how d-do you know?" she asked still sobbing.

I didn't exactly know what her dreams meant but I knew Hinata and I knew she wasn't capable of hurting herself that badly.

"I promise"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. The next chap will unfortunantly be the last. sobs I'm going to miss this story sooo much!  
Anyways please review!_


	28. Happy birthday and Happy endings

**A/N:** _Thanks you all for all the reviews. I now will give you the last chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mommy!"

"What is it Daiskai?" I asked.

"Akira hit me!" he whined.

"You're a tattle tell and a brat." Akira mumbled. "If you hit me I'd just hit you back."

"Nevermind!" Daiskai shouted.

I could hear hitting noises. They were fighting. Gaara said it was better to let them fight sometimes but I didn't want them to. I sighed and stood up. It was too early for them to be running around. They were just too hyper.

I had just finished packing all the boys things. Yumi said she'd pack herself. I had watched her queitly as she did. I often watched her when she didn't know.

"What's going on in your head?" Gaara asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"What did Yumi talk to you about?"

Gaara was silent.

"S-she h-hates me dosen't she?" I asked my voice trembling.

"How can anyone hate you, Hinata?" he asked his lips were brushing against my ear.

"She does." I said tears spilling down my cheek.

"I think she's just afraid." Gaara said slowly.

"Afraid?"

"Yes. She's afraid of loosing you."

"Loosing me? She thinks I'm going to die?"

Gaara was silent for awhile he played with my fingers a bit.

"Gaara?"

"The necklace you gave me...was it from Naruto originally?"

"What?"

Gaara pulled away and stepped infront of me. "This." he said pointing to the necklace. "Was it from naruto?"

I nodded.

"Hn." he said looking away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. At that moment Akira and Daiskai busted through the door rolling over each other fighting.

I was about to say something but Gaara stopped me.

"Get some rest." he whispered. "We'll leave for Konoha in the next hour"  
-

* * *

The trip to Konoha had been long and tiresome and Daiskai and Akira had shouted and played the entire time. Yumi was queit as usual. She just played with Snow drop.

"Carry me!" Akira cried grabbing my hand. "No! Carry me!" Daiskai said pushing him.

"Babies." Yumi muttered.

"Can I hold your hands instead?" I asked trying to comprimise.

Akira pouted but took my hand. No matter how tough he tried to act he was still a child. He had to cave in sometimes. Yumi on the other hand. She never caved in.

We stood infront of my old house back at the Hyuga compund. I couldn't believe everything still looked the same. The lotus tree Neji planted still stood tall. My heart was racing. I hadn't seen my father nor Neji since I was seventeen almost three years ago at Yumi's birth. Neither knew I was pregnant again. Gaara had some business to attend to with Tsunade sama so he wasn't here. Temari and Kankuro who had traveled with us had also split up. She had went to see Shikamaru or something and Kankuro...I don't quite know where he went.

I grabbed both boys hands and began walking. Snowdrop took off towards the lotus tree and began purring. "It's...beautiful." Yumi said staring wide eyed.

"I know." I whispered.

"What's beautiful?" Both Akira and Daiskai asked at the same time.

"Hinata!" my father cried stepping out of the house.

A wide smile crossed my face.

"Hello father." I said.

"Hello Hinata." he said hugging me tightly. He pulled away and looked down at my stomach.

I blushed.

"O.k...which one are you?" he asked pointing to Daiskai.

"Akira." Daiskai said grinning.

"Really?" my father asked pretending to but it. "So you must be Daiskai." he said pointing to Akira who nodded happily.

"They're lying." Yumi said patting Snowdrop.

My father looked at her then he turned to me a questioning look on his face.

I shrugged.

"She always ruins everything." Akira whined.

"Well then how are you, Yumi?" he asked swooping her up and kissing her cheek.

"I want to go home." she said making a face.

"Why is that?" my father asked her.

"I just do." she replied.

"Hm...did you wish your mother a happy birthday?" he asked not only Yumi but the boys too.

I had completly forgotten today was my birthday. I was just so glad to see Konoha again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Akira and Daiskai cried at the same time. They were jumping up and down with excitment. Birthday had always been a magical word to them.

"When does your party start?" Yumi asked rubbing her nose.

"I'm not sure exactly." I said.

"Will Naruto be there?" she asked.

"Uh...y-yes."

Yumi squeezed out of my fathers hands and walked behind the lotus tree and sat there with her knees to her chest. I dropped both boys hands and made my way after her.

"She gets all the attention." I heard Akira whisper.

Snowdrop ran infront of me blocking my path. She purred softly and grabbed my skirt in her mouth pulling me back in the other direction away from Yumi. What was she doing?

"Snowdrop?"

Her anwser was just more purrs as she countinued to pull me away. She had always been right about what I should do. She was the one who helped leed my heart to Gaara.

My father put his arm on my shoulder. "I'll talk to her. You go inside and rest."

These days everyone thought I needed rest.

"I'm fine." I said trying to fight back tears.

"Don't cry, mommy." Daiskai said kissing my hand. "If you cry I'll cry and I'm a big boy, I don't cry. So don't cry." he said practiaclly whining.

"Crying on your birthday huh?"

I gasped. I knew that voice. I turned around and saw him. Neji looked completly diffirent yet exactly the same. His hair had gotten longer(if that was possible) and he was taller. His body was more musculer and I had to admit even to myself he looked amazing.

"Neji?"

Neji nodded. "Wow...you're pregnant again." he said looking at my stomach.

I blushed.

"I thought you'd stop at Yumi but I guess I was wrong." he countinued. He looked completly serious for someone who should be joking.

"You really want to have that fight don't you?" I asked jokingly.

He grinned.

"I'll fight you." Yumi said standing up.

"Huh?" Neji said turning to her.

"I said I'll fight you." she said. Her face was serious. She wasn't kidding.

Neji looked at me questioningly. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Are you afraid?" Yumi asked impatiently. She activated her byakugan. "I see chkra points right...there." she said pointing to his arm.

Neji shook his head. "Just like her father." he said under his breath.

"There will be no fighting." my father said patting Yumi's head.

Yumi looked beyond angry as she crossed her arms. She was about to say something when my father spoke. "Daiskai, Akira and Yumi come with me." he said motioning for all three of them to follow him.

"What's going on?" Akira asked curiosly bouncing behind my father.

Yumi didn't look too entused but she followed anyway.

"It's a secret." my father whispered.

"Ooooooooh it's for mommy's birthday right?" Daiskai cried.

"Loud." Yumi remarked.

"Sorry."

I giggled as I watched them go. They looked so cute toghther. My children and their grandfather.

"You still wear that?" Neji asked breaking me from my trance. He was pointing to the charm bracelet on my wrist.

I nodded.

Neji took my wrist in his hand and held it. "Do you ever dream of how your life would have been if you had taken a diffirent route?" he asked slowly.

"I think sometimes but never dream. Each time I think about it I'm even happier with my decision. I love Gaara and my children."

"Are you sure you're happy?"

"More sure than I've ever been." I replied.

"As long as you're happy." he said.  
-

* * *

"No!' I cried burying my face in my hands. "You didn't tell me so many people would be here." I added in a lower tone.

"I thought you knew." my father said patting my back. "You're an important person it's only natural that there'd be alot of people at your birthday party. Besides the entire Konoha misses you."

I stared at the building.

"I wanna go inside." Daiskai whined pulling on my dress. "Me too." Akira cried.

Yumi was pouting and staring at the building.

Gaara put his hands on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "I'm here."

I sighed and held out my hand. Gaara took it and I followed him inside.

The entire villiage was inside. It wasn't quite a surprise but everyone acted like it was. Tsunade swooped Gaara off again. She promised she would only keep him for a minute considering it was my birthday.

Daiskai and Akira ran off to play with the other kids and Yumi leaned against the wall. I would have gotten her but I could never get a free minute. Each time I began walking towards her someone else stopped me to talk. Everyone was congradulating me and wishing me a happy birthday. I had already seem most of my friends including Kiba and Shino. I saw Kurenai sensei and her baby which was no longer a baby but a child. Everyone had changed so much. The only people I hadn't seen as of now were Sakura and Naruto.

"Hello Hinata!" some said slapping me quite hard on the shoulder. I knew that voice.

I turned around to see Daiskai sensei. He grinned as he looked me up and down. "Pregnancy suits you." he said/

"Thank you." I said smiling. "Everyone says preganant women have a certain glow but-

"Oh that's not what I'm talking about." he said shaking his head. "You're not as flat as you use to be. You sure are filling out in all the right places."

I blushed. I should have known. Daiskai couldn't go a minute without saying something perverted.

"So what will you name it?" he asked feeling my stomach. "How about another one of my names?"

I shook my head. "I won't make that mistake again." I said.

The reason I had named Daiskai his name was because Daiskai sensei had challenged me to a fight. If I won I would have my glory and if I didn't I would have to name my first son after him. It ended up a tie but I had twins so it was only fair.

"My son is a pervert thanks to you." I said folding my arms across my chest. It was true Daiskai sensei's name a had a strong impact on little Daiskai and at times he could be a bit perverted but I was working on it.

"Oh really?" he asked laughing. "What's his favorite body part?"

"My sweetie likes eyes." I said giggling.

"Nah uh." Daiskai said appearing from nowhere. "I like b-mmph

I quickly covered his mouth and laughed nervously. It wasn't long before he squirmed out of my arms and ran away. He was too hyper for his own good.

Daiskai sensei excused himself and I was left alone in the middle of the room. I looked around for Yumi. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Cake?"

I turned around to see Gaara holding out a piece of cake. There was cake on every table and there were about fifty tables. I just hadn't eaten any. I took it from his hands slowly. "Have you seen Yumi?" I asked still looking around.

"I'll go look." he said. "But first I want to know if you're having fun?"

I nodded. "Ofcourse."

"I want to see you at midnight."

"Huh?"

"Gaara! Hinata!"

Naruto stood infront of us. Sakura at his side. They had married a few years ago. After I had married Gaara Sakura realized Sasuke would never come back and she recognized her feelings for Naruto.

I stared I Naruto. He looked so much older and...more handsome and taller and..I could go on and on.

"Wow! What do they feed you in Suna?" he asked looking at my stomach. His eyes were wide.

I blushed. "I-I'm p-pregant."

Sakura bopped Naruto in the head.

"Ouch!" he cried rubbing his head.

Sakura shook her head. "It's so nice to see you two again." she said smiling. "We really miss you here, Hinata."

I smiled. "It's nice to see you two too. I have missed it here but Suna is my home now and I love there."

"Have you seen Takashi?" she asked.

Takashi was their only son who really lived up to Naruto's legacy of being the number one hyper active ninja. My sons couldn't even compare.

I shook my head. "I haven't seen him yet. How old is he now?"

"Three." she replied.

"Three and a half." Naruto corrected.

I smiled.

"So where's your cat?" Naruto asked looking around.

Snowdrop was with Yumi like usual.

"Her name is Snowdrop remember." I said. "She's with my daughter."

Naruto nodded then turned to Gaara. "I'm still working on becoming Hokage." he said crossing his arms. "I'm not gonna let you out do me"  
-

* * *

(Yumi's POV)

There was my mother talking to Naruto. She was laughing ans smiling and all googly eyed. She was falling inlove again just like in my dream. I wanted to cry.

Daiskai and Akira were clueless as they played around with the other kids. Clueless and bad.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to run away.

I headed for the door pushing past many adults who didn't notice me. I was pretty glad because I was tired of people pinching my cheeks and telling me I was cute and looked just like my mother.

meow meow

Snowdrop began rubbing herself against my leg.

"What is it?" I asked stopping,

She began running in the oppisite direction of the door. I sighed and followed her. "Come back!"

I followed her until she stopped at a table. It had a cake on it and a boy as well. He was about to dig his hands in it.

I paused and stared at him. He had blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. He looked alot like Naruto. A very lot. I watched him dig his hand in the cake and stuff it in his mouth. "Is this ramen flavored?" he asked making a face.

I didn't just smile but I laughed. I laughed my hardest. I had never laughed before but now...I was so happy. I think I knew what my dream meant now.

"Why are you laughing?" the boy asked confused.

I just kept laughing.

He frowned. "Do you wanna help me?" he asked.

I nodded. "B-but wait a minute. I have to do something first."

I reached up on the table and grabbed a rose then I took of running to find my mother.  
-

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

Where was she? I was beginning to worry about Yumi. I should have been looking for her earlier. Gaara

"Mommy! Mommy!"

I froze. That was Yumi's voice...and she sounded...happy.

I turned around and Yumi threw herself at me nearly knocking me down.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

She shook her head. "Bend down." she whispered.

I was confused but I obeyed.

Yumi moved her hand from behind her back and revealed a rose. She put it in my hair. "It means I love you." she whispered. "And I love you alot. And I'm really sorry."

My head was spinning. I couldn't believe this was happening. Yumi of all people being nice? She said she loved me.

I couldn't hold back tears now.

"I love you too." I said hugging her.

"I have to go now." she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I gotta help that boy wreck the cake." she replied.

I smiled. "Uh...o.k."

Yumi pulled away from me and gave me one last kiss on the cheek before running away. I watched her run over to a table. Takashi sat on it digging in a cake. He took her hand and helped her up. I could see now two kids would have to have big baths tonight.  
-

* * *

(Midnight)

"Can I look now?" I asked.

"Not yet." Gaara replied. His hands were still covering my eyes.

The party had ended. It had been really fun and nice. Yumi had played all night and she fell asleep in my lap. Daiskai and Akira were asleep inside now along with her. Snowdrop cuddled with them.

I could feel something some and fluffy against my hands and face. "Gaara?"

Gaara slowly removed his hands so that I could see.

I gasped.

There were snow flakes falling all around us along with lotus petals. The moon shined brightly over us making the affect even more enchanting.

Suddenly music began to play.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need I love you more with every breath Trully madly deeply do_

Memories of me singing this in my room five years ago began to play in my head. I couldn't believe Gaara remembered that.

I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The song countinued to paly.

Gaara put his hand over my mouth. "If I move my hand will you scream?" he asked.

I remembered him asking me that too that night.

I shook my head and Gaara removed his hand.

"I will kiss though." I whispered. "But first you must show me where you feel your love for me."

Gaara shook his head. "I can't."

I smiled. "Why?"

"It's everywhere."

I couldn't keep my tears from falling now. My life was so perfect now. I had him. I had Gaara. And I had a family who loved and who I loved dearly. I had a happy ending.

I pressed my lips against Gaara's and we shared a kiss.

-

* * *

**A/N:** _This is the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I can't believe it's over but it is. I'm gonna cry. But atleast there was a happy ending.  
Please review!  
Thank you for all your support. Now I gotta make a new GaaHina(lol)_


End file.
